Une année pleines de surprises
by Glee.hbb
Summary: Et si Santana avait perdu sa sœur Kayla il y a six ans? Et si cette dite-sœur décidait de revenir pendant la dernière année de notre belle hispanique? Mais comme vous le savez, il y a toujours un problème. Et ici, le problème est surement que Kayla ne s'est pas présentée comme une Lopez et que Santana ne l'a pas reconnu. Faberry, Brittana, Klaine et autres.. N'hésite pas et clique!
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour,Bonsoir**_

_**Disclamer**__: Seul les personnages de Kayla et du père m'appartienne pour ce chapitre_

_Ceci est ma première fiction donc soyez indulgents. _

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Vivant à L.A depuis ses onze ans, Kayla Lopez était une jeune fille au corps parfaits,à la peau halée dû à ses origines latines et bronzée comme la plupart des californiens. Ses cheveux noirs ébène de et ondulés tombait en cascade dans son dos, ses yeux noisettes lui donnait un air innocent, et ses lèvres pulpeuses lui donnait une certaine finesse. Étant à Lima depuis quelques jours, elle commençait à se réhabituer à la ville qui avait bercée son enfance. Elle séjournait chez son meilleur ami qui rentrerait demain pour la première fois au lycée McKinley comme elle. Il vivait à Lima depuis toujours mais allait dans un lycée privée; la Dalton Academy mais il avait décidé de changer de lycée pour son petit-ami.

**POV Kayla**

On frappa à la porte de sa chambre et un petit brun aux cheveux bouclés cachés pas une tonne de gel et aux yeux d'un mélange de vert, miel, et noisettes venait d'entrer:

-Blaine, dit moi quand est-que tu enlèveras ce produit gluant et puant de tes magnifiques cheveux?

-Jamais et je refuse de remettre cette conversation. Je suis venu voir comment tu allais, dit Blaine

-Je vais bien. Blaine me fit un regard qui voulait dire «me prend pas pour un idiot». Bon d'accord, j'avoue que j'ai peur qu'elle me reconnaisse ou qu'elle me déteste ou qu'elle m'humilie ou...

-Stop. Elle ne va pas te reconnaître parce que tu ne lui ressemble que vaguement et que tu as changée depuis l'époque où tu avais onze ans. En suite je vois pas pourquoi elle te détesterais et puis Santana n'humilie plus les gens sans raisons comme avant.

**Blaine et ses explications toujours aussi constructives**, pensa Kayla.

-Bon tu te rappelles de ton rôle j'espère, continua Blaine

Je leva les yeux aux ciel:

-Je suis Kayla Anderson, ta cousine qui passe son année junior à Lima pour plus de tranquilité. Je viens de L.A et on est comme les doigts de la main, répondit-je d'un ton lasse.

-Je sais que c'est nul de devoir se cacher mais soit plus joyeuse et dit toi que tu vas voir beaucoup de personnes qui te sont chers, dit-il en allant vers la porte. Et n'oublie pas que tous ce passera bien et que si tu veut parler je suis là.

Puis il sortit. Kayla se dit qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir un ami comme lui et cela lui rappela les règles des Lopez. Surtout la 3.

_**Flashback:**_

Santana et Kayla s'amusait dans le jardin. Santana avait 10 ans et Kayla 9 ans. Leur père les appela et leur demanda de l'écouter. Santana déclara:

-Je sais pas quelles blagues a fait 'Yla mais j'ai rien avoir la dedans.

-Hey mais j'ai rien fait pour une fois, se défendit Kayla. Quel traîtresse tu est 'Tana

-Je ne vous appelle pas pour ça, rigola leur père. J'ai décidé aujourd'hui de vous apprendre les règles des Lopez.

-Pff c'est nul, même dans la famille il y a des règles, se plaigna déjà Kayla.

-Je suis sur quelles te plairont. Alors règle n°1 : Un Lopez ne doit jamais se battre avec les siens ou même y penser

-J'ai déjà brisée la règle 1, avoua Santana

-Moi aussi, dit Kayla

Elles se sourirent et se prirent les petits doigts. Pablo (le père) sourit face à ce geste:

-n°2: Un Lopez doit etre fière de son sang, de sa famille et de ses origines

-Déjà fait, scandèrent les deux filles en même temps

-n°3: Un Lopez ne doit jamais se laisser faire, toujours défendre ceux qui le mérite et punir ceux qui le mérite

Sourire chez les deux jeunes fille. Elle se dirent qu'elle ne briseraient surement jamais cette règle.

-A la base, les Lopez ne sont jamais enfant unique donc n°4: Un Lopez ne doit jamais perdre contact avec son frère/sa sœur.

-Jamais ça n'arrivera, s'éffarèrent les deux brunettes

-Pourquoi je perdrais contact avec ma 'Yla? S'étonna Santana

-Et moi avec ma 'Tana? S'indigna Kayla

Nouveau sourires complices:

-J'en ai jamais douter, sourit leur père. Et la dernière: un Lopez ne regrette jamais ses actes. Voici les cinq règles des Lopez. Promettez moi que vous ferez tout pour les respecter?

-Promis, dirent les filles

-Allez mes belles, dans mes bras

Et les deux jeunes filles sautèrent dans les bras de leur père.

_**Fin du flashback.**_

Kayla soupira. Elle avait brisée les règles 1, 5 et surtout la 4. Cette année allait être riche en souvenirs. Et si Santana la reconnaissait, elle ferait tout pour se rattraper, foi de Kayla Santana Gloria Maria Lopez.

* * *

Je suis désolée pour ce chapitre très court. J'espère pouvoir en faire un plus long plus tard.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Je voudrais tout d'abord remercier tout ceux qui ont lu mon premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.

**Disclamer: **Glee ne m'appartient pas , seulement le personnage de Kayla m'appartient dans ce chapitre

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

Le corps parfait, des yeux noirs envoutant, une peau halée, des cheveux raides et noirs ébène en queue de cheval et une tenue de cheerleader épousant ses formes. Une allure froide, arrogante et fière. Voici comment était Santana Lopez le jour de la rentrée, marchant main dans la main avec sa petite amie Brittany Pierce. Leur coming-out de l'année dernière avait était le centre des rumeurs, mais personne n'oser les insulter, ayant trop peur de la vengeance que pourrait leur réserver Santana, bitch du lycée McKinley.

**POV Santana**

Arrivées à son casier, Santana regardait la photo au centre du casier. Elle était dessus au coté de sa sœur qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis maintenant six ans.

**Qu'est qu'elle me manque**, pensa Santana

-Elle te manque pas vrai? Demanda Brittany

-Tu peux pas savoir à quel point, répondit-elle avec mélancolie

-Ne t'inquiète pas, les fées te lanceront de la poussière magique et tu pourra savoir où elle est. Mais ça risque de prendre du temps elles doivent d'abord voir si tu le mérite, dit Brittany d'un ton sèrieux

-Je t'aime, sourit Santana

-Moi aussi, répondit-elle en l'embrassant. Bon tu viens on va en cours?

-Je te suis

Elles s'en allèrent en cours sans savoir que la deuxième personne de la photo les observait non loin.

**POV Kayla**

**Elle n'a pas changée**, fut la première pensée de Kayla

Elle avait sourie lorsqu'elle avait vu leur baiser. Elle savait déjà il y a plus de six ans que sa sœur aimait Brittany mais qu'elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Cette dernière aussi n'avait pas changé . Toujours cette grande blonde aux yeux azur. Kayla se dirigea vers sa classe avec Blaine et elle se demanda comment était Kurt, Quinn et Noah.

_Après les cours dans la salle de chant:_

Rachel citait tout les solos qu'elle pourrait chanter au Communal à un Kurt et une Mercedes ennuyés; Tina et Mike s'embrassait sans retenu; Santana, Quinn et Brittany envoyaient des SMS, Finn et Puck parlait du dernier match de foot et Sam essayait d'apprendre à Artie la langue des Na'vi (Avatar). Lorsque Will Schuester rentra accompagner de deux élèves inconnus pour les seniors et Sue Sylvester, toute les occupations furent coupées.

-Bonjour à tous, je suis ravie de vous revoir pour une nouvelle année, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et... ,dit Will d'un ton enjoué avant de se faire couper.

-Blaine, qu'est que tu fait ici? S'étonna Kurt

-J'ai changé de lycée, sourit Blaine.

-C'est...c'est génial, s'écria Kurt en lui sautant dans les bras.

-Beurk, que cette horrible image d'affections entre ces mashmallows s'éloigne de mon esprit, grimaça Sue

-C'est clair, mais une question, qu'est que coach Sylvester fait ici? Demanda Quinn

-Hé bien Sue a proposé son aide au glee club pour gagner les Nationales, annonça Will.

Et avant qu'il n'y ait les protestations fusent il ajouta:

-Ce n'ait pas négociable

-Hé oui, bande de loosers, estimez vous heureux d'avoir quelqu'un comme moi pour vous aidez dans votre mission impossible, dit-elle en allant s'assoir

-D'autre part, le glee accueillera cette année Blaine Anderson qui n'a pas besoin d'auditionner vu que nous avons tous vu son talent lors des Régionales. Nous accueilleront aussi Kayla Anderson, la cousine de Blaine.

-Monsieur Schuester, je suis d'accord d'accepter Blaine ici présent mais je pense que Kayla doit auditionner pour voir si elle a le talent requis pour accéder à notre glee club car pour plus d'égalité cela ser... expliqua Rachel

-Stop. Tais toi, si tu veut que je chante je chanterai mais surtout tais toi, coupa Kayla

-Bien on t'écoute, dit Will ravie

Kayla posa son sac, glissa le nom de la chanson au musicien et s'installa au piano:

H-Hey H-Hey

H-Hey H-Hey

H-H-Hey (H-Hey)

Oooooooooooooo

**I'm the kinda girl who doesn't say a word,**

Je suis le genre de fille qui ne dit pas un mot

**Who sits at the curb and waits for the world**

Qui est assise sur le trottoir et qui attend le monde

**But I'm about to break out, about to break out**

Mais je suis sur le point d'éclater, sur le point d'éclater

**I'm like a crook tonight**

Je suis comme une hors-la-loi ce soir

**I caught you staring at me and I was thinking clearly**

Je t'ai surpris à me regarder et je pensais clairement

**And now I'm like a bee and I'm huntin' for the honey**

Et maintenant je suis comme une abeille et je pourchasse le miel

**And I'm kinda shy but you're super fly yeah I could be your kryptonite**

Et je suis un peu timide mais tu es un super-héros ouais je pourrais être ta kryptonite

**Like (ohh ohh ohh)**

Comme (ohh ohh ohh)

**Light my heart up baby like a matchstick**

Allume mon cœur chéri, comme une allumette

**(Ohh ohh ohh)**

**And hit the gas quick**

Et enflamme-la vite

**Ready or not**

Prêt ou pas

**Here I come**

Me voici

**Where you are?**

Où es-tu?

**The night is young**

La nuit commence

**In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you**

Dans la foule, la musique est forte mais je te trouverai

**Ready or not**

Prêt ou pas

**Here I come**

Me voici

**I like your face**

J'aime ton visage

**Do you like my song?**

Aimes-tu ma chanson?

**Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you**

Chante-la simplement la la la la la la et je te trouverai

**Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)**

Prêt ou pas

**Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)**

Prêt ou pas

**Hello my name is...**

Bonjour mon nom est...

**Nice to meet you**

Ravie de te rencontrer

**I think you're famous**

Je pense que tu es célèbre

**Where have I seen you?**

Où t'ai-je vu?

**You'll be my William, I'll be your Kate**

Tu seras mon William, je serai ta Kate

**Livin' like a fairytale**

Pour vivre comme dans un conte de fées

**We could have a palace right next to Oprah**

Nous pourions avoir un palais tout près d'Oprah

**37 cars and a yacht down in Boca**

37 voitures et un yacht à Boca

**Take me away wherever you say**

Emmènes-moi partout où tu voudras

**Yeah we could be setting sail**

Ouais, on pourrait mettre les voiles

**Like (ohh ohh ohh)**

Comme (ohh ohh ohh)

**Light my heart up baby like a matchstick**

Allume mon cœur chéri, comme une allumette

**(Ohh ohh ohh)**

**And hit the gas quick**

Et enflamme-la vite

**Ready or not**

Prêt ou pas

**Here I come**

Me voici

**Where you at?**

Où es-tu?

**The night is young**

La nuit commence

**In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you**

Dans la foule, la musique est forte mais je te trouverai

**Ready or not**

Prêt ou pas

**Here I come**

Me voici

**I like your face**

J'aime ton visage

**Do you like my song?**

Aimes-tu ma chanson?

**Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you**

Chante-la simplement la la la la la la et je te trouverai

**Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)**

Prêt ou pas

**Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)**

Prêt ou pas

**Ready or not here I come here I come**

Prêt ou pas me voici, me voici

**You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs**

Tu es comme une bouffée d'air frais dans mes poumons

**You and me dance from the night to the dawn**

Toi et moi dansons jusqu'à l'aube

**Ready or not here I come boy it's on**

Prêt ou pas me voici mec c'est en route

**(x2)**

**Ready or not**

Prêt ou pas

**Here I come**

Me voici

**Where you at?**

Où es-tu?

**The night is young**

La nuit commence

**In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you**

Dans la foule, la musique est forte mais je te trouverai

**Ready or not**

**Prêt ou pas**

**Here I come**

Me voici

**I like your face**

J'aime ton visage

**Do you like my song?**

Aimes-tu ma chanson?

**Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you**

Chante-la simplement la la la la la la et je te trouverai

**Ready or not (you're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs)**

Prêt ou pas (tu es une bouffée d'air frais dans mes poumons)

**(Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)**

**Ready or not (here I come, ohhhh)**

Prêt ou pas (me voici, ohhhh)

**(Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)**

**Ready or not (x4)**

Prêt ou pas

**(Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)**

**Boombada Boombada Boombada**

**Ready or not!**

Prêt ou pas

**POV Kayla **

Quand Kayla regarda autour d'elle, elle vit tout les membres du club applaudir avec Will et même Sue. Enfin, sauf Rachel.

**J'étais sur qu'elle serait jalouse, nan mais elle se prend pour qui**, se dit Kayla

-C'était super, tu as une voix magnifique et tu es prise sans hésiter alors je te souhaite la bienvenue chez les New Directions, annonça Will

-Merci, répondit-elle

-Cette fille chante beaucoup mieux que le hobbit, dit Santana

-C'est clair, c'était génial, dit Sam.

-Je dois avouer que cette gamine n'est pas aussi ridicule que vous, renchérit Sue

-Pas tant que ça, grogna Rachel.

Kayla sourit. Elle était sûr qu'elle allait se sentir bien dans ce club et puis personne ne l'avait reconnu. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle se dit mais

**J'étais sûr que les fées aiderait mais elles ont lâchées leur poussière sur Kayla**, se dit une grande blonde aux yeux azur

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Si oui revenez pour le prochain chapitre et n'hésiter pas à donner votre avis.

P.S: la chanson est Ready or not de Bridgit Mendler


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Je voudrais d'abord remercier tous ceux qui suivent ma fiction. Voici le 3ème chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaisent.

* * *

**POV Kayla**

Le lendemain, Kayla était à son casier quand elle sentit quelqu'un dérrière elle. Elle se retourna pour voir un jeune homme avec une crête la regardait avec un sourire charmeur.

**Magnifique le raton laveur mort sur ta tête Noah**, se dit Kayla

-Salut beauté, je suis Noah Puckerman, le gars le plus sexy de ce bahut, dit Noah avec le meme sourire scotché au visage

-Kayla Anderson, mais si tu veut un conseil tu n'a aucune chance avec moi donc tu peux oublier ton numéro du "gars le plus sexy du bahut" pour le transformer en quelque chose de moins cliché

-Tu me rappelles drôlement quelqu'un, répondit-il, mais si je n'ai aucune chance je t'embêterais pas mais si tu veut un conseil toi aussi fait gaffe à Berry

-Berry?

-La fille du glee-club qui parle trop, expliqua Noah

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, elle ne me fera rien sans en avoir les conséquences, dit Kayla

-Bon je dois y aller, content d'avoir fait ta connaissance

Kayla sourit pour toute réponse.** Il n'a pas changé**, pensa t-elle,** enfin sauf ses cheveux, cette crête est horrible.**

-Salut, dit une voix enfantine derrière elle, je m'appelle Brittany .

Kayla se retourna en souriant

-Kayla Anderson, ravie de te rencontrer

-Moi aussi, mais je savais qu'il y aurait deux nouveaux de la meme famille c'est mon chat Lord Tubbington qui me la dit, raconta t-elle, il est voyant et il m'a prévenu.

Kayla sourit. Brittany aussi n'avait pas changer

-Par contre il ne m'a pas dit que c'était toi qui venais.

-Moi? s'étonna Kayla

-Bah oui tu est Kayla, la soeur de San'

**Comment elle fait ça?** s'indigna Kayla dans sa tête

-Est que tu l'a dit à Santana ?

**Pourvu que non, pourvu que non**

-Nan...

**Hallelujah**

-...mais j'allais y aller avec toi

-NON, s'écria Kayla

Tous le monde la regardait. **Quelle idiote je suis**

Elle entraina Brittany à l'abri des regards

-Il ne faut surtout ne rien lui dire, expliqua Kayla

-Mais pourquoi? demanda Brittany

-Parce que je ne veux pas lui dire tout de suite. Est que tu peut garder ça pour toi?

-D'accord, dit-elle; en tous cas, je suis ravie de te revoir Kay

-Moi aussi, sourit Kayla

**Voix du haut-parleur**: Ici Sue Sylvester, que la nouvelle soit dans mon bureau dans 5min. Mauvaise journée à vous, futurs loosers de l'Ohio

-Bon, on se voit plus tard, dit Kayla

-Bye

**Que me veut Sue ça fait tellement longtemps**

10 minutes plus tard, elle arriva essoufflé

-T'es en retard gamine

-Désolé mais... commença Kayla

-J'en ai rien a faire, assis, ordonna Sue

-Alors que me voulais vous? demanda Kayla

-Pour commencer, je suis ravie de te revoir Kay. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu reviendrais dans ce trou à rat qu'est Lima

-Disons que j'ai mes raisons, sourit Kayla, je suis contente de te revoir aussi Sue

-Tu as tellement grandie

-Toi aussi, se moqua Kayla

-Tu est toujours pareil gamine. Alors vas tu me raconter ce qu'il c'est passé ou pas? questionna Sue

-C'est compliqué et puis tu n'as qu'à cherché toute seule, dit Kayla

-D'accord mais tu verras je saurais, assura Sue

-Comment va Jen? demanda l'adolescente

-Morte l'année dernière

-Excuse moi je...

-Ce n'est rien Kay. Qui est au courant?

-Et bien il y a Blaine et Brittany

-Mmmh

-Bon il y a glee-club, je vais y aller

Elle partit vers la salle du club ou il manquait quelques membres. Elle partit s'assoir entre une fille noire et le copain de Blaine.

**Toujours aussi bien habiller ce Kurt même six ans plus tard**, se dit-elle

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Kurt Hummel et elle c'est Mercedes Jones

-Kayla Anderson, enchanté à vous. Blaine m'a beaucoup parlé de toi Kurt mais quand je dit beaucoup c'est vraiment beaucoup

-Menteuse, dit Blaine qui venait d'arriver en bon dernier

-A ouais, se moqua t-elle, j'ai quelque souvenirs en stock, c'est peut etre ta bouche qui parlait toute seule quand elle disait " Ses yeux sont magnifiques que ça te donne envie de ne pas les lâcher et son visage qui le fait ressembler à un ange et il y aussi son magnifique c..."

C'est un Blaine tout rouge qui venait de lui mettre sa main sur sa bouche sous les rires des autres.

-Traitresse, cria t-il en enlevant sa main

-Fallait pas me provoquer cousin, rigola t-elle

-J'te déteste, bouda Blaine

-Mais moi aussi je t'aime chou enfin excepter ton gel qui me donne envie de vomir, dit Kayla

-Laisse mon gel tranquille

Pour toute réponse, Kayla lui fit un magnifique sourire. C'est à ce moment là que Will entra avec Sue.

-Bonjour les jeunes, cette semaine le thème est libre chacun chantera ce qu'il veut

-Mauvaise idée Schuester, marmonna Sue mais personne n'entendit

-Alors qui veut commencer?

Avant meme que quelqu'un fasse un geste, Rachel se mit au centre:

-Tout d'abord je tient à dire à Finn que j'en ai marre qu'il me harcèle pour que je sorte avec lui car la réponse est toujours non (P.S: Je suis pas fan du Finchel, dans ma fiction ils ne sont pas mit ensemble à la fin de la saison 2). Ensuite, je tient à dire que je suis contre le fait d'avoir accepter la cousine de Blaine qui selon moi n'a pas le talent nécessaire pour faire partie du glee club.

Avant que Will ne disent quelque chose ou que Santana ne l'insulte; Kayla se leva, se mit au centre et regarda Rachel dans les yeux.

-Ecoute moi bien le nain, tu peux être jalouse si tu veux mais je t'interdit de dire que je n'ai pas assez de talent pour ce club car si s'était le cas, tu ne serais pas là à faire ta miss je sais tout et tu vas regretter ce que tu vient de dire car on n'insultent ni moi, ni ma famille, ni mes amis sans en avoir les conséquences sauf moi bien sur. Et si tu penses avoir plus de talent que moi alors vas y montre le. On fait un duo et le club vote pour la meilleure sauf si tu a peur bien sur, finit Kayla avec arrogance

-Jamais, dit Rachel

**Cette fille fait aussi peur que Santana ma parole,** se dit Rachel.** Mais en tant que futur star de Broadway, je dois contrôler mes émotions.**

-Bien sur, c'est le public qui choisit la chanson enfin le premier qui propose, dit Kayla en se tournant vers les autres membres qui était quelque peu surpris de l'arrogance de cette fille qui faisait pensée à Santana

-Grenade de Bruno Mars, lança joyeusement Brittany

Rachel voulut lui lançait un regard noir mais celui de Santana l'en dissuada

-C'est une chanson masculine, répliqua Rachel

-Etant 100% hétéro, ça ne m'inquiète pas de chanter cette chanson par contre toi...dit Kayla

-Tu insinue que je suis lesbienne, s'énerva Rachel

-Je n'insinue pas, j'affirme. Bon musique, lança t-elle au musiciens

Avant que Rachel ne puisse répondre, la mélodie commença

**Kayla:**

**Easy come easy go**  
_Ça va et ça vient_

**That's just how you live oh**  
_C'est ta façon de vivre_

**Take take take it all**  
_Prends, prends, prends tout_

**But you never give,**  
_Mais tu n'as jamais donné_

**Should of known you were trouble**  
_Si ça c'était su tu as été troublée_

**From the first kiss had your eyes wide open,**  
_Dès le premier baiser, tu avais les yeux GRAND ouverts_

**Why were they open ?**  
_Pourquoi étaient-ils ouverts ?_

**Gave you all I had**  
_Je t'ai donné tout ce que j'avais_

**And you tossed it in the trash,**  
_Et tu as balancé ça aux ordures_

**You tossed it in the trash, you did.**  
_Tu as balancé ça aux ordures, oui tu l'as fait._

**Rachel et Kayla:**

**To give me all your love is**  
_Me donner tout ton amour c'est_

**All I ever asked cause what you don't understand,**  
_Tout ce que je t'avais demandé parce que ce que tu ne comprends pas_

**Is id catch a grenade for ya.**  
_C'est que j'ai lancé une grenade pour toi._

**Throw my hand on the blade for ya,**  
_Ma main transpercée par la lame pour toi,_

**Id jump in front of a train for ya.**  
_Je ferai face à un train pour toi._

**You know I'd do anything for ya.**  
_Tu sais que je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi._

**See I would go through all this pain take a bullet straight through my brain.**  
_Regarde, je vais traverser cette peine, une balle directement en travers de mon cerveau_

**Yes I would die for ya baby, but you won't do the same.**  
_Oui, je pourrais mourir pour toi Bébé mais tu ne ferais pas la même chose pour moi._

**Rachel:**

**Black, black, black and blue beat me till I'm am numb tell the devil**  
_Noir, noir, noir et bleu bats moi jusqu'à ce que je devienne le chiffre de l'enfer_

**I said hey when you get back to where you're from.**  
_J'ai dit hey quand tu es revenu d'où tu venais._

**Bad women bad women**  
_Mauvaise femme mauvaise femme_

**That's just what you are yeah**  
_C'est ce que tu es yeah_

**You smile in my face than rip the breaks out my car.**  
_Tu me souries alors que tu as arraché les freins de ma voiture._

**Gave you all I had**  
_Je t'ai donné tout ce que j'avais_

**And you tossed it in the trash,**  
_Et tu as balancé ça aux ordures_

**You tossed it in the trash, you did.**  
_Tu as balancé ça aux ordures, oui tu l'as fait._

**Les Deux:**

**To give me all your love is**  
_Me donner tout ton amour c'est_

**All I ever asked cause what you don't understand,**  
_Tout ce que je t'avais demandé parce que ce que tu ne comprends pas_

**Is id catch a grenade for ya.**  
_J'attraperai une grenade pour toi_

**Throw my hand on the blade for ya,**  
_Je jetterai ma main sous une lame pour toi_

**Id jump in front of a train for ya.**  
_Je sauterai devant un train pour toi. ._

**You know I'd do anything for ya.**  
_Tu sais que je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi._

**Listen baby I would go through all this pain take a bullet straight through my brain.**  
_Regarde, je vais traverser cette peine, une balle directement en travers de mon cerveau_

**Yes I would die for you baby, but you won't do the same.**  
_Oui, je pourrais mourir pour toi Bébé mais tu ne ferais pas la même chose pour moi._

** Kayla:**

**If my body was on fire ooh**  
_Si mon corps était en feu ooh_

**You would watch me burn down in flames.**  
_Tu regarderai les flammes me brûler_

**Rachel:**

**You said you loved me you're a liar**  
_Tu as dit que tu m'aimais tu es une menteuse_

**Cause you never ever ever did baby **  
_Parce que tu n'as jamais, jamais, rien ressenti de la sorte bébé..._

**Refrain: les deux**

A la fin de la chanson, tout le monde applaudie les deux filles. Will se mit entre les deux et dit:

-Un magnifique duel de diva improvisé si vous voulez mon avis. Alors qui vote pour Rachel?

La main de Finn se leva.

**Quel idiot celui là**, se dit Kayla

Rachel perdit rapidement son sourire ce qui fit apparaitre celui de Kayla

-Qui vote pour Kayla? continua Will

Toutes les mains se levèrent sauf Finn. Meme Sue levait la main et lui envoya un clin d'oeil que personne ne vit.

-La victoire à l'unanimité ou presque pour Kayla, annonça Will qui applaudit suivie de tout les membres du club

-C'est injuste, s'écria Rachel

-Le peuple a parlé Gayrry, le peuple a parlé, dit Kayla

Rachel sortit de la salle hors d'elle. **  
**

-Qu'est qu'elle est susceptible, murmura Kayla

Plus tard:

Kayla était dans sa chambre. Elle regardait cette photo. Il y avait un homme et une femme avec deux petites filles. Ils étaient heureux. Blaine, qu'elle n'avait pas vue entrer, lui dit:

-Kay, il faut que tu fasses ton deuil maintenant, ça fait huit ans qu'il n'ait plus là

-Même si ça fait huit ans, je ne pourrais jamais oublier mon père

Kayla posa la photo et éclata en sanglot dans les bras de Blaine.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu mon chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plu. Je pense que vous avez tous compris ce qui est arrivé au père de Kayla et Santana. Laissez vos reviews.

Bonne journée/soirée


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Voici mon nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**POV Kayla**

Cela faisait deux semaine que Kayla était dans ce lycée. Elle n'avait reçu qu'un seule slushie et le footballeur qui lui avait lancé c'était mystérieusement retrouver avec un casier qui lance un liquide bleu non-identifié dès qu'on l'ouvre. Grâce à cela, plus personnes n'osait lancer de slushies sur les membres du glee-club. Enfin sauf Rachel, vu que les deux filles ne s'apprécie pas du tout. Kayla passait beaucoup de temps avec son nouvel ami

**_Flashback_**

Kayla était perdu dans les couloirs. Encore.

-J'en ai marre de ce lycée, à quoi ça sert qu'il soit aussi énorme, s'écria Kayla dans un couloir vide.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, répondit une voix derrière elle

Kayla se retourna pour se trouver en face d'un blond du glee-club

-Moi aussi j'étais complètement perdu quand je suis arrivé ici, continua t-il. Au fait, je m'appelle Sam Evans.

-Kayla Anderson

-Je sais, tu est dans ma classe. Je t'y emmène? proposa Sam en souriant

-Avec plaisir, dit Kayla en souriant aussi

_**Fin du flashback**_

Et ils sont devenus amis. Kayla passait aussi beaucoup de temps avec Brittany ce qui exaspérait une personne en particulier

**POV Santana**

Santana en avait marre. Cette nouvelle passait son temps avec SA Brittany et Santana était jalouse. Anderson passait justement devant Santana.

**Il est temps de mettre les choses au clair**, pensa Santana en allant vers elle

-Salut, je suis Santana Lopez mais tu dois surement le savoir et ne répond pas j'en ai rien a faire de ce que tu veux dire, ajouta t'elle en voyant qu'Anderson allez répondre. Tu vas juste m'écouter parce que je ne le répèterais pas. Brittany est MA copine et tu l'empêche de passer du temps avec moi et j'en ai marre alors tu vas laisser ma copine tranquille ou sinon je t'arrache tes cheveux de moutons un à un et je les envoie comme cadeau de Noel à Figgins pour compenser sa calvitie. Est que j'ai étais clair?

Pour toute réponse, Anderson lui tourna le dos et rangea ses affaires comme si de rien était.

-Non mais pour qui tu te prend pour me tourner le dos, je suis Santana Lopez et tu me dois le respect comme tous les loosers de ce lycée, s'énerva Santana

-Et c'est sensé m'apporter quoi? demanda Kayla. Après tous, tu est juste une fille perdue ayant vécu de grandes tristesses mais qui les cachent derrière une carapace de garce sans coeur qui n'aiment personne sauf sa petite amie en qui elle n'a pas confiance, finit t-elle avec un sourire arrogant

-La ferme, dit Santana qui était déroutée par ce qu'elle avait dit

-Pourquoi ? Je ne pense pas que ce que j'ai dit est faux. Et toi aussi, ajouta Kayla. Mais sache qu'il n'y a rien entre Brittany et moi, soit tranquille. Et puis je sui hétéro.

Santana la regardait partir en bouillonnant de rage. Comment cette fille pouvait oser lui parler comme ça? Comment pouvait t'elle savoir ces choses? Pourquoi n'avait t'elle pas réagi? C'est en se posant toute ses questions que Santana parti en cours toujours énervée et blessée.

**POV Kayla**

Kayla n'était pas fière de ses paroles. Elle savait que Santana avait été blessée même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Elle avait laissé la colère parler mais elle n'irait pas s'excuser, après tout elle l'avait cherché et surtout Kayla avait sa fierté n'oublions pas que c'est une Lopez. Kayla s'ennuya toute la journée en pensant à la meilleure parti de cette journée: le glee-club. Elle adorait ce club qui lui rappelait la chorale de son ancien lycée: les Golden Voices. Elle en avait était la leader dès son entrée au lycée en cherchant des talents dans tous le lycée avec l'aide de ses meilleurs amis Brody, Selena et Dray et aussi de leur coach qui venait d'arriver l'année même. Et leur effort avait porter leurs fruits lorsqu'ils avaient gagné les Nationales cette année là et l'année suivante (Dans Glee, les personnages sont, dans la saison 1, pour la plupart en deuxième année de lycée et d'autres en première. Dans ma fiction, ils ont tous un an de moins que dans la serie donc ils sont soit en première année de lycée soit en dernière année de collège. On dira donc dans ma fiction que McKinley est un collège/lycée. J'espère que vous avez tout compris). Elle était un peu triste lorsqu'elle avait dû les quittés pour cette année mais elle se sentait chez elle à Lima.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle du glee club, il n'y avait que très peu de personnes. Elle alla s'assoir et ignora le regard assassin que lui lançait Berry ou Gayrry comme elle aimait l'appeler

**POV Rachel**

Rachel était énervée par cette nouvelle qui prenait petit à petit sa place de soliste dans le club. Elle écouta d'une oreille la chanson que Mercedes chantait et chercha un moyen de reprendre sa place. Après le cours de chant, elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et s'installa sur un ordinateur. Elle hésita puis se dit que c'était pour une bonne cause. Elle tapa " Kayla Anderson, Los Angeles". Elle trouva un site avec les noms de plusieurs Kayla vivant à Los Angeles. Elle ne regarda que les noms de familles en A et ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix. Il n'y avait aucune Kayla Anderson à Los Angeles. Elle imprima les noms, rentre chez elle et rangea la liste de noms qui ne lui servirait surement pas.

**Mais qui est cette fille?** fut la seule question que Rachel se posa toute la soirée

* * *

Je sais que ce chapitre est cours mais j'espère me rattraper. Votre avis? Amitiés Sam et Kayla, Santana et Rachel jalouses, les découvertes de Rachel.

Merci de suivre ma fiction.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour/ Bonsoir

Je suis de retour avec un chapitre plus long que le dernier. J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je voudrais aussi remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que quelques personnes suivent ma fiction.

En tous cas bonne lecture!

* * *

**POV Rachel**

Rachel marchait vers son casier comme tous les matins. Mais ce jour-là, elle était troublée. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle devait faire par rapport aux découvertes sur la nouvelle. Elle pourrait le dire à l'administration mais Blaine aurait des problèmes aussi et Kurt lui en voudrait. Elle pourrait aussi les utiliser pour lui faire du chantage mais Rachel n'était pas désespérée à ce point. Ou elle pourrait découvrir son vrai nom et l'humilier devant le glee-club. Cette pensée la fit sourire et elle prit donc la 3ème option. Mais elle aurait besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un. Elle se demanda qui pourrait l'aider. Finn? Beaucoup trop idiot et puis il s'imaginerait des choses. Kurt? Il aimait beaucoup trop Blaine pour faire du mal à sa soi-disant cousine. Quinn? Elles étaient maintenant amies mais Rachel savait qu'elle refuserait. Rachel se demanda si c'était une bonne idée quand elle vit Brittany rigoler avec la nouvelle et un peu plus loin Santana fusiller la soi-disant Anderson du regard. Le sourire de Rachel s'élargit. Elle venait de trouver la fille parfaite pour l'aider.

**POV Santana**

Santana était dans une salle de classe vide avec Berry en face d'elle qui avait un sourire aussi grand que son nez.

- Bon Berry j'ai pas que ça à faire alors parles ou je me casse

- J'ai besoin de ton aide pour une affaire de la plus grande importance, dit Rachel d'un ton sérieux

-Ok, tu sais quoi? Je vais m'en aller parce que j'ai pas le temps d'aider un hobbit en pleine croissance

-Même si je sais des choses que personne ne devrait savoir sur la nouvelle amie de ta copine

Santana qui était près de la porte s'arrêta net.

-Ca devrait t'intéresser, continua Rachel

-En quoi tu veut que je t'aide? demanda Santana

-J'ai besoin de toi pour la détruire, pour que cette fille me rende ma place de soliste qu'elle est en train de me prendre petit à petit.

-Et qu'est que j'y gagne? questionna la plus grande

-Plus de temps avec Brittany et la satisfaction de t'être venger d'une personne que tu n'aimes pas, explique Rachel avec un sourire

Santana réfléchi au pour et au contre. Elle pourrait se venger des paroles que la jeune fille lui avait dite et avoir plus de temps avec Brittany. Mais elle devrait passer du temps avec Berry et si Brittany l'apprenait, elle lui en voudrait.

**Brittany n'est pas obligée de le savoir**, se dit Santana

-C'est d'accord, dit Santana. Qu'est que tu sais sur elle?

-Quelque chose de très compromettant, répondit Rachel avec un sourire. Elle ne s'appelle pas Kayla Anderson.

**POV Kayla**

Mr Schuester regardait la chorale avec un grand sourire. Derrière lui se trouvait Sue, coach Beiste et Emma Pillsburry.

-J'ai eu une idée géniale pour le thème de cette semaine qui sera la semaine des duos. Chaque couple chantera une chanson et le jury, composé de moi, Sue, coach Beiste et Mlle Pillsburry, décidera qui seront les meilleurs qui gagneront un diner au Breadsticks (Comme vous avez du le remarquer, je me suis inspirée de la saison 2).

Cette nouvelle fut accueilli par des acclamations de la part du club.

-Par contre, les duos seront tirés au sort, ajouta Will

Cette nouvelle-là fut accueilli par des protestations.

-STOP. Cela permettra de créer de nouvelles amitiés au sein du glee-club. Ce sera Sue qui tirera au sort les prénoms de ce chapeau, dit Will en tendant un chapeau à Sue

-Alors, bande de loosers, voyons quels duos horripilant vais-je créer, dit Sue. Le hobbit au pif surdimentionné sera avec ... l'empoté à roulettes.

Rachel fronça les sourcils de mécontentement et croisa les bras alors que Artie gardait son air impassible.

-Frankenteen sera avec... Aretha qui me fait presque pitié vu le partenaire qu'elle doit se coltinait.

Finn était étonné et Mercedes semblait mécontente du choix autant que Rachel.

-Trouty Mouth sera avec... Asian girl.

Tina sourit à Sam et Sam lui rendit son sourire.

-Porcelaine sera avec... l'autre gay geleux

Ils semblaient être le seul couple heureux du choix pour l'instant.

-Q. sera avec... Anderson féminin.

Kayla était contenta du choix mais gardait un visage impassible tout comme Quinn. Après tout, Quinn avait était sa meilleure amie à une époque (Dans ma fiction, Quinn à toujours était Quinn et jamais Lucy)

-Brittany tu seras avec... Puckerman.

Brittany sautilla de joie et Noah reçu un regard noir de Santana.

-Et pour finir Lopez sera avec Asian boy. Que des duos horrible, y'en a aucun qui gagnera si vous voulez mon avis

_Quelques jours plus tard:_

Kayla avait été heureuse de travailler avec Quinn. C'était toujours une personne au grand coeur, sauf que maintenant elle se cachait derrière un masque de glace et Kayla s'en voulait pour ça.

**Flashback**

Kayla et Quinn étaient dans la salle de chant en train de répéter leur chanson quand elles décidèrent de faire une pause.

-Je suis contente de travailler avec toi, dit Quinn.

-Vraiment? s'étonna Kayla

-Ouais, répondit Quinn. Tu sais, dans ce lycée, les gens pensent que je suis un bloc de glace mais ce n'est qu'un masque pour me protéger. Avant d'entrer au glee-club, j'étais populaire, capitaine des cheerleaders, je sortais avec le quaterback, toutes les filles voulaient être moi et tous les garçons me voulaient dans leur lit. J'aimais tous ça. J'aimais quand les gens s'écartait quand je traversais un couloir, j'aimais lancer des slushies sur les loosers. Et puis je suis entrée au glee-club, au départ c'était Sue qui voulait qu'on espionne alors j'ai joué le jeu. Mais après, j'ai commencé à aimer venir à ce cours et j'ai même commencé à aimer les personnes qui y était mais je cachais tous mes sentiments derrière mon masque. Ensuite je suis tombée enceinte et j'ai tout perdu. Ma popularité, mon uniforme, ma famille, mes soi-disant amis, mon petit-ami. Tout sauf une chose. Le glee-club. Et c'est là que j'ai fait tomber mon masque devant ces personnes qui sont aujourd'hui ma famille. Je sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça.

-Peut-être parce que c'est plus facile de parler à des personnes qu'on ne connait pas, dit Kayla en souriant. Mais tu pouvais être reine de ce lycée sans pour autant être de glace. Pourquoi?

-Pour cacher ma tristesse. Tu sais quand j'était petite j'avais 5 amis. On formait un beau groupe. On était populaire mais joyeux et aimer de tous. Il y avait moi, la plus sage; Brittany, la plus généreuse; Noah, le bad-boy; Kurt, le plus classe; Santana, la plus garce; et...

Quinn semblait hésiter. Kayla savait pourquoi.

-Et Kayla, la blagueuse du groupe. Elle a toujours aimé attirer l'attention et faire des blagues à ceux qu'elle aimer ou pas. On était tous très proche les uns au autres et inséparables malgré le fait que Santana et Kayla était soeurs et qu'elle avait un an de moins. Et puis...

Quinn hésita une seconde fois. Kayla décida de parler à son tour:

-Tu n'est pas obligée de continuer tu sais.

-Si ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Donc ensuite il y a eu un drame. On avait 11 ans et on devait se retrouver au square du coin. Il ne manquait plus que Santana et Kayla. Après avoir attendu pas mal de temps, on a décidé d'aller chez elles. Lorsqu'on est arrivé, c'est le beau-père de Santana qui nous ouvrit la porte. Il avait un air impassible mais c'était mauvais signe car d'habitude il souriait tout le temps. Arrivé au salon, on vit la grand-mère et la mère des filles en train de pleurer et Santana était recroquevillé sur un fauteuil. Quand elle nous a vu, elle s'est mis droite et nous a regardé avec tristesse. Elle a dit que Kayla était partie et elle nous a tendu une lettre. Elle disait qu'elle devait partir mais elle ne disait pourquoi. En bas de la feuille il y avait le titre d'une chanson qui représentait exactement le situation. Tous a changé depuis ce jour, notre amitié a été brisée. Kurt s'est isolé et Puck est devenu amis avec des gars de son équipe de foot. Et moi aussi je me suis éloignée. Seul Brittany et Santana sont restées amis comme avant. Personne ne sait où est Kayla, certains pensent qu'elle est morte, d'autres qu'elle se cache mais la police ne la jamais retrouver. C'est à partir de ce jour que j'ai pris ce masque comme protection. Ce jour où j'ai perdu ma meilleure amie. Et cette chanson. Il m'arrive parfois de l'écouter et de repenser à cette amitié.

Kayla se sentit honteuse d'avoir fait autant de mal au personnes qu'elle aimait.

-Et toi où tu penses qu'elle est cette Kayla?

-Quelque part, où elle attend le bon moment pour revenir, répondit Quinn en séchant une larme. Merci de m'avoir écouter.

-De rien, sourit Kayla. Et puis si tu as besoin de parler je suis là et j'espère que tu me considère comme ton amie car moi c'est le cas.

-C'est le cas aussi, assura Quinn. Bon, on reprend.

**Fin du Flashback**

Malgré les petits remords qu'elle éprouvait, Kayla ne regrettait pas d'être parti. Elle avait protégée ceux qu'elle aimait et c'était ce qui comptait. Kayla changea de pensées pour diriger son esprit vers la compétition de la semaine. Elle et Quinn avait toute leurs chances de gagner. Tous le monde étaient passer sauf elles. Rachel et Artie avait fait un mash-up de Don't Rain On My Parade de Barbra Streisand et de Stronger de Kanye West (idée complètement ridicule, je sais). Autant dire que c'était plus un duel qu'un duo. Finn et Mercedes avait reprit Scream de Janet et Michael Jackson. Pas mal dans l'ensemble même si ça n'avait pas l'air d'être leur genre de musique et cela lui a été confirmé ensuite par Quinn. Sam et Tina avait chanté 3 de Britney Spears. Bonne reprise mais il ne gagneront jamais avec Sue qui hait Britney et Emma qui n'avait pas l'air emballé par les paroles. Kurt et Blaine avait repris Perfect de P!nk et franchement tous le monde avait adoré. Brittany et Puck ont chanté After Tonight de Justin Nozuka. Joli performance. Et Santana et Mike ou plutôt Santana et Mike au refrain avait chanté I Still Believe de Mariah Carey. Quinn et Kayla avait décidé de les étonner en prenant une chanson qu'ils n'aurait jamais imaginer qu'elles chantent. Comme ils ne connaissaient pas vraiment Kayla, ils suffisait de prendre une chanson qui allait bien a Quinn mais que personne n'aurait imaginer. Le choix avait été difficile mais elle avait finit par trouver. Elles étaient tous les deux devant la chorale et Quinn fit signe aux musiciens de commencer et dès les premières notes Kayla vit les visages etonnés des autres.

**Parfait**, se dit-elle.

Elle sourit et commença à chanter:

**Kayla:**

**Very superstitious writings on the wall**  
_(Les gens) Très superstitieux croient la fin du monde proche_  
**Very superstitious ladder 'bout to fall**  
_(Les gens) Très superstitieux ne passent pas sous les échelles_  
**Thirteen month old baby broke the looking glass**  
_Vieux de treize mois, un bébé casse un miroir_  
**Seven years of bad luck**  
_Sept ans de malchance_  
**The good things in your past**  
_Les bonnes choses appartiennent au passé_  
**When you believe in things you don't understand**  
_Quand tu crois à des choses que tu ne comprends pas_  
**Then you suffer**  
_Alors tu souffres_  
**Very superstitious ain't the way**  
_Etre très superstitieux n'est pas le chemin (à prendre)_  
**Hey hey hey**  
_Hey hey hey_

**Quinn:**

**Ooh very superstitious**  
_Ooh (Les gens) Très superstitieux_  
**Wash your face and hands**  
_Lavent leur visage et leurs mains_  
**Rid me of the problem, do all that you can**  
_Débarrasse moi des problèmes, fais tout ce que tu peux_  
**Keep me in daydream, keep me goin' strong**  
_Garde moi dans ce jour de rêve, garde moi aussi fort_  
**You don't wanna save me, sad is my song**  
_Tu ne veux pas me sauver, triste est ma chanson_  
**When you believe in things you don't understand**  
_Quand tu crois à des choses que tu ne comprends pas_  
**Then you suffer**  
_Alors tu souffres_  
**Superstition ain't the way**  
_La superstition n'est pas le chemin (à prendre)_  
**Hey hey hey**  
_Hey hey hey_

**Quinn et Kayla:**

**Very superstitious nothing more to say**  
_(Les gens) Très superstitieux n'ont rien à dire_  
**Very superstitious the devil's on his way**  
_(Les gens) Très superstitieux ont le diable sur leur chemin_  
**Thirteen month old baby broke the looking glass**  
_Vieux de treize mois, un bébé casse un miroir_  
**Seven years of bad luck**  
_Sept ans de malchance_  
**The good things in your past**  
_Les bonnes choses appartiennent au passé_  
**When you believe in things you don't understand**  
_Quand tu crois à des choses que tu ne comprends pas_  
**Then you suffer**  
_Alors tu souffres_  
**Superstition ain't the way**  
_La superstition n'est pas le chemin (à prendre)_  
**Hey hey hey**  
_Hey hey hey_

La chorale et le jury applaudit les deux filles qui se sourirent. Will arriva près d'elle et dit:

-C'était géniale et surprenant. Quinn je savait pas que ta voix pouvait monter en puissance et Kayla tu as été géniale aussi. Maintenant chaque membre du jury va voter pour le meilleur , Sue tu commences.

-Alors pour tout vous dire je me suis franchement ennuyé cette semaine. Berry et Abrams étaient horrible, Hudson et Jones me faisaient tellement pitié que je voulais leur donner une pièce, Evans et Cohen-Chang ont prouvé leur choix de merde en matière musicale, Hummel et Anderson m'ont donné envie de vomir, Brittany et Puckerman ne se sont pas creusés les méninges mais c'est pas franchement étonnant, Lopez et Chang ont seulement bougés leurs fesses et Fabray et Anderson ont été les seules à me satisfaire donc mon vote est fait.

-Merci Sue mais tu n'était pas obliger de donner tous ces détails. Emma, ton vote? demanda Will

-Et bien, je pense que vous avez tous fait des efforts cette semaine et j'en suis contente mais je vote pour Kurt et Blaine pour la sensibilité qu'ils ont exprimé dans leur interprétation.

-Pfff, les gays sont tous sensibles sauf moi bien sûr, lança Santana.

Avant que Kurt ne lui réponde et que ça se finissent en bataille, Will reprit:

-Shannon, qu'est que tu en penses?

-Eh bien, j'ai beaucoup aimé cette semaine en votre compagnie mais je dois dire que j'ai beaucoup aimé la simplicité de Brittany et Puck.

-Pour ma part, j'ai aimé toutes vos interprétations et je suis fier de vous mais j'ai aimé l'idée plutôt inattendu de Kayla et Quinn. Donc compte tenu des votes, les gagnants ou plutôt les gagnantes sont Kayla et Quinn.

Tous le monde applaudit les deux gagnantes qui se tapèrent dans la main. Enfin tous sauf Rachel qui était énervé de n'avoir même pas eu un vote.

* * *

Votre avis? Alliance Pezberry (j'ai suivie le conseil d'une review de p'tit griffon), amitié Quinn/Kayla, semaine de duos, nouvelles découvertes sur le passé de Kayla, les chansons. N'hésitez pas à donnez votre avis, conseilles et idées. Nouveau chapitre bientôt je l'espère.

P.S=la chanson chantée par Kayla et Quinn est Superstition de Stevie Wonder


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Je m'excuse pour ce long retard, j'étais en voyage scolaire donc je ne pouvez pas poster mon chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira car j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**POV Kayla**

-Je peux de poser une question? demanda Kayla à Quinn

Elles étaient toutes les deux au Breadsticks pour fêter leur victoire avec le cadeau de Mr Schuester.

-Vas-y, répondit Quinn

-Ca fait combien de temps que tu craques sur Berry? questionna Kayla

Quinn faillit s'étrangler avec sa boisson tandis que Kayla abordait un air amusé.

-Je te demande pardon? s'exclama Quinn. Je ne craque pas sur Rachel pour ton information. Qu'est qui te fait dire ça?

-Le façon dont tu la regardes, le sourire idiot que tu as sur le visage quand vous discutez ensemble, le fait que tu l'appelles Rachel alors que tu as passé des années à faire semblant de la détester, et aussi la fait que tu es en train de rougir là maintenant alors que je t'énonce mes raisons.

Quinn était, en effet, en train de rougir sous le regard moqueur de Kayla.

-Bon d'accord, je craque sur Rachel, contente?

-Très, tu lui as dit?

-Rachel est hétéro et j'ai pas envie de me ridiculiser.

-Elle, hétéro? rigola Kayla. Mais bien sur et moi je suis plus connue que Michael Jackson et Whitney Houston réunis.

-Qu'est qui te fait dire ça? Ton gayradar?

-Non, mon troisième œil mexicain

-Tu es mexicaine?

-Ouais et plusieurs autres origines latines mais ne change pas de sujet. Tu devrais lui dire. Vu comment elle mattait ton cul l'autre jour, ça m'étonnerais qu'elle dise non.

-Et toi alors, avec Sam qui te dévore des yeux c'est pas mieux.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi Sam est mon ami par contre toi tu sais que j'ai raison alors soit tu vas lui parler ou c'est moi qui le fait.

-T'oserais pas? s'inquiéta Quinn

-Oh que si j'oserais, dit Kayla avec un sourire diabolique

**POV Quinn**

Pour cause d'avoir trop parler, Quinn se retrouvait en ce lundi matin devant le casier de Rachel. Quand elle vit Rachel arriver, elle maudit Kayla qui était un peu plus loin et qui avait l'air amusé par la situation.

-Salut Quinn, comment vas-tu? demanda Rachel avec un grand sourire

-Euh...bien et toi? questionna Quinn

-Tu es sûr que tu vas bien? s'inquièta Rachel. Je peux t'emmener à l'infirmerie ou...

-Non t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Je dois y aller, à plus, dit Quinn précipitamment

Elle se dirigea vers Kayla qui prenait ses affaires de son casier.

-J'ai pas pu, commança Quinn.

-Bizarrement, ça m'étonne pas, répondit Kayla

-J'ai pas pu OK, dit Quinn.

-Oui, tu as fait ce qu'on appelle "se dégonfler"

-J'ten supplie ne lui dit rien.

-Quinn Fabray qui me supplie, je ne peut qu'accepter mais te réjouie pas trop vite, si tu m'énerve ma bouche parlera toute seule.

-Merci, je t'adore. Je dois y aller, à plus.

**POV Kayla**

**J'ai dit que je ne dirais rien mais pas que je ne ferais rien**, se dit Kayla avec un sourire

-Salut, dit une voix derrière elle.

-Salut, ça va?

-Ouais et toi?

-Ouais, il y aura bientôt un nouveau couple au sein du glee-club, lança Kayla

-A ouais et qui ça? questionna Sam.

-Tu verras. Bon on va en cours?

-Je te suis.

_Un peu avant la fin du cours du glee-club:_

Kayla était près de son casier. Elle avait fait semblant d'avoir mal au ventre pour sortir plus tôt du cours. Elle attendait la sonnerie pour commencer son plan ou comme elle aimer l'appeler "l'Opération Faberry". Qui a dit que ne pas écouter en maths n'apporter pas l'inspiration. Et grâce à son intervention, tout le lycée parlera de ça demain. Mais en attendant, la sonnerie venait de retentir. Elle envoya donc un texto à Quinn et lui demanda de venir dans la salle de chant pour une affaire urgente. Elle savait que Berry y était car elle y restait plusieurs jours dans la semaine pour répéter plus que les autres. Kayla vit Quinn entrer dans la salle de chant et se dépêcha de verrouiller la porte dès que Quinn fut entrée. Comme elle avait accroché un micro à sa chaise avant de partir, Kayla allait pouvoir suivre la conversation. Elle s'assit par terre et ignora les appels de Quinn, que se soit par téléphone ou les cris à travers la porte.

**Ça va être long**, pensa Kayla

**POV Quinn**

Quinn venait à peine d'entrer dans la salle que quelqu'un verrouilla la porte. Elle essaya de l'ouvrir, cria à travers la porte, appella Kayla. Rien à faire. Elle était apparemment coincé dans la salle. Elle n'avait aussi pas remarqué qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la salle.

-Humm, humm, fit une voix

Quinn se retourna.

**Comme de par hasard, c'est Rachel qui doit se retrouver coincé avec moi. Je vais tuer Kayla pour avoir tout manigancer**, se dit Quinn

-Euh...Salut, je t'avais pas vu.

-J'ai cru le comprendre, répondit Rachel

Un silence gênant s'installa entre elles.

**Allez Quinn, un peu de courage merde, c'est l'occasion idéale pour lui dire.**

-Je...Non rien, dit Quinn

**J'attend qu'elle parle en première**, pensa Quinn

Mais Rachel ne semblait pas prête à parler.

**Quand on veut pas qu'elle parle, elle parle et quand on veut qu'elle parle, elle parle pas. Merde, je suis Quinn Fabray, je n'ai peur de rien.**

Cela faisait 40 minutes qu'elle était coincé. 40 minutes qui avait profondément ennuyé une certaine personne derrière la porte qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte lorsque Quinn parla enfin:

-Je dois te dire quelque chose, commença Quinn.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je voudrais d'abord m'excuser pour toutes ces années où je t'ai martyriser pour cause de popularité.

-C'est déjà oublier Quinn tu le sais

-Ne me coupe pas s'il te plait. Il y a quelque temps, j'ai remarqué que je ressentais plus que de l'amitié. Au début, je pensait que ça allait me passer mais mes sentiments pour toi se sont renforcés et j'ai remarqué que je suis tombé amoureuse de toi Rachel. Je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque et je t'en veux pas mais je...

Quelque chose venait de la couper. Des lèvres douces et fruitées, les lèvres de Rachel. Quinn vivait un rêve éveillé. Elle était en train d'embrasser Rachel.

**POV Kayla**

Kayla n'entendait plus de bruit de l'intérieur. Elle regarda par la serrure et elle vit les deux filles s'embrasser ce qui la fit sourire. Elle fit tourner la serrure assez fort pour que les filles puissent l'entendre et rentra chez elle après avoir mit les clefs là où elle les avait trouvé.

Le lendemain, en arrivant à son casier, Kayla vit Quinn qui l'attendait ce qui la fit sourire.

-Bonjour Quinn, comment vas tu?

-Je sais que c'est toi

-Moi quoi? demanda Kayla avec un air qui se voulait innocent

-Tu nous as enfermé moi et Rachel dans la salle de chant. J'ai trouvé ceci, dit-elle en tendant un micro. Tu as écouté notre conversation avec et tu as ouvert la porte que quand on s'est embrassé

-Bravo Sherlock Holmes. Gayrry est au courant?

-Nan, je lui est dit que ça devait un idiot joueur de foot et ne l'appelle pas comme ça

-Ne t'inquiète pas, toi aussi tu as ton surnom Fabgay(surnom inspiré de je sais pas quelle fanfiction).

Quinn sourit et elles virent Rachel à son casier

-Qu'est que tu attend pour aller l'embrasser? questionna la brune

-On est en plein milieu d'un couloir remplis et...

-Et on s'en fou, tu es Quinn Fabray, tu n'as peur de rien et de personnes alors tu y vas, tu l'embrasse et tu crishaut et fort que tu l'aimes.

Quinn respira un bon coup et murmura un merci puis se dirigea vers Berry. Elle lui tapota l'épaule puis à peine s'était-elle retournée que Quinn posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les élèves et même professeurs se retournèrent pour regarder la scène certains avec dégoût, d'autres avec un sourire et même avec jalousie. Elle relâchèrent leur étreinte et se sourirent. Kayla choisit ce moment là pour traverser le couloir en criant:

-Attention Faberry est dans la place. Et si je vois une seule trace de slushies sur l'une de ses deux filles, et bien que le coupable s'attende à de grosses représailles. Sur ce, bonne journée à tous.

Kayla fit un clin d'œil à Quinn et se dirigea vers son cours, contente d'elle.

* * *

Alors? Le Faberry, bonne ou mauvaise idée? Je sais qu'elle se sont mit ensemble un peu vite mais ce n'est pas le sujet principal de ma fiction, j'ai donc fait ça vite mais bien (enfin je pense). N'oubliez pas de laissez vos avis, conseils ou suggestions.

Merci à vous de suivre ma fiction.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Merci à faberry-momo, p'tit griffon et Titimaya pour leur reviews. Bonne lecture

* * *

**POV Santana**

-Il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose, dit Santana

Elle ne savait pas comment elle c'était retrouvé ici, dans la chambre de Berry, en train de chercher un plan pour détruire leur ennemie commune. Ennemie qui était, qui plus est, amie avec leurs copines.

-On a qu'à essayer de cuisiner Blaine, proposa Rachel

-Non, il est pas si bête que ça, même avec le pot de gel qu'il a sur la tête qui a dû lui gélifier son cerveau d'hobbit.

Berry fronça les sourcils à cette réflexion.

**C'est pas ma faute si elle est complexée par sa taille**, pensa Santana

-On a qu'à la suivre alors

-J'ai pas que ça à faire moi, répondit Santana

-Ben, si t'a une autre solution, vas y je t'écoute

-Baisse d'un ton le hobbit, c'est parce que tu sort avec Q. que je vais faire la gentille. C'est d'accord pour suivre mais simple question, pourquoi tu fais ça alors que tu sais que Q. tiens à cette fille?

-Elle ment à Quinn, elle ment à tout le monde. Je fais donc ça pour la protéger, comme toi pour Brittany.

Elle avait raison. Cette fille mentait et c'était pour une bonne raison toute simple. Elle se cachait. Pourquoi? Santana n'en savait rien mais une chose est sûr, elle allait le découvrir.

**POV Kayla**

Douleurs. Voila ce qui était écrit sur le tableau blanc de la salle de chant. Le nouveau thème de la semaine qui était loin de plaire à Kayla.

-Cette semaine, je veux que vous chantiez vos douleurs, une douleur qui vous a marquée dans votre vie, dit Mr Schuester

-Moi qui était de bonne humeur ce matin, lança Kayla.

-Ce n'est pas pour vous rendre triste mais pour vous montrez que nos douleurs nous rendent plus fort.

Kayla était vraiment de bonne humeur en ce lundi matin. Elle avait appris que sa filleule viendrait passer le week-end prochain à Lima. Eh oui, malgré son age, elle était marraine. Elle en était fière et faisait tous pour être à la hauteur. Et voila que Mr Veston venait gâcher sa bonne humeur en faisant ressortir ses vieux démons.

**Comme si me faire battre par mon beau-père et ensuite me faire chanter par celui-ci m'a rendu plus forte**, se dit Kayla

Quelques jours plus tard

Presque que tout le monde avait chanter. Il ne restait plus que Santana, Quinn, Noah, Brittany, Kurt et Kayla. Lorsque ce fut au tour de Santana, ce fut, au plus grand étonnement de tous Santana, Quinn, Noah, Brittany et Kurt qui prirent un tabouret et s'assirent devant le glee club. Santana fit signe au pianiste de commencer.

Noah:

**How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace**  
_Comment puis-je seulement te laisser partir, te laisser partir sans une trace_  
**When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh**  
_Quand je reste ici partageant le même air que toi, ooh_  
**You're the only one who really knew me at all.**  
_Tu es la seule qui m'ait réellement connu._

Quinn:

******How can you just walk away from me, when all I can do is watch you leave**  
_Comment peux-tu partir, quand la seule chose que je puisse faire c'est te regarder me quitter_**  
****Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain, and even shared the tears**  
_Parce que nous avons partagé les joies et les peines, et même partagé les pleurs,_**  
****You're the only one who really knew me at all.**  
_Tu es la seule qui m'ait vraiment connu._

Santana:

**So take a look at me now, 'cos there's just an empty space**  
_Alors regarde-moi maintenant, parce qu'il ne reste qu'un grand vide_  
**And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face**  
_Et il n'y a plus rien ici pour me souvenir, juste le souvenir de ton visage,_  
**Take a look at me now, 'cos there's just an empty space**  
_Regarde-moi maintenant, parce qu'il ne reste qu'un grand vide_  
**And you coming back to me is against all odds and that's what I've got to face.**  
_Et que tu reviennes à moi serait contre toute logique et c'est ce que je dois affronter._

Brittany:

**I wish I could just make you turn around, turn around and see me cry**  
_Je souhaiterais juste pouvoir te faire faire demi-tour, faire demi-tour pour me voir pleurer,_  
**There's so much I need to say to you, so many reasons why**  
_Il y a tellement de choses que j'ai besoin de te dire,_  
**You're the only one who really knew me at all.**  
_Tellement de raisons qui font que tu es la seule qui m'ait vraiment connu._

Kurt:

**So take a look at me now, 'cos there's just an empty space**  
_Alors regarde-moi maintenant, parce qu'il ne reste qu'un grand vide_  
**And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face**  
_Et il n'y a plus rien ici pour me souvenir, juste le souvenir de ton visage_  
**Take a look at me now, 'cos there's just an empty space**  
_Regarde-moi maintenant, parce qu'il ne reste qu'un grand vide_  
**But to wait for you, well that's all I can do and that's what I've got to face.**  
_Et que tu reviennes à moi serait contre toute logique et c'est ce que je dois affronter._

Tout les cinq:

**Take a good look at me now, 'cos I'll still be standing here**  
_Regarde-moi bien maintenant, parce que contre toute logique je reste ici_  
**And you coming back to me is against all odds**  
_Et que tu reviennes à moi serait contre toute logique_  
**That's the chance I've got to take, oh, oho...**  
_C'est la chance que je dois saisir… oh, oho_

Santana:

**Just take a look at me now...**  
_Regarde-moi seulement…_

C'était la chanson. Cette chanson qui était la préférée de son père, cette chanson qu'elle ne pouvait plus écouter sans éclater en sanglots, cette chanson qu'elle avait écrit sur la lettre qu'elle avait laisser en partant i ans. Tout le monde avait les larmes aux yeux. Mr Schuester prit la parole:

-Pourquoi cette chanson?

-Car cette chanson représente exactement ce que je ressens envers quelqu'un que j'ai perdu il y a six ans, dit Santana. Et c'est aussi pour vous montrez que vous avez tord, mes douleurs ne m'ont pas rendu plus forte, elle m'ont détruite et m'ont fait devenir la garce froide et sans cœur que je suis aujourd'hui.

Des larmes coulées sur les joues de Santana. À par Brittany, Kayla, Quinn, Noah et Kurt; personne n'avait vu Santana pleurée. Une grande vague de culpabilité envahi Kayla. C'est de sa faute si Santana est ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. C'est de sa faute si Santana est triste. C'est de sa faute si Santana pleure. Tout est de sa faute. En voulant la protégée, Kayla avait détruit sa propre sœur. Ce doit être sa culpabilité qui la poussa à parler:

-Mais il faut aussi savoir surmonter ses douleurs pour retrouver ce que l'on a perdu.

Santana la regarda d'abord avec incompréhension puis elle lui lança un regard de remerciment. Kayla n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer mais elle préférait ne pas y penser.

Le lendemain, Kayla était au piano. Elle était la dernière à chanter et elle avait trouvé la chanson parfaite. Elle commença les premières notes au piano puis se mit à chanter:

**This is a story that I've never told**  
**I gotta get this off my chest to let it go**  
**I need to take back the light inside you stole**  
**You're a criminal**  
**And you steal like you're pro**

**All the pain and the truth**  
**I wear like a battle wound**  
**So ashamed, so confused**  
**I was broken and bruised**

**Now I'm a warrior**  
**Now I've got thicker skin**  
**I'm a warrior**  
**I'm stronger than I've ever been**  
**And my armor is made of steel, you can't get it**  
**I'm a warrior**  
**And you can never hurt me again**

**Out of the ashes **  
**I'm burning like a fire**  
**You can save your apologies**  
**You're nothing but a liar**  
**I've got shame, I've got scars**  
**But I will never show**  
**I'm a survivor**  
**And always and you know**

**Cause all the pain and the truth**  
**I wear like a battle wound**  
**So ashamed so confused, I'm not broken, or bruised**

**Cause now I'm a warrior**  
**Now I've got thicker skin**  
**I'm a warrior**  
**I'm stronger than I've ever been**  
**And my armor is made of steel, you can't get it**  
**Im a warrior**  
**And you can never hurt me**

**There's a part of me I can't get back**  
**A little girl grew up too fast**  
**All it took was once, i'll never be the same**  
**Now I'm taking back my life today**  
**Nothing left that you can say**  
**Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway**

**Now I'm a warrior**  
**I've got thicker skin**  
**I'm a warrior**  
**I'm stronger than I've ever been**  
**And my armor is made of steel, you can't get it**  
**I'm a warrior**  
**And you can never hurt me again**

**You can never hurt me again**

La sonnerie retentit sous les applaudissements des autres membres. Tout le monde sorti de la salle sauf Kayla qui prit son temps. Enfin elle croyait qu'elle était seul:

-Pourquoi cette chanson, gamine?

Kayla sursauta et se retrouva face à Sue qui la regardait avec attention.

-Je...je savais pas quoi chanter

-Tu mens, qui est qui t'a blessé au point de te faire quitter la ville il y a six ans?

Kayla ne répondit pas. Ça ne servait à rien de mentir.

-Promet moi de ne pas t'énerver, dit Kayla

-Je ne promet jamais rien et c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais le faire.

-Bon d'accord, tu veux savoir toute l'histoire et bien d'accord, de toute façon j'en ai marre de mentir mais ne me coupe pas.

**POV Santana**

Pendant ce temps, dans une salle de classe vide, Santana et Rachel faisaient le point sur leurs découvertes.

-J'ai rien trouver, dit Santana en se limant les ongles

-C'est normal t'a pas cherché.

-J'avais pas que ça a faire, voit tu moi j'ai une vie en dehors de cette fille.

-C'est qui la personne que tu as perdu il y a six ans?

Santana la regarda avec surprise. Pourquoi elle lui demandait ça?

-Qu'est que ça peut te faire le nain?

-Rien mais je me dit que ça doit être quelqu'un de vraiment important pour toi vu que c'était la première fois que je te voyait pleurer.

Après un long silence, Santana lui répondit simplement:

-Ma sœur.

Rachel cacha son étonnement et ne chercha pas à en savoir plus au plus grand plaisir de Santana. Après quelques minutes de discussion, elles comprirent qu'elles n'avaient rien trouvé.

**POV Kayla**

Kayla venait de terminer son récit. Elle regarda Sue qui ne laissait aucun sentiments transpercer son masque de froideur. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que tout à coup, elle donna un coup de pied à la grosse caisse de la batterie ce qui surpris Kayla sur le coup.

-Sue...

-Tais toi!

-Promet moi de ne pas aller le tuer, dit Kayla avec sérieux

-Comment peux tu me...?

-S'il te plait Sue, pour moi.

Les yeux noisettes clair de Kayla rencontrèrent les yeux gris métallique de Sue.

-Je ne promet jamais rien, répondit Sue. Mais je vais essayer.

Puis elle sortit. Kayla soupira. Elle en avait marre de se cacher. Parfois, elle envie de se lever en plein cours de chant et de crier son nom dont elle était tellement fière. Elle regarda l'heure et se leva d'un bond. Elle était en retard à son rendez vous avec sa filleule et la mère de celle ci. Cette femme qui avait toujours était là pour elle depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré juste avant son entrée au lycée. Elle l'avait poussé à s'inscrire au glee-club et à montrer son talent. Elle lui avait montré sa confiance en la choisissant comme marraine de sa fille malgré son jeune age. Mais elle savait que depuis que Kayla avait rencontré sa fille d'à peine quatre mois à l'époque, les deux filles s'adoraient mutuellement. Et ça n'avait pas changé même maintenant que la petite avait trois ans. Kayla couru donc jusqu'au Breadstix. Quand elle arriva, elle vit une grande femme brune assise à coté d'une blondinette. Kayla se précipita à la table et dit:

-Désolé du retard mais...

-'Ylaaaaaa, cria la petite fille

Kayla sourit. Tous ses proches l'appelaient Kay mais quand elle était petite, sa filleule n'avait pas réussi à dire son noms, elle avait donc été baptisée 'Yla, ce qui la première dois, lui avait fait remonter beaucoup de souvenirs. Elle prit la petite blonde dans ses bras.

-Tu m'a manqué, dit la petite fille

-Toi aussi tu m'a manqué Beth, répondit Kayla.

**POV Quinn**

Quinn s'ennuyait chez elle. Rachel avait un spectacle avec ses pères, Santana et Brittany était chez celle ci, Kayla lui avait dit qu'elle devait voir sa filleule. Enfin bref, elle avait rien à faire. Elle décida donc d'aller au Breadstix, sachant qu'il y aurait surement un membre du glee-club. En entrant dans le restaurant, elle parcourra la salle des yeux puis vit Kayla de dos. Elle allait se diriger vers elle quand elle vit la personne en face d'elle. Enfin, les personnes en face d'elle. Une grande femme brune et une petite blonde. Elle n'eut aucun mal à les reconnaître. Elle était figée. Quand elle reprit connaissance de ses membres, elle s'enfuit en courant du restaurant. Elle s'arrêta sur le premier banc qu'elle trouva puis éclata en sanglots. Elle venait de revoir sa fille. La tristesse partit pour se transformer en colère. En colère contre Kayla, cette fille en qui elle avait fait confiance rien qu'en croisant son regard. Cette fille qui était en faite la marraine de sa fille. Kayla qui avait eu la chance de la voir autant qu'elle veut alors qu'elle, en tant que mère biologique, ne l'avait vu qu'une fois à sa naissance. Elle était jalouse. Mais elle se sentit surtout trahi.

* * *

Alors? Vous vous y attendez pas, pas vrai. Votre avis? Les chansons( La première Against All Odds de Phil Collins mais je l'ai connu grâce à Blaine dans la saison 4. La deuxième est Warrior de Demi Lovato)? Beth? N'oubliez pas de laisser une review. Vos conseils sont toujours les bienvenue.

Merci à tous!

P.S: Ne vous inquiétez pas, Kayla sera bientôt redevenu un Lopez, enfin je pense :)


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review c'est-à-dire: Ellerina, Titimaya et FabPezBerry78. Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**POV Kayla**

Kayla détestait les lundis. Pour elle, lundi signifiait manque de sommeil, cernes sous les yeux et ennuie total. Mais aujourd'hui était exception. Shelby et Beth avait décidées de rester quelques temps en ville et Kayla était plus que contente malgré le fait qu'on était lundi. Après avoir passer trois heures de cours, Kayla se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas vu Quinn ce matin. D'habitude, elles se croisaient tous le temps le matin. Kayla se dit qu'elle l'a verrait au glee-club.

_Plus tard dans la journée_

Enfin l'heure du glee-club. Kayla s'était ennuyée toute la journée, le glee-club était pour elle un moyen de ne pas regretter ses journées. Les études intellectuelles ne l'intéressaient pas. Ses excellentes notes lui ouvraient beaucoup de portes mais pour elle, il n'y avait que la musique. Elle rêvait d'aller à Julliard depuis sa première année de lycée. Et elle réussirait, après tous, c'était une Lopez et les Lopez ont toujours ce qu'ils veulent. Ce ne fut que lorsque qu'elle arriva près de la salle de chant qu'elle vit Quinn. Elle l'appela mais la blonde ne répondit pas et entra dans la salle. Kayla entra quelques secondes plus tard et dit:

-Salut Fabgay, on s'est pas vu ce matin, c'est bizarre non?

-Et alors? répondit Quinn froidement.

-Est que tu vas bien Quinn?

-Qu'est que ça peux te faire, après tout tu n'est qu'une hypocrite!

-Pardon?

Kayla avait horreur qu'on l'insulte sans qu'elle ne sache la raison.

-Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait au juste? demanda Kayla d'un ton irrité.

-Je trouve que ta filleule est magnifique Kayla, dit Quinn avec colère.

Kayla se figea. Elle avait tellement été contente de voir Beth qu'elle n'avait même pas essayé d'éviter Quinn. Et aujourd'hui elle en payer le prix.

-Quinn je...

-Tu savais pas vrai? Tu savais qui j'était dès la première fois que tu m'as vu hein?

Kayla ne répondit pas. Elle venait de remarquer que tous les New Directions les observaient.

-Comment as tu pu croire que je ne le saurais jamais? continua Quinn. Comment as tu pu mentir comme ça?

-Je...

-J'en ai rien à faire que tu sois désolé, cria la blonde.

Kayla n'avait jamais vu Quinn comme ça, comme aucuns membres du club qui eux ne comprenait rien. Et comme d'habitude, Santana était toujours là pour mettre son grain de sel:

-Bon c'est qui sa filleule, merde?

Aucune des deux filles ne répondit. Quinn regarda Kayla avec rage et Kayla avait la tête baissée. Blaine lui avait compris connaissant bien Beth. C'est pour ça qu'il décida d'aider son amie:

-Elle avait des raisons de ne rien te dire, comme par exemple la façon dont tu réagis.

Quinn eut un rire froid.

-Mais bien sur, toi aussi tu dois la connaitre vu que tu est le cousin de Kayla. Peut être que tu es en quelque sorte impliqué dans l'histoire mais FERME LA!

Blaine se tut. Quinn lui faisait un peu peur. Kayla, elle, se dit que son meilleur ami, en essayant de l'aider, avait empiré les choses.

-Ne viens plus me parler Anderson.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna une dernière fois:

-Je me demande pourquoi Shelby t'a choisi toi pour être la marraine de ma fille.

Puis elle sortit. Tout le monde, à part Blaine, la regardait avec des gros yeux. Même Santana était sur le cul. Kayla tourna les yeux vers Noah et lui lança un regard désolé auquel il répondit avec un regard froid.

Un peu après, Kayla était à son casier en attendant que la sonnerie retentissent pour qu'elle puisse aller à son dernier cours. Blaine la rejoignit. Personne ne parlait. Mais Blaine ne pouvait pas rester trop longtemps silencieux:

-Kurt ne veut plus me parlait. Il dit que d'avoir menti sur ça était horrible. C'est la pire journée de ma vie.

-Tout est de ma faute. J'aurais jamais dû accepter ta proposition de venir à Lima. Tu devrais m'en vouloir.

-Non, ne pense pas ça. C'est aussi ma faute. Et puis c'est pas comme si il était au courant du vrai secret.

-Ouais, c'est vrai que si ils savaient, on serait mort.

Blaine eu un petit rire.

-Tu viens, on a cours.

-De toute façon, cette journée ne peut pas être pire que ça.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle et Kayla se dit que finalement cette journée était le pire lundi de sa vie

**POV Santana**

Santana entra dans la salle d'espagnol et se retrouva de Rachel qui souriait.

-Y'a pas de quoi sourire Berry, même si on sait que c'est la marraine de Beth, on trouvera jamais son nom avec si peu d'informations.

-C'est vrai mais c'est un bon début nan? Et puis j'ai entendu une conversation entre Blaine et Kayla. Ils ont dit que si on savait la vérité, ils seraient morts et que c'est Blaine qui a poussé Kayla à venir à Lima.

-Pas mal. En tout cas, Quinn m'a demandé de lui jeté un ou deux slushies par jour et je vais pas me gêner.

Santana adorait emmerder le monde. Encore plus si c'était quelqu'un qu'elle détestait. Cette pensée la fit sourire.

**POV Kayla**

4. Elle avait reçu 4 slushies en deux jours. Tous de la part de Santana même si elle savait que c'était Quinn qui lui avait demandé. Kayla ne le montrait pas mais ça lui déchiré le coeur que sa soeur la traite de cette manière. Elle vit Santana au bout du couloir avec un slushie à la main. Et c'est reparti. Santana arriva devant elle avec un sourire hypocrite. Plus loin il y avait Quinn qui souriait avec Rachel. Elle vit aussi Brittany la regardait avec un regard désolé. Kayla savait que Brittany lui en voulait un peu mais pas autant que les autres vu qu'elle savait qui elle était. Tout les élèves présents dans le couloir regardait la scène. Kayla ferma les yeux s'attendant à recevoir le liquide froid et gluant. Mais elle ne reçu rien. Étonnée, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit devant elle un Noah dégoulinant de slushie. Il s'était interposé au dernier moment. Tout le couloir était étonné par la réaction de Puck. La sonnerie retentit et les élèves commencèrent à se disperser et Santana aussi s'éloigna suivie de Quinn et Rachel, toutes les trois choquées. Kayla tira Noah vers les toilettes et l'aida à se nettoyer. Quand elle eut finit un silence s'installa. Silence que Kayla brisa bien vite:

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça?

Noah haussa les épaules:

-Tu ne mérites tout ce que te fait vivre Santana.

-Pourtant tu devrais m'en vouloir autant Quinn.

-C'est Shelby qui t'as dit que j'étais le père?

-Même si elle ne me l'avait pas dit, Beth a tes yeux et ton sourire.

Noah sourit.

-Elle doit surement ressembler à Quinn, dit Noah.

Kayla sortit son porte-feuille où il y avait une photo d'elle et Beth prise dans un photomaton cette été. Le sourire de Noah s'élargit.

-Elle est magnifique.

-Ouais, elle fera du succès chez la gente masculine.

-Autant que Quinn, ajouta Noah.

Il se tût.

-Pourquoi tu es si gentil avec moi alors que tu devrais m'en vouloir autant que Quinn?

-A quoi ça sert? Tu est quelqu'un d'important dans la vie de Beth et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

Kayla lui sourit. Il passèrent l'heure suivante à discuter, à apprendre à se connaitre. Il se découvrirent même une passion commune pour le rock.

-Alors, tu aimes le rock? demanda Noah d'un ton moqueur.

-Pourquoi? Tu penses qu'une fille ne peut pas être une vraie rockeuse.

-Je peux pas te répondre, j'en ai jamais rencontré.

-Mon père m'a fait une culture musicale en béton et c'était un fan des Stones. Et vu que tu me crois pas, on fait un duo et si je chante juste, tu te mettras à genoux et avoueras devant tout le glee-club que tu as eu tord et que je suis une vraie rockeuse.

-D'accord et si tu perds, tu devras me raconter la vie de Beth d même si ça doit durer des heures et des heures.

-Pari tenu.

Ils se serrèrent la main pour seller leur pacte. Ils arrivèrent en dernier dans la salle de chant sous les regards étonnés des autres membre du club. Ils se mirent au centre de la salle et Noah pris la parole:

-Aujourd'hui, j'ai beaucoup discuté avec Kayla. Et elle affirme être une rockeuse et je suis sûr que c'est faux après tout c'est une fille.

-Plus sexiste tu meurs, lança Kayla mais il l'ignora.

-Alors on a fait un pari.

-Et qu'est que vous gagnez? demanda Mercedes

-Si je gagne, il devra avouer qu'il a tord et pour lui je suis sûr que ce sera une vraie torture, dit Kayla

-Et si JE gagne, elle devra me raconter la vie de Beth de A à Z. Bon comme je suis gentil, je te laisse le choix.

-Que tu est aimable. Doom and Gloom des Stones?

-Parfait je connais leurs chansons par cœur.

-Cool, moi aussi, répondit t-elle

-Tu vas perdre Puck, lui dit Blaine

-Impossible qu'elle chante tout juste.

-C'est ce qu'on verra, dit Kayla

Elle prit une guitare suivit de Noah qui lui demande:

-Tu joues pas du piano nan?

-Si et de la guitare, de la basse et de la batterie aussi.

Noah la regarda étonné et elle fit signe aux musiciens de commencer:

**Kayla:**

******I had a dream last night**  
_J'ai fait un mauvais rêve la nuit dernière_  
**That I was piloting a plane**  
_Je pilotais un avion_  
**And all the passengers were drunk and insane**  
_Et tous les passagers étaient ivres et fous_  
**I crash landed in a Louisiana swamp**  
_Je m'écrasais dans un marais en Louisiane_  
**Shot up a horde of zombies**  
_Canardé par une horde de zombies_  
**But I come out on top**  
_Mais je m'en suis sorti en premier_  
**What's it all about?**  
_De quoi s'agissait-il?_  
**It just reflects my mood**  
_Ça reflète simplement mon humeur_

**Kayla et Noah:**

**********Sitting in the dirt**  
_S'asseoir dans la poussière_  
**Feeling kind of hurt**  
_Ressentant une sorte de mal_  
**All I hear is doooom and gloom**  
_Tout ce que j'entends est pessimisme_  
**And all is darkness in my room**  
_Et tout est ténèbres dans ma chambre_  
**Through the light your face I see**  
Grâce à la lumière de ton visage que je vois  
**Baby take a chance**  
_Bébé tente ta chance_  
**Baby won't you dance with meeeeee**  
_Bébé ne voudrais-tu pas danser avec moi_

**Noah:**

******Lost all that treasure in an overseas war**  
_Perdu tout ce trésor dans une guerre à l'étranger_  
**It just goes to show you don't get what you paid for**  
_Ça passe juste pour vous montrer que vous n'obtenez pas ce pour quoi vous avez payé_  
**Battle to the rich and you worry about the poor**  
_La bataille pour les riches et vous vous inquiétez des pauvres_  
**Put my feet up on the couch**  
_Mettre mes pieds sur le canapé_  
**And lock all the doors**  
_Et fermer toutes les portes_  
**Hear a funky noise**  
_Entendre un son génial_  
**That's the tightening of the screeeeews**  
_C'est le resserrement des vis_

**Kayla et Noah:**

******I'm feeling kind of hurt**  
_Je ressens une sorte de mal_  
**Sitting in the dirt**  
_Assis dans la poussière_  
**Aaaaall I hear is doooom and gloom**  
_Tout ce que j'entends est pessimisme_  
**But when those drums go boom boom boom**  
_Mais quand ces caisses font boum boum boum_  
**Through the night your face I see**  
_A travers la nuit je vois ton visage_  
**Baby take a chance**  
_Bébé tente ta chance_  
**Baby won't you dance with meeee**  
_Bébé ne danserais-tu pas avec moi_

**Noah:**

******Yeah  
Baby won't you dance with meeee**  
_Bébé ne danserais-tu pas avec moi_  
**Oh yeah**

******Kayla:**

**********Fracking deep for ...**  
_Fracturation profonde pour..._  
**But there's nothing in the sump**  
_Mais il n'y a rien dans la fosse_  
**There's kids all picking**  
_Il y a des enfants qui piquent tous_  
**At the garbage dumb**  
_Dans la stupide poubelle_  
**I'm running out of water**  
_Je suis à court d'eau_  
**So I better prime the pump**  
_Donc je ferais mieux d'amorcer la pompe_  
**I'm trying to stay sober**  
_J'essaie de rester sobre_  
**But I end up drunk**  
_Mais je finis soul_

******Noah:**

**********We'll be eating dirt**  
_Nous mangerons de la poussière_  
**Living on the side of the roooaaad**  
_Vivant sur le bord de la route_  
**There's some food for thought**  
_Il y a quelques éléments de reflexions_  
**Kind of makes your head explode**  
_Du style à faire exploser votre tête_  
**Feeling kind of hurt**  
_Sensation d'une sorte de mal_  
**Yeah**

**********Kayla:**

**************But Aaaaall I hear is doooom and gloom**  
_Mais tout ce que j'entends est pessimisme_  
**And aaaaall is darkness in my room**  
_Et tout est ténèbres dans ma chambre_  
**Through the night your face I see**  
_A travers la nuit je vois ton visage_  
**Baby come on**  
_Bébé viens_  
**Baby won't you dance with meeee**  
_Bébé ne danserais-tu pas avec moi_  
**Yeah**

**Kayla et Noah:**

******Yeah  
Baby won't you dance with me**  
_Bébé ne danserais-tu pas avec moi_  
**I'm feeling kind of hurt**  
_Je ressens au sorte de mal_  
**Baby won't you dance with meeeee**  
_Bébé ne danserais-tu pas avec moi_  
**Yeah  
Come on**  
_Viens_  
**Baby won't you dance with me**  
_Bébé ne danserais-tu pas avec moi_  
**I'm sitting in the dirt**  
_Je suis asis dans la poussière_  
**Baby won't you dance with me!**  
_Bébé ne danserais-tu pas avec moi!_

Tout le monde applaudit et Noah se dit qu'il était vraiment bête.

-Alors, je suis si nul que ça? demanda Kayla avec moquerie

-Bon d'accord t'as gagné mais est-qu'on peut éviter la partie à genoux parce que...

Le regard de Kayla lui dit que ça servait à rien de continuer. Il se mit donc à genoux et Kayla se retint d'éclater de rire.

-Chère Kayla. Tu avais raison et j'ai eu tord. Tu est vraie rockeuse même si j'aurais jamais pensé rencontrer une fille qui y savait quelque chose en rock.

-Un conseil, la prochaine fois, dit Blaine. Ne pari jamais avec Kayla. Une fois j'ai fait le pari que je réussirait à apprendre à faire du surf en un mois. Moi qui croyait que c'était facile, au bout d'un mois j'était toujours aussi nul. Elle m'a affligé le pire sort possible.

-Faire un strip tease devant des cougars? proposa Kurt

-Embrasser toutes les femmes de plus 60 ans? demanda Finn

-Faire le baby sitter de 20 gamins qui courrent partout en criant " Je suis un pirate"? demanda Mercedes

-Courir à poil sur une plage californienne? demanda Mike

-Tuer une licorne? demanda Brittany

-Rouler une pelle à Berry? demanda Santana

-Non, pire, dit Blaine. J'ai l'interdiction de mettre du gel dans toute la Californie.

Tout le monde regarda comme si il était fou.

-Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça. C'est un crime de faire ça.

-Pourtant j'en suis très fière, sourit Kayla.

Blaine se mit à bouder en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles. Les New Directions avaient retrouvé leurs sourire et il n'en voulait plus trop à Kayla sauf Quinn, Rachel et Santana. Kayla avait même aperçu Kurt s'assoir à côté Blaine et ils semblaient en grande conversation ce qui fit sourire Kayla. Tout aller bien. Enfin pour l'instant.

* * *

Alors? Dispute Quinn/Kayla, Santana un peu trop méchante peut etre mais vous inquiétez pas ça va changer, amitié Puck/Kayla, le pari, Blaine et son gel?

Merci de lire ma fiction, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. A bientôt et n'oublier pas de laissez vos reviews.

**P.S**: Surement une scène Kayla/Beth dans le prochain chapitre


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Merci au reviews de:FabPezBerry78 et Ellerrina. Merci à tous les followers et a ceux qui mettent ma fiction dans leur favoris. Et merci aussi aux lecteurs qui sont dans l'ombre.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**POV Kayla**

Kayla vivait chez Blaine sans payer ce qui la gêner beaucoup. Elle avait bien essayé de convaincre Blaine de lui imposer un loyer mais il avait catégoriquement refusé en disant qu'elle était sa meilleure amie et qu'elle était la bienvenue chez lui. Et malheureusement les parents étaient d'accord. Le père de Blaine est avocat et sa mère est médecin donc ils n'avait pas de problèmes financiers. Par contre, Kayla ne roulait pas sur l'or, loin de là. Elle vivait dans un orphelinat et n'avait aucune aides sociales étant mineurs. Elle ne touchait pas de bourse non plus. Elle devait donc vivre de ses propres moyens, en travaillant d'arrache-pied pendant les vacances, les week-ends et pendant une partie de son temps libre. Elle gardait toujours du temps pour s'amuser, pour ses amis et pour sa filleule. Elle avait toujours refusé l'aide de Shelby ou autres. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'aide financièrement. Elle voulait se débrouiller toute seule.

Pour remercier les Anderson de leur hospitalité, elle faisait tout pour aider aux taches ménagères. Il lui arrivait même de cuisiner des plats mexicain, portoricain, argentin ou espagnol dont elle était une spécialiste et dont les Anderson raffolait. C'est pour ça qu'elle décida aujourd'hui de faire les courses pour ses spécialités culinaires que sa mère lui avait enseigné à elle et à Santana. Elle arriva dans un rayon où elle vit une dame plutôt âgée de dos qui essayer d'attraper un paquet de lasagnes. Kayla, qui avait toujours aimé aider les autres, lui vint en aide en attrapant le paquet et le lui tendant avec un sourire:

-Tenez madame.

-Merci beaucoup mademoiselle, c'est rare de trouvé des jeunes aussi aimable de nos jours, dit la femme en se retournant.

Kayla se figea lorsqu'elle vu son visage. Une femme vers la soixantaine, les cheveux bruns court et des yeux noisettes aimant. Kayla aurait pu la reconnaître entre milles. La femme se tenant devant elle était Maria Lopez: sa grand-mère paternelle. Santana et elle avaient toujours eu un lien très fort avec leur grand-mère, elles étaient prête à tout pour elle. La femme l'observait et Kayla se reprit:

-C'est normal madame.

-He bien, vu que tu m'a l'air de quelqu'un bien, je t'invite à prendre un thé et puis les lasagnes peuvent bien attendre, dit Maria en reposant la boite.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous dérangez et...

-Ça me fait plaisir.

Kayla hésita puis accepta. Kayla suivit sa grand-mère jusqu'à sa maison. Rien avait changé, c'était toujours aussi magnifique. Elle entra dans la maison qui avait toujours cette odeur de menthe.

-Votre maison est magnifique Mrs...

-Lopez. Je m'appelle Maria Lopez et toi?

-Kayla...Kayla Anderson

Kayla put apercevoir une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de sa grand-mère lorsque qu'elle avait prononcé son prénom mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Elles entrèrent dans la cuisine et quelques minutes plus tard, elles furent assise avec une tasse de thé fumante devant elles.

-Alors, commença Maria, parle moi un peu de toi.

-Hé bien je suis arrivée à Lima cette année. Je vis chez mon cousin Blaine et nous sommes au lycée McKinley.

-Ma petite-fille est là-bas, dit Maria avec une nouvelle lueur de tristesse que Kayla ne comprit pas.

-Santana Lopez pas vrai? sourit Kayla.

-Laisse moi deviner, tu as reçu un slushie de sa part.

-On fait toutes les deux partis de la chorale mais je me suis bien pris quelques slushies de sa part pour des raisons plutôt compliquées. Mais elle ne m'aime pas parce qu'elle trouve que je passe trop de temps avec sa petite-amie.

Maria baissa les yeux à l'entente de ce mot. Kayla comprit. Sa grand-mère, celle qui lui avait toujours appris à être tolérante, avait refusé le fait que Santana soit lesbienne. Kayla fût déçu par le comportement de sa grand-mère qui avait l'air de regretter son geste. Elle décida donc d'essayer d'arranger les choses:

-Vous n'avez pas accepté que votre petite-fille soit lesbienne pas vrai?

Kayla s'attendait à se faire jeté à la porte mais pas du tout. Maria répondit:

-Au départ, oui. J'avais peur du regard des autres et aussi du regard que j'aurais sur elle après ça alors je me suis braquée et je lui est demandé de ne plus venir. Et puis avec le temps, l'idée qu'elle soit lesbienne ne me fait ni chaud ni froid car c'est ma petite-fille, la personne que j'aime le plus au monde et la seul personne qui me rappelle mon fils.

-Alors pourquoi vous ne lui avez pas reparlé?

-Parce que j'ai peur.

Kayla regarda sa grand-mère. Elle se rappela de tout ses moments qu'elle avait passé dans cette maison avec cette femme qui aujourd'hui était déchirée. Elle avait perdu son fils à cause d'un accident de voiture, elle avait ensuite deux plus tard perdu l'une de ses petites filles pour une raison qu'elle ne connaissait pas et puis aujourd'hui, elle avait perdu Santana, la seule personne qui lui restait, tous ça pour une histoire d'homophobie. Kayla se sentit coupable, elle sait que si elle avait été là, elle aurait convaincu sa grand-mère bien avant que le contact soit rompu.

-Vous savez, mon père me disait toujours de prendre des risques et que malgré les conséquences, si c'est ce que l'on voulait, alors il faut foncer. Vous devriez aller voir Santana et lui dire ce que vous avez sur le cœur.

Il y eut un moment de silence où Kayla se demandait si c'était maintenant qu'on allait la mettre dehors.

-Tu est très mature pour ton âge, tu sais.

-J'ai grandi un peu trop vite, répondit Kayla avec un sourire.

-Merci. Maintenant, dit moi, est que tu es mexicaine ?

**POV Santana**

Santana était heureuse ce matin en arrivant au lycée. Hier soir, en arrivant chez elle, elle avait eu la bonne surprise de voir sa grand-mère. Elles avaient discuté puis sa grand-mère l'avait pris dans ses bras. Elle avait retrouvé sa mamita et elle en était heureuse. Par contre, son enquête sur la sois-disant Anderson n'avançait pas et cela l'énervait. Ne pas savoir qui elle était l'énervée au plus au point. Elle savait juste qu'elle venait de Los Angeles, qu'elle s'appelait vraiment Kayla, que son secret pourrait créer la zizanie dans le glee-club et que c'était la marraine de Quinn bis. Rien qui ne pouvait trouver son nom. Elle était aussi gauchère comme Santana. Et aussi qu'elle avait des origines latines. C'était sur vu sa couleur de peau et le fait que, d'après bouche de mérou, elle était capable de faire un contrôle d'espagnol de une heure en dix minutes et qu'elle avait toujours la note maximale. Comme elle en faite. Si ça c'est pas hispanique. D'après Quinn, elle était au moins mexicaine vu qu'elle a le troisième œil. Elle devait surement s'appeler Sanchez ou ... Santana se sentit ridicule à cette pensée. Impossible de trouver quelqu'un qui avait le même nom que sa sœur. Et aussi impossible que cette fille soit sa sœur. Elle ne pouvait pas être sa sœur. Elle laissa ses pensées ridicules pour se rendre au glee-club où il ne manquait plus que Kayla qui arriva un peu après le début du cours et accompagnée de quelqu'un d'inattendu.

**POV Kayla **

Kayla avait une heure de libre avant le glee-club. Elle décida donc d'aller voir sa filleule. Elle avait discuté, chanté, joué de la guitare. Comme d'habitude quoi. Et puis Shelby lui avait dit qu'elle avait un rendez-vous important et qu'elle ne pouvait pas emmener Beth. Alors, elle s'est proposé pour garder Beth et c'est que quand Shelby partit que Kayla se rappela qu'elle avait cours de chant. Elle choisie donc une idée des plus folles: elle décida d'emmener Beth avec elle au glee-club. Quand elle entra dans la salle avec sa filleule qui avait insisté pour prendre sa guitare, le professeur se tût et tout le monde la regarda avec des yeux ronds ce qui fit un peu peur à Beth qui se cacha derrière sa marraine. C'est vrai que Beth ressemblait beaucoup à Quinn mais elle avait les yeux de Puck. Beth tira un peu le jean de Kayla pour que celle-ci se baisse. Une fois à sa hauteur, Beth chuchota à ses oreilles:

-Le géant me fait peur.

Kayla se tourna vers Hudson, qui avait la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts et le nez remonté ce qui faisait un peu peur en effet:

-Arrête de fixer ma filleule comme ça Hudson ou je te fait regretter d'être venu au monde, dit Kayla avec rage et avec un regard noir. Tu lui fait peur.

Beth rougit à cette remarque. Kayla avait toujours été protectrice envers sa filleule. Elle se tourna vers Mr Schuester et prit la parole:

-Je suis désolée d'être en retard et... accompagnée mais Shelby à eu un empêchement de dernière minute et j'ai oublié le cours mais si ça vous gêne je...

-Non au contraire, un invité est toujours le bienvenue.

Il se mit à genoux devant Beth et lui fit un sourire:

-Bonjour, je suis Mr Schuester et toi?

-Je m'appelle Beth, dit-elle avec un sourire

-Tu joue de la guitare? demanda t-il en désigna l'instrument accroché à son dos.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Tu nous montrera?

La fillette semblait hésiter puis hocha la tête positivement.

-Génial.

C'est à ce moment là que Blaine entra et tourna la tête pour voir une petite tornade blonde lui sauter dessus en criant:

-Bling Bling!

Blaine rigola et la prit dans ses bras:

-Salut tornade, on s'est vu il y a peine 4 mois et tu as grandi, tu vas bientôt me dépasser.

-C'est si difficile que ça, dit Kayla ironiquement.

Blaine lui tira la langue pendant que la blondinette semblait intéresser par les cheveux du jeune homme:

-C'est quoi ce truc sur tes cheveux Bling-Bling?

-Ça s'appelle du gel, qu'est que tu en penses?

L'enfant fit mine de réfléchir puis secoua la tête:

-C'est franchement moche!

Kayla ne put se retenir et éclata de rire. Blaine, lui, souriait:

-Tu es bien comme ta marraine toi.

-Les belles femmes ont toujours le meilleur avis, pas vrai Win? dit-elle en se tourna vers Beth et en levant sa main dans laquelle la blondinette tapa.

Blaine la posa et s'assit à coté de Kurt qui était légèrement sonnée comme tout le monde .

-Chers New Directions, je vous présente ma filleule, Beth Corcoran.

Tout le monde applaudit.

-Est que tu sais chanter? demanda Rachel

**Non mais quelle idiote c'est la fille de Quinn Fabray et Noah Puckerman, tu crois qu'elle sait pas chanté**, pensa Kayla

-Moi je pense que non mais 'Yla et Maman pensent que oui et que j'ai le talent de mes parents.

-Tes parents? demanda Kurt, étonné qu'elle sache cela.

-En faite, ma maman est ma maman mais j'ai une autre maman qui est celle qui m'a gardé dans son ventre et puis m'a donné à ma maman. Au début, je pensais qu'elle ne m'aimait pas mais après 'Yla m'a dit que dans la vie il fallait faire des choix dures pour ceux qu'on aime et que mon autre maman et mon papa m'ont donné à maman parce qu'ils voulait que je sois heureuse alors grâce à 'Yla, je sais que mes parents m'aiment très très fort et que un jour, je les rencontrerai, finit t-elle avec un sourire rêveur.

Kayla sentit le regard reconnaissant de Noah et Quinn.

-Bon, Mr Schuester voulait t'entendre chanter non?

-Il a dit jouer, précisa Beth.

-Si moi aussi je chante, tu accepterais?

Beth hocha la tête puis prit sa guitare tandis que Kayla prit une guitare de la salle.

-Alors Win tu veux chanter quoi?

-La chanson que tu chantes avant de dormir, pas celle en espagnol l'autre, dit Beth

-D'accord, tu est prête?

La fillette hocha la tête puis elles commencèrent les premières notes:

**Beth:**

**So long **  
**I've been looking too hard, I've been waiting too long **  
**Sometimes I don't know what I will find **  
**I only know it's a matter of time **

**When you love someone **  
**When you love someone**

Si longtemps  
J'ai cherché si ardemment, j'ai attendu trop longtemps  
Parfois j'ignore ce que je trouverai  
Je sais que c'est seulement une question de temps

Quand tu aimes quelqu'un  
Quand tu aimes quelqu'un

**Kayla:**

**It feels so right, so warm and true **  
**I need to know if you feel it too **

**Maybe I'm wrong **  
**Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong **  
**This heart of mine has been hurt before **  
**This time I wanna be sure**

Ca semble si juste si chaud et si vrai  
J'ai besoin de savoir si tu ressens la même chose

Peut-être ai-je tort  
Ne me diras-tu pas si j'y vais trop fort ?  
Mon coeur a souffert dans le passé  
Cette fois je veux des certitudes

**Kayla et Beth:**

**I've been waiting for a girl like you  
To come into my life  
I've been waiting for a girl like you  
And a love that will survive  
I've been waiting for someone new  
To make me feel alive  
Yeah, waiting for a girl like you  
To come into my life**

J'ai attendu qu'une fille comme toi  
Entre dans ma vie  
J'ai attendu une fille comme toi  
Et un amour qui durera  
J'ai attendu de rencontrer quelqu'un de nouveau  
Qui me fasse me sentir vivant  
Ouais, attendu qu'une fille comme toi  
Entre dans ma vie

**POV Beth**

Les New Directions applaudirent chaleureusement. Ils étaient impressionnés de voir une enfant si jeune chanté chantée et jouée aussi bien. Le cours de chant se transforma finalement en cours sur Beth Corcoran. Elle répondait aux questions et en posait. Mais elle était surtout intriguée par cette blonde qui ne parlait pas mais qui l'observait avec attention. Beth, elle, n'était pas faite pour se taire, elle lui demanda donc:

-Comment tu t'appelles?

-Heum... Quinn.

-Pourquoi tu parles pas?

**POV Quinn **

Quinn regardait sa fille étonnée. Beth n'avait aucune honte a posé des questions. Surement du coté de Puck, se dit Quinn. Elle décida donc d'engagea la conversation avec elle et Noah. Elle observait tous ces gestes et toutes ses expressions. C'est vrai qu'elle lui ressemblait beaucoup. De beaux cheveux blonds et ondulés court. Des traits fins comme son nez et sa bouche. Par contre, ses yeux était la propriété de Puck. Des yeux verts profonds qui brillaient comme lui. Quinn souriait ce qui était rare. Elle était heureuse. Heureuse d'apprendre à connaître sa fille.

**POV Kayla**

Kayla regarda sa filleule discutée joyeusement avec Quinn et Noah. Ils rigolaient, souriait. Elle savait que Shelby voulait que un jour, sa fille puissent rencontrer ses parents biologiques. Et surtout, Kayla se dit que ça allait être dur de lui dire qu'il fallait qu'elles rentrent à l'hôtel:

-Bon Win, c'est l'heure de partir.

Kayla appelait toujours Beth Win. C'était le surnom qu'elle donnait à Quinn quand elle était petite. Celle ci ne l'avait pas remarquer. Tant mieux, se dit Kayla.

-Déjà!

-Et oui, le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse mais si ta mère ne nous voit pas à l'hôtel avant qu'elle rentre, elle va me tuer.

-Non! S'te plait, s'te plait, s'te plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit! Je veux rester!

Kayla se prit la tête entre ses mains. **C'est pas gagné**, pensa Kayla.

-Bling Bliiiiiiig! Aide moiiiiiiiiiii!

Blaine ne savait pas trop pour qui prendre parti.

-Si tu te ligues contre moi, tu es un homme mort Blaine Devon Anderson.

Kurt s'écria alors:

-Le deuxième prénom que tu ne veux pas me dire c'est ça non mais franchement Blaine c'est pas si horrible que ça!

-Mais si c'est horrible! s'indigna Blaine

-Laissez vos affaires de couple à plus tard, j'ai une gamine inflexible et surexcité à convaincre, dit Kayla en se tournant vers Beth. Je t'en supplie pour une fois tu ne pourrais faire ce qu'on te dit sans te plaindre.

-Non! Je veux pas partir, je veux pas partir, je veux pas partir, je veux pas partir, je veux pas partir...

Kayla réfléchit à toute vitesse. Elle connaissait sa filleule. Il fallait lui promettre quelque chose en échange. Kayla avait la solution et elle dit:

-Et si on revient ici avant ton départ à L.A, tu acceptes de rentrer?

Beth arrêta sa série de "je veux pas partir" et fit mine de réfléchir puis dit:

-Mmmh, promis?

-Promis, dit Kayla en levant sa main.

-C'est d'accord.

Kayla fit un signe de victoire. Beth se tourna vers les New Directions et dit:

-Au revoir, j'ai été contente de vous rencontrez.

Puis, elle prit la main de Kayla et elles se dirigèrent vers la porte. Au dernier moment, elle croisa le regard de Quinn. Elle lâcha la main de sa marraine et sauta dans les bras de la grande blonde. Quinn, au début surprise, la serra dans ses bras avec un sourire. Beth laissa Quinn pour aller dans les bras de Noah, qui fut lui aussi surpris mais en profita. La fillette leur fit un sourire, reprit la main de Kayla puis fit un signe de la main au club avant de disparaître avec sa marraine derrière la porte.

**POV Quinn**

Quinn ne savait plus quoi penser de Kayla. Le lendemain de sa découverte sur Beth, elle avait sous-entendu qu'elle devait être une mauvaise marraine mais ce qu'elle avait vu hier la troublait. Kayla était protectrice, gentille et toujours à l'écoute de sa filleule. C'était une excellente marraine. Quinn se sentit coupable. C'est vrai que Kayla avait mentit mais Quinn savait qu'elle aurait pareil. Elle vit justement Kayla un peu plus loin qui était à son casier. Elle se décida à allait la voir:

-Comment Shelby a réagi?

Kayla se retourna et lui fit un sourire:

-Plutôt bien. Elle aurait juste voulu que je la prévienne. Je pourrais au moins tenir ma promesse

-Cool.

Quinn se tripota la doigts, signe de nervosité chez elle:

-Je suis désolée.

Kayla la regarda

-Désolée d'avoir été si méchante et égoïste, désolée d'avoir demander à Santana de t'envoyer des slushie, désolée d'avoir été... Quinn Fabray, la garce qui avait pourtant disparue il y a trois ans.

Kayla sourit.

-C'est pas grave. J'aurais fais pareil.

Quinn sourit. Kayla continua:

-Au faite, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. J'attendait que tu me pardonnes avant de te le donner.

Elle lui tendit album. Quinn l'ouvrit et vit en première page la photo de Kayla et Beth au photomaton cette été. Elle le feuilleta et vit sur toute les photos Beth, seule ou avec des gens que Quinn connaissait ou pas.

-Les deux dernières sont mes préférées, dit Kayla.

Quinn alla à la dernière page et vit une photo de Quinn, Beth et Puck après l'accouchement et une autre des mêmes personnes mais prise hier. Quinn sourit. C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on lui est jamais fait.

-Merci.

-Noah a le même, je me suis dit que ça allait vous plaire.

Quinn prit Kayla dans ses bras. C'était la meilleure amie qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis six ans. Plus loin, quelqu'un observait la scène visiblement énerver.

**POV Rachel**

Elles se sont réconciliées. ELLES SE SONT RÉCONCILIÉES. Rachel en avait marre de cette fille. C'est définitif, elle la détestait. D'une haine indescriptible. Elle lui volait sa place de leader, ses amis et maintenant sa petite amie. Elle en avait plus qu'assez. Elle devrait trouver le nom de cette peste et vite. Pour se calmer, elle décida d'aller à la bibliothèque faire des recherches sur les équipes que les New Directions pourrait rencontrer au National. Elle avait entendu parler d'une chorale, les Golden Voices qui avait gagné les National pour la deuxième fois d'affilé grâce à leur soliste exceptionnelle. Elle trouva la vidéo de leur performance de l'année dernière et se qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle. La jeune fille sur l'écran qui exécutait des pas de danses à la perfection été celle que Rachel essayait de détruire, sa nouvelle ennemie jurée. Rachel eut un sourire diabolique. Cette fille avait donc fais partie des Golden Voices de L.A. La brunette eut un petit rire. C'était fini. Kayla Anderson ou quelque soit ton nom, tu es finie.

* * *

Alors? Votre Avis? La grand-mère Lopez? Les doutes pas si idiots que ça de Santana? Beth au glee-club? Réconciliation Quinn/Kayla? Les découvertes de Rachel?

N'oubliez que j'accepte tous les commentaires. J'espère que ça vous a plu.

P.S: la chanson est Waiting For A Girl Like You, la version de Puck dans la saison 3.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Voici mon nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture!

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

**Titimaya: **Le personnage de Kayla a beaucoup changé physiquement par rapport à son enfance mais aussi mentalement à cause de ce qu'elle a vécu quand elle était petite enfin tu verras dans ce chapitre. Sinon merci de lire ma fiction et de l'apprécier.

**FabPezBerry:** Il faut bien des chapitres plus gentil que d'autres. Merci pour ton commentaire en tous cas.

**Maylis et Ellerrina:** Merci, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir qu'on aime ma fiction.

* * *

**POV Rachel**

-Donc tu penses que cette fille est une espionne.

Rachel hocha la tête à Santana. Elle répondit:

-C'est sûrement ça. Elle a changé de nom pour pas qu'on sache qui elle est.

-Mais ça voudrait dire que Warblers est de mèche avec elle, dit Santana.

Rachel n'avait pas pensé à ça. Kurt allait être blessé et triste.

-Quel salopard. Ça va blesser Kurt.

-Ouais. M'enfin qu'est qu'on fait?

-Ce qu'on avait prévu au début: l'humilier.

Les deux brunes eurent le même sourire diabolique. Rachel expliqua son plan à l'hispanique qui approuva avec plaisir. Mais Santana remarqua un détail:

-Au fait, c'est quoi son nom?

-J'en sais rien, le site de leur lycée est privé donc impossible d'y entrer.

-De toute façon, elle n'aura pas d'autre choix que d'avouer son nom.

-Ouais, en attendant, tu devrais lui jeter un slushie. Ça sera le début de notre vengeance.

-Je vais pas me gêner, assura Santana toujours avec le même sourire.

Rachel se réjouissait de sa victoire. On ne s'attaque pas au New Directions et surtout, on ne s'attaque pas à Rachel Berry.

**POV Kayla**

Beth et Shelby étaient rentrées à L.A. Kayla avait bien tenu sa promesse et Beth était venue à une autre séance du glee-club. Elle discutait tranquillement avec Quinn quand elle vit la foule d'élèves se collait au mur pour laisser passer Santana qui était avec un slushie fraise à la main. Elle se dirigeait vers les deux filles et s'arrêta devant Kayla.

-Bonjour Anderson, dit-elle avec un sourire hypocrite. J'espère que tu passeras une _**bonne**_ journée.

Puis elle lui lança le slushie. Elle avait accentué le "bonne" pour une raison que Kayla ne comprit pas. Elle continua son chemin et se fit interpellait par Quinn.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça Lopez?

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt Fabray.

Puis elle disparu. La cloche retentit mais Quinn s'en ficha et tira Kayla vers le bras pour aller aux toilettes. Là-bas, elle aida Kayla à se débarrasser du produit.

-Enlève ton tee-shirt, dit-elle en désignant l'habit devenu rouge à cause du soda.

-J'en ai un autre dans mon sac normalement.

Quinn fouilla dans le sac pendant que Kayla enlevait la boisson de ses cheveux. N'entendant plus Quinn, Kayla se retourna. Elle vit Quinn figeait en regardant ce qui deux secondes auparavant, était son dos. Kayla comprit et se dit qu'elle était fichue.

**POV Quinn**

Quinn venait de trouver le tee-shirt et s'apprêtait à le dire quand les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge en se retourna. Kayla était de dos, en train de se nettoyer les cheveux et elle avait enlevé son tee-shirt. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui coupa Quinn. C'était son dos. Il était couvert de cicatrices en tous genre et de quelques brûlures. Cela choqua profondément Quinn qui était comme paralyser. Quand Kayla eut finit, elle se retourna et regarda Quinn avec incompréhension. Puis quand Kayla eut compris, elle fuyait le regard de la blonde. Quinn sortit de sa transe et son choc se transforma en rage:

-Qui est qui t'a fait ça?

-Personne, je... je suis tombé...d'un arbre quand j'était petite.

-Tu penses que je vais croire un mensonge pareil?

-Quinn, c'est rien...

-C'est ton père?

-Mon père est mort bien avant ça.

-Ton beau-père?

Kayla ne répondit pas. Quinn demanda:

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as dit à personne?

-Ça te regarde pas!

Kayla se rhabilla, prit son sac et sortit sans un regard vers la blonde. Quinn, elle, se demandait comment on pouvait faire ça à quelqu'un comme Kayla qui était une fille vraiment sympa. Quinn sortit à son tour des toilettes et se dirigea vers sa salle, troublée.

**POV Kayla**

Kayla était dans la salle de chant et fuyait le regard de Quinn. Tout le monde était là sauf Rachel. Mr Schuester allait commença son cours quand Rachel entra dans la salle de façon théâtrale en criant:

-Espionne!

Elle s'arrêta devant les membres du glee-club et dit:

-Chers amis, je viens d'apprendre une nouvelle qui va changer...

-Depuis quand on est amis? demanda innocemment Brittany

Kayla ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Elle reçu un regard noir de la part de Berry qui continua:

-Comme je le disais donc en entrant, je viens de découvrir que qu'il y a un espion au sein de notre club.

-Blaine n'est pas un espion, riposta Kurt.

-Je ne pensais pas à lui. Dans cette affaire, Blaine est seulement complice. Je parlais d'elle.

Elle pointa son doigt en direction de Kayla qui haussa les sourcils.

-Ok, Berry. Tu est vraiment très très bizarre. Je ne suis pas une espionne et tu n'a aucune preuve de ce que tu avances.

-Vraiment? Alors tu n'est pas la chanteuse principale des Golden Voices, champions national depuis deux ans?

Kayla la regarda avec étonnement. Comment est qu'elle savait ça? Kayla remarqua qu'un vidéoprojecteur était branchée dans la salle. Rachel l'alluma et sur le mur fut projetée la performance des Golden Voices de l'année dernière. On reconnaissait sans mal Kayla au milieu en train de chanter. Rachel eut un sourire de victoire.

-Alors?

-Je ne suis pas une espionne!

-Tu continus à nier alors que je viens de prouver le contraire.

-Tu as prouvé que j'ai fais parti des Golden Voices mais pas que je suis une espionne.

-Pourquoi avoir changé de nom si tu n'est pas une espionne?

Kayla la regardait encore plus surprise. Rachel sourit encore plus et dit:

-J'ai regardé la liste des Kayla à L.A et bizarrement aucune ne s'appelait Anderson.

Kayla ne répondit pas. Elle était grillée et dans la merde.

-Je ne suis pas une espionne, répéta Kayla

-Alors pourquoi tu caches ton nom?

-Ça te regarde pas Gayrry.

Elles se défièrent du regard. Les New Directions étaient étonnés mais ils étaient du côté de Rachel. Kayla tourna son regard vers Quinn, Noah puis Sam. Tous la regardèrent d'un regard noir. Seules Brittany et Sue la regardait avec compassion. Mr Schuester prit la parole:

-Kayla, tu viendras me voir dans mon bureau après le cours et Blaine aus...

-Blaine n'a rien avoir la dedans. C'est ma faute, c'était mon idée alors je prends toute la responsabilité.

-Elle ment, c'était mon idée et ...

-Ferme la Blaine, c'est mon problème alors restes en dehors de ça.

-Mais...

Le regard de Kayla dissuada Blaine de continuait. Kayla hocha la tête et Mr Schuester continua son cours pendant lequel Kayla eut tous les regards noirs des New Directions posées sur elle.

A la fin du cours, Kayla se retrouva dans le bureau de Figgins avec le principal, Emma Pilsbury, Shannon Beiste, Will Schuester, Sue Sylvester.

-Pourquoi y'a autant de monde? Demanda Kayla.

-Parce que nous allons voter pour savoir si vous êtes une terroriste ou non, dit Figgins.

**Il se fou de ma gueule**, se dit Kayla. Mais apparemment, il avait l'air très sérieux.

-Je suis pas une terroriste.

-Une junkie?

-Non!

-Une prostituée?

-NON!

-Mr Figgins, je pense que Kayla n'a rien fait d'illégale, dit Mr Schuester. Nous aimerions juste savoir pourquoi tu as menti Kayla.

-Parce que je voulais passer une année tranquille dans cette ville et que personne de L.A ne me contactent.

Ils la regardèrent tous. Ils n'avaient pas l'air très convaincu. Emma prit la parole:

-Tu sais, tu as peut-être une maladie qui fait que tu peux pas t'empecher de mentir et...

Kayla leva les yeux au ciel et Sue coupa la rousse:

-Mon Dieu Irma, si c'est pour dire des idioties pareilles ferme-la!

Emma se tut et Will reprit la parole:

-Kayla si tu ne dit pas la vérité, nous serons obligés de te virer.

-J'en ai rien faire.

-Julliard n'accepte pas des élèves ayant été renvoyés, dit Emma.

Kayla tourna brusquement la tête vers elle.

-Comment vous savez que je veux aller à Julliard?

-C'est écrit dans ton dossier et le renvoi aussi sera écrit dans ce dossier.

-C'est du chantage que vous faites, rétorqua Kayla.

-Non, c'est juste une prévention, répondit la rousse.

-Alors Kayla, qu'est que tu décides? Demanda Will.

Kayla était coincée. Si ça apparaissait sur son dossier, elle pouvait dire au revoir à Julliard, son rêve. Elle chercha de l'aide du côté de Sue qui réfléchissait à un moyen de la sortir de ce merdier. Elle finit par secouer la tête montrant qu'elle n'avait rien trouver. Kayla demanda alors:

-Est-que si vous raconte tous, vous le répéterez?

Ils secouèrent tous la tête, même Figgins. Kayla se lança:

-Ça risque d'être long. Alors, je suis née à Lima. Je vivais avec mon père, ma mère et ma sœur. Ma sœur et moi, on était comme les doigts de la main, toujours là l'une pour l'autre. Quand je suis rentrée à l'école un an après elle, elle m'a présenté ses amis: deux blondes et un brun. Ils ont été très gentils avec moi, on a donc très vite sympathisé. Un jour, on jouait dans la cour et j'ai vu un châtain seul. Je suis allée le voir et il s'est intégrer dans notre groupe. On était tous très soudé. Et puis quand j'avais neuf ans, mon père est mort d'un accident de voiture. Ça a était dur pour moi. J'adorais mon père. Il était mon modèle. Ma sœur aussi été triste. Ce sont nos amis qui nous ont aidé à retrouver le sourire. Mais par rapport à S... ma soeur, je l'ai vite reperdu. Ma mère s'est remariée avec un homme que dès que je l'ai vu je l'est détestée. C'était un vrai hypocrite.

Kayla fit une pause pendant que les professeurs la regardaient avec sérieux.

-J'ai toujours aimé faire des blagues à ceux que j'aimais ou pas. Un jour, j'ai fait explosé les toilettes des filles. Le directeur m'a renvoyé trois jours et ma mère était très énervée contre moi. Elle disait que j'avais dépassé les bornes et elle m'avait puni dans ma chambre. Un peu après, mon beau-père m'a appelé dans son bureau. Il avait été très calme jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme la porte derrière moi et qu'il laisse échapper toute sa colère. Mais pas par parole mais par... la violence. Ce soir là, je me suis fais battre par ce salopard. Et puis après, il m'a fais un chantage. Soit il s'en prenait à ma sœur et à mes amis, soit je m'en aller sans rien dire à personne. J'ai pas réfléchi sur le moment. J'ai fais mon sac, écrit rapidement une lettre, pris la guitare de mon père et je suis partie. J'ai pris le premier train pour L.A et une femme m'a accueilli dans son orphelinat. Quand j'avais douze ans, j'ai rencontré un touriste de mon age qui est vite devenu mon meilleur ami. C'était Blaine. Tout les ans, il venait me voir. Et puis cette été, il m'a proposé de revenir à Lima sous un faux nom pour que je puisse voir ma sœur et mes anciens amis qui me manquaient terriblement. J'ai pas pensé au conséquences sur le coup. Vous connaissez la suite.

Tous la regardaient avec intérêt. Will parla en premier:

-Ta sœur est dans ce lycée?

Kayla hocha la tête.

-Qui est ce?

Kayla souffla un bon coup et dit:

-Je m'appelle Kayla Lopez et ma sœur est Santana Lopez.

Will la regarda avec des gros yeux. Pour prouver son histoire, elle tendit une photo à Will où il y avait Santana et Kayla.

-Mes amis dont je vous est parlé sont Quinn Fabray, Brittany Pierce, Noah Puckerman et Kurt Hummel.

-Mais pourtant il y a peine trois ans, Santana, Quinn et Noah jetaient des slushies sur Kurt, dit Emma

-J'ai détruit leur amitié en partant.

Elle lui tendit une seconde photo où on voyait Kayla, Santana, Kurt, Noah, Quinn et Brittany sourire vers l'objectif.

-Je ne regrette pas d'être partie. Pour moi c'était la seule chose à faire. Ma sœur et mes amis comptent plus que tout pour moi.

-Pourquoi tu ne leur as pas dit qui tu étais? demanda Shannon

-C'est trop dangereux.

-Elle a le droit de savoir, riposta Will.

-Elle n'avait qu'à me reconnaître.

Kayla se tut puis continua:

-Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de se faire humilier, insulter, détester de sa propre sœur, dit Kayla avec les larmes aux yeux. Vous savez au début, j'ai pensé que...qu'elle m'aurait reconnu. C'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup changé physiquement et aussi mentalement mais...

Kayla baissa les yeux. Les autres la regardaient avec compassion.

-Est que quelqu'un était au courant à par Blaine? questionna Emma

-Oui, il y avait Brittany et Sue qui m'ont reconnu dès le début.

-Sue? s'étonna Will en se tournant vers la concernée.

-Hé oui Schuester, quand j'étais lycéenne, tout le monde se moquaient de moi et de ma sœur. Tous sauf Gloria Sanchez, capitaine des cheerleaders et fille la plus populaire du lycée. Elle m'a pris moi et Jen sous son aile et nous a défendu devant tout ces idiots footballeurs. Je ne la remercierait jamais assez. C'est pour ça que je suis la marraine de sa fille Kayla et que quand elle est partie, j'ai accusé Gloria et nous nous sommes plus jamais reparler.

Kayla se sentit honteuse. Elle avait fais tellement de dégâts en partant. Sue vit son malaise et dit:

-Ce n'est pas ta faute gamine, j'ai juste été idiote.

Mr Figgins qui n'avait pas encore parlé prit la parole:

-Mlle Lopez, vous ne serez pas renvoyée et personne ne saura votre nom.

Elle souffla un bon coup mais apparemment le principal n'avait pas fini:

-Mais ce mensonge vous coûtera deux semaines de retenues: une avec Mr Schuester et une avec le coach Sylvester.

Kayla grimaça. Elle se disait que ça n'allait pas être sans conséquences et elle avait raison. Quand elle arriva à son casier, elle vit Blaine qui l'attendait:

-Alors tu es virée?

-Non, deux semaines de retenues.

-C'est mieux que le renvoie, comment t'a fait pour t'en sortir?

-J'ai dit la vérité.

Blaine ouvrit grands les yeux et dit:

-Tu as... tout dit?

-Tout.

-Tu es complètement folle!

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

Blaine fit un petit sourire qu'il perdit bien vite. Kayla lui demanda:

-Qu'est que t'a dit Kurt?

Il ne répondit pas. Après un long silence, il parla:

-Il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus revoir et qu'il me détestait.

-Tout est de ma faute.

-Non, moi aussi j'ai ma part de responsabilité dans tout ça. C'est juste que... sans lui, je suis plus rien.

Puis il éclata en sanglots dans les bras de Kayla.

Le lendemain, Kayla était inquiète. Elle avait passé toute la soirée à consoler Blaine qui s'était endormi. Ce matin, elle avait laissé dormir vu qu'il n'allait pas bien. Et elle avait bien raison quand elle vit Blaine apparaître au bout du couloir, des cernes sous ses yeux rougis par les larmes et surtout sans gel. Normalement Kayla aurait sauté de joie mais là, elle aurait préféré que ses cheveux soit plaqués par du gel que frisés et décoiffés. Quand Blaine arriva près d'elle, elle le prit dans ses bras en disant:

-Si tu savais comme je m'en veux.

-C'est pas de ta faute.

Dès qu'elle le lâcha, ils se prirent chacun un slushie de Santana qui dit:

-Passe un bon dernier jour parmi nous Kayla, enfin si c'est ton vrai nom.

Puis elle s'en alla en rigolant. Les élèves se dispersèrent pour aller en cours tandis que nos deux amis se dirigèrent vers les toilettes.

**POV Kurt**

Kurt discutait joyeusement avec Rachel et Mercedes lorsque Kayla et Blaine entrèrent dans la salle en bon dernier. Deux secondes suffirent pour que les protestations fusent dans la salle mais Kurt ne voyait que Blaine. Il n'était plus pareille. Ces yeux rouges et cernés et ses cheveux montraient clairement qu'il n'était pas en super forme. Kurt ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur à la vue de l'homme de sa vie dans cette état. Mais Kurt ne pouvait pas le pardonner d'avoir aider cette fille à s'infiltrée au glee-club. Mr Schuester demanda le silence et Santana prit la parole:

-C'est bien gentil de la laisser profiter de son dernier jour mais c'est une espionne donc hors de question qu'elle participe à une seule de nos répétitions.

Tout le monde approuva Santana mais Will leur dit:

-Kayla n'est pas renvoyée car aucune preuve concrète n'a été trouver.

-Elle a changé de nom c'est assez suffisant non? riposta Mercedes.

-Nous avons eu la preuve hier que Kayla n'est pas une espionne.

-Et quelle est cette preuve? interrogea Rachel.

-C'est confidentielle et donc maintenant je ne veux plus de paroles désobligeantes envers Kayla et Blaine et oui Kayla a été puni de 2 semaines de retenues, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il vit que Rachel allait ouvrir la bouche.

Kayla et Blaine allèrent s'asseoir à l'écart, sous les regards noirs des New Directions qui n'étaient pas convaincus par les paroles de Will. Au plus grand étonnement de tous, Brittany se leva et alla s'asseoir entre les deux et leur fit un sourire. Kurt croisa le regard de Blaine. Le regard dont il est tombé amoureux était aujourd'hui triste et mélancolique. Kurt se demandait vraiment qui était cette fille, pourquoi elle avait menti et surtout pourquoi Blaine avait été embarquer dans cette histoire.

* * *

Alors, votre avis? J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira car j'ai beaucoup travailler dessus pendant la semaine. Merci de lire ma fiction.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Voici mon nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture!

**Réponses aux reviews:**

_**Titimaya:**_ Merci. Tu verras bien la réaction de Santana, et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu.

_**faberry-momo:**_ Je pense que le secret va être garder encore un moment. Merci.

**_FabPezBerry78:_** Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Mais dans ce chapitre, il n'y aura pas trop de tortures PezBerry. Merci.

_**Ellerrina:**_ Vous avez l'air plus presser que moi que la vérité soit dévoilé. Merci pour ta review.

_**Enimsay1998:**_ Il y aura surement un rapprochement Kayla/Brittany mais pas dans ce chapitre. Merci.

* * *

**POV Kayla**

Bousculade, insultes, slushies, bousculades, insultes, slushies, bousculades, insultes, slushies... Depuis que Berry l'avait présenté comme une espionne, les New Directions ne se gênaient pas pour l'insulter dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Santana, elle, pouvait lui jeter autant de slushies qu'elle voulait en tant que cheerleader. Blaine aussi avait le droit à tout ça. Bref, ils étaient la risée du club. Aujourd'hui était sa dernière heure de colle avec Schuester. Elle devait aller dans l'auditorium en tenue de danse. Surement pour qu'il teste une chorégraphie. Lorsqu'elle arriva au milieu de la scène, elle se retourna et vit que tous les News Directions étaient assis en face d'elle avec Sue et Schuester qui prit la parole:

-Bonjour Kayla.

-Hum... Bonjour.

-Comme tu le sais, aujourd'hui est ta dernière heure de retenue avec moi et puis ensuite tu iras avec Sue.

Elle entendit un ricanement de la part de Santana et Quinn.

-Enfin, bref, je voulais que ce soit un peu différent alors comme j'ai vu rapidement tes talents en danse sur cette vidéo de tes Nationales, je voulais voir tout ça devant moi.

-Maintenant?

-Tu sais improviser pas vrai?

-Bien sûr!

-Tu as une radio à ta disposition.

Kayla fouilla rapidement dans son sac et en sortit un CD qu'elle mit dans la radio. La chanson se fit entendre rapidement dans la salle. _Live It Up_ de Jennifer Lopez. Parfait pour une choré. Kayla enchaîna, pendant toute la chanson, des pas précis, gracieux et élégant. A la fin de la chanson, Schuester, Sue mais aussi les News Directions qui malgré eux devaient avouer qu'elle avait été parfaite, applaudirent. Schuester avait l'air impressionné:

-Qui est qui t'a appris à danser comme ça?

-Cassandra July.

Kurt ouvrit grand les yeux et dit:

-Cassandra July alias Cassie la fêlée alias le plus beau scandale de l'histoire de Broadway.

-C'est qui celle là? demanda Rachel dès qu'elle entendit le mot Broadway

-Attend me dit pas que tu connais pas cette histoire?

-Explique toi Porcelaine, railla Santana.

-Lors de sa première représentation à Broadway, un portable à sonnée en plein milieu du spectacle et elle a refusé de continuer le show, a cassé le portable du mec et à piquer une crise d'hystérie devant toute la salle pendant qu'un mec l'a filmé et mis la vidéo sur youtube. Plus personne n'a voulu travailler avec elle par la suite.

-Alors tu as appris la danse avec une folle dingue, c'est pas franchement étonnant venant de ta part, dit Rachel.

-Une folle dingue qui est une grande amie de Barbra Streisand.

Rachel ne sut quoi dire face à ça. Kayla, elle, continua:

-C'est aussi une femme des plus influentes. Une signature de sa part dans une lettre de motivation pour Broadway et tu es directement prit. Je m'en rappelle quand j'avais 15 ans et qu'elle nous avait emmené, moi et mes amis, dîner avec Barbra.

Rachel ouvrit la bouche pour balbutiait:

-Tu...tu as...rencontré Barbra...Streisand?

-Ouais, elle est franchement sympa. Elle nous a même dit de l'appeler dès qu'on aurait besoin de son aide. En tout cas, Cassie est la meilleure prof de danse qu'on peut avoir. Mais cette année, elle a été engagé à la NYADA comme de danse.

-Hé bien vu comment tu danses, j'en doute pas, dit Schuester.

-Merci.

**POV Sam**

Sam l'observait de son casier. Elle était tellement belle. Avec ses magnifiques cheveux, ses yeux à tombés et son sourire éblouissant. Mais il y avait aussi son corps parfait. Sam était définitivement tombé amoureux de cette fille. Mais le seul problème, c'est qu'il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Tout le monde pense que c'est une espionne. Mais lui, il n'en était pas sûr. Elle avait été une vraie amie et il avait eu confiance en elle. Sam fut sorti de ses pensées par Santana qui venait de jeter un slushie sur Kayla. Encore. La sonnerie retentit mais Sam s'en fichait. Il la suivit jusqu'au toilettes mais il hésita à entrer. Il prit son courage à deux mains puis entra et sans dire un mot, il l'aida à se débarrasser de la boisson. Quand il eut fini, elle prit la parole:

-Merci.

-De rien.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça, après tout je suis une espionne?

-Tu ne l'es pas. Je le sais et je te crois.

-Vraiment?

-Vraiment.

Contre toute attente, elle lui sauta dans les bras. Sam en était plus qu'heureux. Son odeur prit possession de son nez et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Cette fille était vraiment parfaite. Lorsqu'elle le lâcha, leurs visages étaient proches. Seulement quelques centimètres les séparaient l'un de l'autre. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Aucuns des deux n'osaient bouger. Ce fut Kayla qui réduit l'espace entre eux et l'embrassa. Sam ressentait quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Un véritable feu d'artifice se déroulait en lui. Son cœur battait plus vite que la moyenne. Le temps s'était arrêté. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant, que ce soit avec Quinn, Santana ou Mercedes. Ce baiser là était complètement différent. Il était unique. Ce fût Kayla qui coupa leur étreinte, au plus grand déplaisir de Sam. Celle-ci dit:

-Je suis désolée, je n'aurais jamais dû t'embrasser. Toi et moi c'est pas possible.

-Alors tu as vraiment un secret.

Kayla ne répondit pas et baissa la tête.

-Et ce secret n'est pas celui que tout le monde pense.

Kayla releva la tête et dit avec un regard triste:

-Je suis désolée.

Elle prit son sac et sortit de la pièce. Sam s'appuya contre le mur. Elle n'avait pas dit ce qu'elle en avait pensé. Cette pensée fit sourire Sam. Cela voulait dire qu'il avait toutes ces chances.

Il resta un bon moment dans les toilettes à réfléchir. Ce fût la sonnerie qui le fît sortir de ses pensées et il se dirigea vers son prochain cours: espagnol. Malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait, il ne comprenait absolument rien à cette langue. Demain, il y avait un contrôle et il allait surement avoir un F comme d'habitude. A la fin du cours, Mr Schuester lui demanda de rester. Il ne restait plus que Kayla dans la salle. Le professeur prit la parole:

-Alors Sam, est que tu penses pouvoir réussir le contrôle de demain?

Il avait déjà avoué à Mr Schuester qu'il ne comprenait rien à sa matière. Depuis, il lui demandait constamment s'il avait besoin d'aide. D'habitude, Sam disait qu'il se débrouillait mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas envie d'inventé une nouvelle excuse.

-Pour tout vous dire, j'y comprend vraiment rien, pourtant j'essaye mais ça rentre pas. Vous auriez pas un moyen pour que je puisse réviser pour demain?

Le professeur semblait réfléchir puis:

-Kayla.

La jeune fille s'apprêtait à partir quand Mr Schuester l'appela:

-Oui?

-Est que tu pourrais aider Sam à réviser pour demain, comme je sais que tu as un meilleur niveau que moi en espagnol.

A ce moment là, Sam eut envie de prendre son prof dans ses bras mais il se retint. Kayla sembla hésiter puis elle accepta. Sam eut un sourire. Mr Schuester remercia Kayla puis sortit de la pièce. Sam prit la parole:

-Tu peux venir ce soir chez les Hudson-Hummel si tu veux. Si c'est pour le travail, ça ne devrait pas gêner Burt.

-Je penses pas que ce soit une bonne idée à cause de...

-Finn se fait une soirée jeux-vidéo chez Puck, Kurt dort chez Rachel et Burt et Carole sont de sortie ce soir.

Kayla avait l'air de peser le pour et le contre.

-C'est d'accord.

-Génial. A 20h30. Je te donne l'adresse.

**POV Kayla**

Kayla se demandait dans quel pétrin elle s'était embarquée. Elle s'était pourtant dit qu'il ne faillait pas qu'elle tombe amoureuse. Mais son coeur n'avait pas été de cette avis. Elle n'avouerait jamais que Sam lui plaisait, qu'elle avait ressenti quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti quand ils s'étaient embrassés. En bref, elle était tombée amoureuse. Mais elle ne devait pas. Quand il saura la vérité, il lui en voudrait et il ne voudrait plus jamais lui parler. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait accepté de venir. Mais bon, après tous, il avait besoin d'aide alors elle allait l'aider.

Cela faisait une heure et demi qu'il travaillait. Il avait tout revue, du présent au futur, en passant par le passé, le subjonctif, l'impératif et le passé composé. Sam avait l'air d'avoir bien compris enfin c'est son avis.

**POV Sam**

Un miracle. C'était tout simplement un miracle qui venait de se produire. Il avait tout compris. Toute ses choses qu'il essayait d'apprendre depuis toutes ses années était dans sa tête. Sam était fier de lui et il ne remercierait jamais Kayla pour l'avoir aider. Il discutait maintenant de tout et de rien. Ils avaient fini les révisions et ils étaient tranquille. Sam la regardait. Il ne s'en lasserait jamais. Elle était tellement... elle-même. C'est ce qui plaisait à Sam. A ce moment là, il avait très envie de l'embrasser. Il se demanda si c'était une bonne idée. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien Sam, se dit-il. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de faire un geste, ses lèvres étaient déjà collées aux siens. Elle répondit au baiser et entrouvrit sa bouche. Ce baiser au départ doux, devient plus passionné. Sam rompit le baiser et questionna Kayla du regard. Pour toute réponse, celle-ci l'embrassa et il passèrent par la suite, une nuit inoubliable.

Il n'y avait personne le lendemain lorsque Sam se réveilla. Kayla avait apparemment été discrète vu que personne ne fut au courant de ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre du blond. Il était maintenant en salle d'espagnol devant sa copie qu'il avait peur de retourna ne sachant pas ce qu'il trouverait dedans. Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Kayla qui lui fit un sourire avant de se plonger dans sa propre copie. Ce sourire donna à Sam une bouffée de courage et il se lança dans son contrôle.

Quelques jours plus tard, Sam était convoqué dans le bureau de Mr Schuester. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Le professeur devant lui prit la parole:

-Alors Sam, je t'ai convoqué pour te rendre personnellement ton contrôle de l'autre jour.

-J'ai encore eu un F? demanda-t-il avec une mine dépitée.

-A toi de me le dire.

Will lui tendit sa copie retournée. Sam souffla un bon coup, puis retourna la feuille. Mr Schuester sourit face à la mine étonnée de son élève.

-Félicitations Sam.

-J'ai...j'ai eu un A.

-Oui, apparemment les révisions avec Kayla t'ont servi à quelque chose.

-Je dois y aller. Merci beaucoup Mr Schuester.

Il se leva et partit presque en courant du bureau. Il se dirigea vers le casier de Kayla. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir, il l'a vit à son casier. Il accéléra le pas et faillit foncer sur Mercedes qui venait de se mettre sur son chemin.

-Excuse-moi.

-C'est rien ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tu voulais me parler?

-Eum... Ouais.

Elle avait l'air nerveuse et Sam lui n'y fit pas trop attention, trop occupé à vérifier si Kayla était toujours là. Mercedes reprit la parole:

-En fait, je sais pas trop comment te dire ça alors est que je peux te le montrer?

-Heu...Ouais.

Sam n'était pas très concentré vu qu'il ne regardait que Kayla. Celle-ci releva la tête au moment où Mercedes embrassa Sam. Celui-ci fût beaucoup trop étonné pour bouger. Au moment où il comprit ce qu'il se passa, il voulut la repousser mais elle se retira toute seule.

-Tu as l'air un peu perturbé, je vais te laisser.

Puis elle partit. Lorsque le blond releva la tête, Kayla n'était plus là. Merde, pensa-t-il. Il se dirigea vers l'auditorium en pensant la trouver là-bas et il eut raison. Il la trouva assise sur le bord de la scène, le regard vide. Lorsqu'elle le vit monter sur scène, elle se leva et s'apprêta à partir mais il la retint.

-S'il te plait, écoute moi, je...

-Pourquoi tu cherches savoir comment je vais, après tout, tu m'as eu dans ton lit, qu'est-que tu veux de plus?

-Je...

-Tu sais, j'ai cru que tu étais différent mais en fait, tu es comme tous les autres, il y a que mon corps qui t'intéresser!

-C'est pas vrai, je...

-Laisse moi.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir mais au dernier moment, Sam la prit par les hanches et l'embrassa. Elle fut au départ déroutée puis elle le repoussa et lui donna une claque.

-Ne vient plus me parler.

Puis elle partit. Sam glissa sur le mur le plus proche et mit sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait tout gâché et il n'était qu'un idiot. Maintenant, elle ne voudrait plus jamais lui parler.

**POV Kayla **

Dès qu'elle arriva chez Blaine, elle alla directement dans sa chambre sans même saluer le jeune homme. Elle était dépitée. Elle était amoureuse de Sam et elle avait été idiote de croire que c'était réciproque. Il voulait seulement couché avec elle comme tous les mecs qu'elle avait rencontré à L.A. Mais ça ne l'avait jamais gêné vu qu'elle ne voulait pas de petit ami mais avec Sam c'était différent. Avec lui, elle n'était pas cette fille populaire qu'elle était chez elle, elle était juste... elle-même. Elle entendit quelqu'un entrer dans sa chambre et s'allonger près d'elle. Blaine pouvez toujours deviner lorsqu'elle était triste ou heureuse. C'est donc pour cela qu'il la prit dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi est que l'amour, ça craint Blaine?

-Je sais pas.

Elle lui raconta toute l'histoire. Une fois finie, elle se mit à pleurer et son ami la consolait comme elle avait fais lors de sa rupture avec Kurt. Kayla s'endormit dans les bras de son ami, le cœur lourd de tristesse.

* * *

Alors? Votre avis? J'ai mis un peu de côté les histoires familiales de Kayla pour passer à ses histoires de cœur. En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu. A bientôt.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonsoir/Bonjour

Voici mon nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture!

**Réponses aux reviews:**

_**Titimaya**_: Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir de voir que des gens aiment ce que j'écris.

_**FabPezBerry**_: Il faut bien changer un peu:). Merci

_**Ellerina**_: Moi aussi, je n'aime pas Sam dans la saison 4, c'est surtout parce qu'il sort avec Brittany. Mais le Sam auquel je pense est celui de la saison 3. Merci.

_**Guest:**_ C'est vrai que c'est jeune mais je pense que Kayla ne pouvait pas quitter sa famille plus tard car sinon elle n'aurait pas trop changé physiquement et ça aurait changé mon histoire. Et Kayla est décrit comme un personnage blagueur et pas immature. Merci:)

* * *

**POV Rachel**

Rachel était aujourd'hui heureuse. Elle avait une petite-amie parfaite, des amis génial et surtout, elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter pour sa place de soliste. Cette pensée fit sourire Rachel. Grace à elle, cette fille était détestée de tous. Cette peste avait essayé de s'infiltrer dans leur famille et elle avait raté. Bien fait pour elle. Encore quelques jours de slushies intensif et elle quitterait Lima avant les vacances de Noel. Bien sur, elle ne reviendra plus et ce sera bon débarras. Rachel entra dans la salle du glee-club au bras de sa petite amie. Il ne manquait plus que Kayla et Blaine. Mr Schuester entra dans la salle avec un grand sourire.

-J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer.

-Kayla Anderson quitte Lima? demanda Rachel pleine d'espoir.

-Non. Mr Figgins m'a dit qu'il avait eu beaucoup de dons depuis le début de l'année ce qui fait que le lycée nous offre un voyage à Los Angeles pendant les vacances de Noel.

Des cris de joies se firent entendre dans la classe suite à cette nouvelle. Le professeur continua:

-Vos parents ont été mis au courent. Nous partons vendredi. Les accompagnateurs seront moi et Sue, ce qui fait que nous serons 14.

-Et l'espionne et Warblers?

-Ils ne participeront pas au voyage.

Les News Directions cachèrent le joie et commencèrent à discuter gaiement du futur voyage. Rachel était plus qu'heureuse. Elle allait passer des vacances avec ses amis et en plus sans cette peste d'espionne. Que demandait de plus.

**POV Kayla**

Kayla était rentrée à Los Angeles pour les vacances avec Blaine qui vivait dans son orphelinat qui louait des chambres pour les touristes. Elle était partie en avance pour une bonne raison: elle en avait marre de Lima. C'était bizarre de revenir. Ici, les gens l'aiment et elle est populaire que ce soit au lycée ou sur la plage alors qu'elle venait de quitter Lima où elle était la risée. Aujourd'hui, un groupe de touristes était arrivé à l'orphelinat tôt ce matin, louant toutes les chambres disponibles. Il étaient 14 et tout ce qu'elle savait est que ce sont 12 lycéens accompagnés de 2 professeurs. M'enfin, elle les verrait surement au dîner. Elle et Blaine étaient allés sur la plage seuls vu que leurs amis avaient leur dernier jour de cours. En voyant tous ces enfants joués sur la plage, elle se dit qu'elle était bien de retour à la maison.

**POV Santana**

Les News Directions étaient arrivés tôt le matin à leur logement, exténués. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué qu'ils étaient dans un orphelinat. C'est quand Mr Schuester les avait appelé dans leur petit salon qu'il leur avait dis qu'ils n'étaient pas dans un hôtel. Ce fut quelques minutes plus tard qu'une femme au sourire chaleureux entra dans la pièce et dit:

-Bonjour à vous, je m'appelle Christina Carter et je suis la directrice et la fondatrice de cette orphelinat. Veuillez me suivre, je vais vous faire visiter.

L'orphelinat était plutôt grand et accueillant. Le directrice expliqua plusieurs choses mais un moment où vient un sujet qui intéressa tout le monde.

-Nous avons aussi une salle de musique.

-Vraiment? demanda Mr Schuester.

-Oui, une donatrice avait demandé qu'on aménage une salle de chant avec l'argent qu'elle a donné.

-Et on peut la voir? demanda Finn

-Bien sûr, suivez moi.

Elle ouvrit une porte et les élèves et enseignants restèrent sans voix. Devant se trouvait une salle moderne avec tous les instruments de musique possible, des canapés et des fauteuils à l'air confortable et une estrade.

-C'est... c'est magnifique, dit Santana.

-Merci, mes élèves adorent cette salle. En parlant d'eux, vous verrez, ils sont très sociables. Ils ont entre 5 et 18 ans. Évitez de leur demander comment ils se sont retrouvés ici, certains n'aiment pas raconter leur histoire. Je demanderais à certains de mes élèves de vous guidez dans la ville, je suis sûr qu'ils le ferraient avec plaisir.

Les News Directions hochèrent la tête.

-Pourquoi il n'y a personne? Demanda Finn.

-Bon Dieu Hudson, tu pourrais pas utiliser ton cerveau un de ces quatre, quoi que je suis même pas sûr que t'en ai un, railla Sue.

Personne n'y fit attention. Après tout, c'était Sue. Finn lui n'avait toujours pas comprit.

-Ils sont surement à la plage vu l'heure qu'il est. Vous devriez y aller, c'est l'une des meilleurs activités de notre ville. Santa Monica est la plage où tout les jeunes vont, Malibu est plutôt pour les riches.

Une heure plus tard, les jeunes furent sur la plage à profiter du soleil californien. Il était dix-huit heures mais le temps était toujours aussi magnifique. Une scène ouverte était placé sur laquelle n'importe qui pouvait chanter que ce soit des collégiens, des lycéens ou des étudiants. C'est ce qui plu aux News Directions mais aucuns d'eux n'osait monter sur scène, pas même Rachel. A un moment, une fille avec une guitare accrochée à l'épaule monta sur scène et les acclamations ne se firent pas attendre. Un vrai standing ovation encourageait la jeune fille qui souriait. Les News Directions étaient beaucoup trop abasourdis pour applaudirent. En effet, la fille sur scène ne leur était pas pas inconnue. Santana, qui s'était dit qu'elle était débarrassée de l'autre pendant les vacances, s'était lourdement trompée. Ce fut Mercedes qui brisa le silence:

-Putain de merde, l'espionne envahit nos vacances.

**POV Kayla**

Kayla sourit face aux acclamations du public. Elle était bien de retour chez elle. Elle vit Blaine, Beth , Shelby et ses amis Selena, Brody et Dray applaudirent comme le reste des personnes. Lorsque le calme fut revenu, elle prit la parole:

-Hum... Bonsoir à tous, je m'appelle Kayla mais la plupart d'entre le savent.

Une nouvelle salve d'applaudissements ponctua ses dires. Kayla eut un petit rire puis continua:

-Pas mal de personnes avant moi vous ont fait bouger alors je vais ralentir un peu la cadence.

Elle mit sa guitare devant elle et commença les premières notes:

**I'd never gone with the wind**  
**Just let it flow**  
**Let it take me where it wants to go **  
**'Till You open the door**  
**There's so much more**  
**I've never seen it before**  
**I was trying to fly**  
**But I couldn't find wings**  
**But you came along and you changed everything**

Je ne suis jamais partie avec le vent  
Le laisse juste couler  
Le laisse m'emmener où il veut aller  
Jusqu'à ce que tu ouvres la porte; il y a tellement plus  
Je ne l'ai jamais vu avant  
J'essayais de voler  
Mais je ne pouvais pas trouver d'ailes  
Mais tu es venu et tu as tout changé

**You lift my feet off the ground**  
**You spin me around**  
**You make me crazier, crazier**  
**Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes**  
**You make me crazier, crazier, crazier **

Tu soulèves mes pieds de la terre  
Tu me tournes autour  
Tu me rends encore plus folle plus folle  
Ai l'impression de tomber  
Et je me perds dans tes yeux  
Tu me rends encore plus folle plus folle

**I've watched from a distance as you made up your room?**  
**Every sky was your own kind of blue**  
**And I wanted to know how that would feel**  
**And you made it so real**  
**You showed me something that I couldn't see**  
**You opened my eyes**  
**And you made me believe **

J'ai observé à une certaine distance comme tu faisais ta vie  
Chaque ciel était ta propre sorte de bleu  
et j'ai voulu savoir comment ça ferait  
et tu l'as rendu si réel  
Tu m'as montré quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas voir  
Tu m'as ouvert les yeux et tu m'as fait croire

**You lift my feet off the ground**  
**You spin me around**  
**You make me crazier, crazier**  
**Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes**  
**You make me crazier, crazier, crazier**

Tu soulèves mes pieds de la terre  
Tu me tournes autour  
Tu me rends encore plus folle plus folle  
Ai l'impression de tomber  
Et je, je me perds dans tes yeux  
Tu me rends encore plus folle plus folle plus folle

**Ohhhh Baby you showed me what living is for I don't wanna hide anymore Oh oh**

Ohhhhh  
Bébé tu m'as montré à quoi ça sert de vivre  
Je ne veux plus me cache

**You lift my feet off the ground**  
**You spin me around**  
**You make me crazier, crazier**  
**Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes **  
**You make me crazier, crazier, crazier, crazier, crazier**

Tu soulèves mes pieds de la terre  
Tu me tournes autour  
Tu me rends encore plus folle plus folle  
Ai l'impression de tomber  
Et je, je me perds dans tes yeux  
Tu me rends encore plus folle, plus folle, plus folle, plus folle, plus folle

Le public applaudit encore plus fort que tout à l'heure. Kayla leur sourit, posa la guitare puis descendit de la scène. Elle se dirigea vers ses amis et demanda:

-Alors?

-Tu as tout simplement été... commença Dray

-Géniale, finit Brody

Dray envoya un regard réprobateur à son ami pour l'avoir couper. Selena elle demanda avec suspicion:

-Tu avais l'air de ressentir les sentiments qu'exprime cette chanson.

-N'importe quoi!

Le regard de Selena l'avait toujours mit mal à l'aise. Impossible de lui mentir, elle est 100% mexicaine. Beth sauta dans les bras de sa marraine en disant:

-C'était super.

Ce qui fit sourire Kayla. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Shelby.

-Ton avis?

-Tu n'as pas perdu la main.

Dans le langage shelbylien, c'était un compliment.

-Et toi Bling?

-Magnifique comme d'habitude.

Par la suite, Shelby et Beth les quittèrent et ils rentrèrent au centre pour le dîner. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas le groupe de touristes qui les observaient dans la cafétéria.

**POV Kurt**

Après que Kayla ait chanté, les News Directions étaient rentrés à l'orphelinat où la directrice leur avait montré la cafétéria. Ils étaient en train de dîner tout en discutant lorsque l'impossible arriva. Kayla, Blaine accompagnés d'une brune, d'un blond et d'un châtain entrèrent. Toutes les conversations furent coupées et ils les observaient. Kurt, lui, ne regardait que Blaine. Il était encore plus beau que d'habitude. Il avait prit des couleurs. Son nœud papillon était assorti à son chapeau en dessous duquel on voyait ses magnifiques cheveux bouclés lui tombés sur le front. Il était tout souriant et ses yeux brillaient de joie. Il était tout simplement magnifique selon Kurt. Au bon d'un moment, Blaine qui du se sentir observer, tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Kurt. Ce fût à ce moment là que les yeux du bouclé s'assombrirent et que son sourire disparut.

**POV Kayla**

Kayla remarqua que son meilleur-ami fixait un point au loin et elle remarqua surtout qu'il était soudainement devenu triste. Lorsque elle tourna la tête, elle cru rêver. Ou plutôt cauchemarder. Les News Directions au complet avec Sue et Schuester étaient quelques tables plus loin. Elle croisa le regard froid de Santana et Rachel. Elle eut la bonne idée de les ignorer. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas prévu que Mme Carter arriveraient à ce moment:

-Lopez, Weston, Sanchez, Blaker, Anderson, suivez moi.

Kayla se rappela soudainement qu'ici, elle était Kayla Lopez. Si Carter l'appelait comme ça devant les News Directions, elle était finie. La directrice les conduisait justement vers eux au plus grand malheur de Kayla qui grimaça ce qui n'échappa pas aux chanteurs. Mme Carter s'arrêta devant eux et leur sourit:

-Je voudrais vous présentez certains de mes élèves qui vont vous dirigez dans notre magnifique ville.

Cinq "hein!" sortirent de la bouche des dit élèves. La femme leur jeta un regard noir:

-Blaine n'est pas un de nos élèves mais un habitué des lieux. Je vais vous laissez faire connaissance.

Puis elle partit. Kayla se tourna vers le groupe et dit:

-Bon je vous présente Selena Sanchez, Brody Weston et Dray Blaker.

Les trois désigné firent un signe de tête au News Directions. Kayla, elle, continua:

-Alors comme ça vous décidez de gâcher mes vacances.

-Tu veux dire NOS vacances, dit Santana.

Kayla rigola d'un rire froid puis répondit:

-Je vais t'expliquer une chose fondamentale dans cette ville: ici, je connais tout le monde et tout le monde me connait. Que ce soit à la plage ou au lycée. Les gens m'aiment tous ici et la loyauté est une grande qualité des Angelenos. On se protège tous les uns des autres. Alors si tu me dis une seule parole désobligeante ou que tu fais un acte de même sorte, tu auras la chance d'avoir les jeunes de Santa Monica sur ton dos et je te dis y'en a beaucoup, commence par regarder tout le monde qu'il y a autour de toi.

**POV Santana**

Santana regarda autour d'elle où il y avait beaucoup de jeunes et elle se rappela la plage remplis de tout à l'heure. Avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait, Santana répondit:

-Alors comme ça tu es orpheline? Comment est que tu t'es retrouvée ici?

-Santana, gronda Mr Schuester

Le regard de Kayla s'assombrit et Santana sût qu'elle avait touché un point sensible. Elle en était fière.

-Tu sais Santana, toi aussi, ta vie aurait pu basculer d'un jour à l'autre. Mais tu as eu de la chance d'avoir des personnes qui t'aimaient et te protégeaient.

Santana fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension alors que Kayla tourna la tête vers le professeur:

-Vous avez prévu un programme, Mr Schuester?

-Et bien, j'ai eu votre directrice au téléphone qui m'a dit que ses élèves se chargerait de nous montrer les meilleurs endroits de la ville.

Kayla réfléchit à ce qu'elle pouvait leur visiter puis:

-On ira sur Hollywood demain. Ça devrait vous plaire pour des touristes.

-Je pourrais venir Kay?

Un gamin de onze ans sortit de nul part. Kayla lui répondit:

-Hors de question, James.

-Mais pourquoi, la plage c'est génial mais je vais pas souvent sur Hollywood.

**POV Kayla**

Kayla soupira. James était un brun aux yeux bleus qu'elle avait rencontré lors de ses premiers jours à l'orphelinat. Il avait cinq ans à l'époque. Ses parents étaient morts dans un braquage de banque. Elle adorait cet enfant mais l'emmener avec elle était une responsabilité en plus. Mais elle se dit qu'il lui avait manqué pendant son absence:

-C'est d'accord mais si tu fais quoi que soit qui m'énerve tu auras affaire à moi.

-Merci, merci, merci.

Chez James, elle adorait surtout sa bonne humeur toujours présente qui lui faisait chaud au coeur. Et apparement, ce n'était pas qu'à elle que ça faisait cet effet vu le sourire des News Directions. Il lui fit un bisou sur la joue puis s'en alla. Depuis le début, Kayla évitait le regard de Sam ce qui n'échappa pas à sa meilleure amie qui dès qu'elles étaient arrivées dans leur chambre, la bombarda de questions. Lorsque Kayla fut tranquillement dans son lit, elle se rappela de la phrase qu'elle avait dite à Santana. Ce serait un miracle si son secret restait intacte après ces vacances. En s'endormant, Kayla eut un petit espoir qu'elle retrouverait peut-être sa sœur.

* * *

Alors? J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'ai voulu changer un peu de décor. A bientôt!

P.S= La chanson est Crazier de Taylor Swift


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Me voilà pour mon 13ème chapitre qui j'espère, vous plaira. Bonne lecture! Je remercie tous ceux qui laisse une reviex, qui mette ma fictions dans leur favoris, les follows mais aussi les lecteurs anonymes.

_**Réponses a**__**u reviews:** _

**_FabPezBerry78:_ **Je crois pas qu'il y aura encore de la vengeance PezBerry. Merci.

_**Titimaya:**_ Et je pense que tu as bien raison mais pas dans ce chapitre. Merci

**_Ellerrina:_ **Merci. Ecrire toujours sur Lima devient lassant.

**_Maylis: _**Merci beaucoup. Contente que ça t'est plu.

_**faberry-momo:**_ Ils ne l'ont pas entendu car ils étaient beaucoup trop loin (si tu parles du moment dans la cafétéria). Merci.

_**CheesyKitten:**_ Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi

* * *

-A quoi tu penses? demanda Blaine.

-A rien, répondit Kayla.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans la salle de musique de l'orphelinat. Blaine jouait sur son portable et Kayla grattait sa précieuse guitare. Car pour elle, elle était précieuse. Elle appartenait à son père qui lui avait légué dans son testament. C'était aussi le seul souvenir de son père qu'elle avait pu prendre avec elle en partant de Lima. Cela comptait beaucoup pour elle. Blaine la regarda avec suspicion et dit:

-Si tu me dis pas ce que tu as, je te gâche ta journée.

Kayla soupira. Qu'est qu'elle détestait Blaine dans ces moments là.

-Tu penses que je devrais tout dire à Santana?

Blaine la regarda étonné. C'est vrai que Blaine avait tous fait pour la convaincre mais ça n'avait pas marché. Kayla, qui n'avait jamais été patiente, demanda:

-Alors?!

-Je pense que tu devrais... disons, lui faire deviner.

-J'ai pas le temps de jouer au devinettes.

-Tu préfères tout lui balancer à la figure?

D'un certain côté, Blaine avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas tout lui dire comme ça. Mais comment lui faire deviner qu'elle était sa sœur? Blaine, qui semblait lire dans ses pensées, lui dit:

-Suis ton instinct.

Puis il partit. Kayla joua quelque notes pour lui donner l'inspiration. Après quelques minutes, elle eut un sourire. Elle venait de trouver une super idée.

**POV Santana**

Santana avait beaucoup de respect pour Mr Schuester mais à ce moment-là, elle le maudissait. Car le professeur eut la bonne idée d'organiser un cours du glee-club alors qu'ils étaient en vacances. Elle aurait vraiment préféré aller à la plage au lieu d'écouter son professeur défendre la beauté de la musique. Les News Directions se dirigèrent ensemble vers la salle de musique de l'orphelinat. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la pièce, il virent une guitare au milieu de celle-ci. La plupart n'y firent pas attention mais Santana si. Elle pouvait la reconnaître entre milles. C'était la guitare de son père. Elle se rapprocha et regarda vers le bas du manche. Les lettres"P.L" y était gravées. P.L comme Pablo Lopez. Elle le savait, il y avait déjà cette inscription quand elle était petite. Il y en avait aussi une autre un peu plus loin qu'elle connaissait aussi. "K.L & S.L". C'était elle et sa sœur qui avait gravé ça lorsqu'elles étaient petites. Soudain, la réalité la frappa en plein visage. Cette guitare avait disparu lorsque Kayla était partie. Tout le monde en avait conclu que c'était elle qui l'avait pris, après tout c'était la sienne. Mais cela voudrait dire que Kayla savait où elle était. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle vit la lettre accrochée au corps de l'instrument. Elle la prit sous les regards des News Directions qui pour la plupart, ne comprenaient pas. Elle la lut sans se rendre compte qu'elle le faisait à haute voix:

**Je sais où tu es mais tu ne sais pas où je suis. Cela fait longtemps que je t'observe, que je te protège et surtout que je t'aime. Regarde autour de toi et tu me trouveras.**

**Ta petite sœur, Kayla Santana Gloria Maria Lopez.**

Santana était figée. Sa sœur était dans cette ville. Sa sœur qui l'avait tant fait pleurer. Sa sœur qu'elle aimait. Ce fut Mercedes qui la sortit de ses pensées:

-Santana tu ne vas pas croire à ses idioties.

-COMMENT OSES TU DIRE CA?

Santana fulminait de rage. Jamais elle ne laisserait quelqu'un dire que sa sœur est une idiotie.

-Mais tu n'as pas de sœur, dit sa camarade d'une petite voix.

Santana rigola d'un rire froid:

-Je connaissais Kayla bien avant que tu ne sache parler. Kayla existe. Oui, j'ai une petite sœur. Une petite sœur qui a fugué il y a six ans. Ça fait six ans que je me demande ce qui s'est passé pour qu'elle s'en aille sans laisser de traces. Ça fait six ans que je suis une garce qui fait peur aux gens. Ça fait six ans que je me réveille chaque matin en me demandant où elle est, si elle va bien, si elle vivante. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de se sentir aussi impuissante.

Sa voix se cassa et les larmes coulait sur ses joues. Brittany la prit dans ses bras suivi de Quinn. Personne n'avait remarqué que quelqu'un observait la scène au loin.

**POV Kayla**

Kayla regardait la scène avec tristesse. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Santana exposerait ses sentiments de cette façon. Elle se sentit coupable de son mal-être. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire maintenant. Aller la voir et tous lui dire ou attendre. Le mieux était d'attendre et de se faire invisible.

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, ce fut Santana qui s'assit devant elle. Kayla la regarda bizarrement. A près tout, elle la détestait. Mais la plus grande ne semblait pas déranger et commençait à manger tranquillement. Kayla prit donc la parole:

-Qu'est que tu veux Lopez?

-J'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Vraiment? Et pourquoi je t'aiderais? Pour te remercier de toute la gentillesse dont tu as fait preuve envers moi depuis mon arrivée à Lima?

-Non, parce que je suis une touriste et que ta chère directrice t'a demandé de nous faire visiter et de répondre à nos questions.

Kayla grogna et Santana sourit. Kayla se dit que sa sœur était une peste.

-Bon, qu'est que tu veux?

-Est que tu connais une Kayla Lopez dans cette ville?

Kayla fit mine de réfléchir puis:

-Nan, pourquoi?

-Parce que je dois retrouver cette fille?

-Parce que c'est ta sœur?

Santana la regarda surprise et Kayla continua:

-Faut pas être Einstein pour deviner ça. Mais il n'y a pas de Kayla Lopez dans cette ville. Tu peux t'en aller maintenant, t'as plus besoin de moi.

Santana lui jeta un regard noir avant de partir. Kayla lui envoya un sourire puis quand la jeune fille disparu, elle le perdit. Santana ne l'avait pas reconnue. Pourtant, on peut pas être plus explicite. Kayla a le bonne age, le même prénom et elle avait dit dans sa lettre que Santana devait regarder autour d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse à un autre indice et vite.

**POV Santana**

Santana rentra dans sa chambre puis se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Une fois fait, elle alla dans sa chambre qu'elle partageait avec Quinn, Brittany et Rachel et elle vit une enveloppe sur son lit. Elle l'ouvrit puis lut la lettre à l'intérieur:

**Tu n'es pas très bonne pour me chercher pourtant je ne suis pas loin. Perce des mystères non-résolu pour trouver ce que tu veux.**

**Kayla Lopez**

**P.S= Cette photo t'aidera sûrement.**

Santana regarda à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe puis vit une photo d'elle, Kayla, Quinn ,Brittany, Kurt et Noah, prise quelques jours avant le départ de Kayla. Santana ne savait pas où chercher. Elle n'avait jamais été forte pour les chasses au trésor. Quand elle était petite, elle avait toujours suivi le côté aventureux de Kayla. Santana grogna de frustration et cria dans la chambre:

-Je sais pas où chercher 'Yla, aide moi!

Elle n'avait pas vu que quelqu'un l'observait, caché sous la fenêtre.

**POV Kayla**

OK. Il fallait trouver autre chose que les indices. Une action marquante qui pourrait attirer l'attention de Santana et des News Directions. Elle eut soudain un sourire. Elle avait une idée géniale.

Il était 19H30. Tout le monde étaient dans la cafétéria pour le dîner. C'était le moment parfait pour intervenir. Kayla fut contente d'avoir des talents d'actrice parfait. Elle souffla un bon coup puis entra en claquant les portes, avec un visage énervé. Elle se mit sur une table et cria:

-QUI EST LE SALOPARD QUI M'A VOLE MA GUITARE?!

Toute l'assemblée se tut. Certains avait peur d'autre non. Mais tous savaient que cette guitare était plus importante pour elle que la prunelle de ses yeux.

-OK. J'ai prévu, si à cinq j'ai pas de coupable je met le feu au bâtiment.

Tous maintenant la regardaient d'un air ahuri, y compris les News Directions. Certains comme Santana n'y crurent pas un mot.

-1

2

3

4

...

5

OK j'avais prévenu.

Kayla sortit un briquet et un vieux tee-shirt de sa poche. Tee-shirt qui, en deux secondes, prit feu et Kayla le jeta sur une des chaises en bois. La plupart des personnes présentes se mirent à crier en reculant. La directrice arriva avec un extincteur et éteignit le feu. La chaise fut toute noir. La directrice leva les yeux vers Kayla en criant:

-VOUS, VOUS ALLEZ AVOIR DES PROBLÈMES, VOUS ETES ALLEZ BEAUCOUP TROP LOIN CETTE FOIS. DANS MON BUREAU ET TOUT DE SUITE.

Elle prit Kayla par le col et l'emmena dans son bureau.

**POV Rachel**

Les conversations reprirent peu à peu et le calme fut revenu. Santana prit la parole en disant:

-OK, cette fille est complètement folle.

Par la suite, la conversation porta sur Kayla. Mais Rachel n'y participait pas trop. Elle réfléchissait. Cette fille avait perdu sa guitare alors que les News Directions avaient justement trouvé la guitare de la sœur de Santana. Sœur qui s'appelait également Kayla et qui avait le même age. Cela faisait beaucoup trop de points communs pour les ignorer. Santana ne semblait pas avoir remarquer mais Rachel si. Elle devait savoir le nom de cette fille et elle savait déjà comment faire pour y arriver.

Il était minuit et tout le monde dormaient. Enfin, tous sauf Rachel qui venait de sortir discrètement de sa chambre. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de la directrice. Une fois devant, elle ne s'étonna pas du fait que la porte soit fermé. Après plusieurs main-oeuvre, la porte s'ouvrit. La brune se dirigea vers les dossiers des élèves et fouilla jusqu'à trouver le nom de Kayla. Qu'elle fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit son nom de famille. Kayla Lopez. Elle avait raison. C'était elle. Cette fille n'était pas une espionne mais simplement une fille qui voulait être près de sa sœur. La culpabilité envahi la chanteuse qui se demandait comment elle avait pu être si méchante avec quelqu'un qui n'avait rien demandé et qui avait juste voulu se faire discrète. Elle referma le tiroir et rentra dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle fut dans son lit, elle décida de jeter un coup d'œil au dossier. Plus elle lisait, plus les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Kayla avait vécu des choses horribles qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginer. Elle avait été arrachée de l'enfance pour venir brutalement dans le monde réel, où l'innocence était absente. Rachel se sentit horrible et se demanda ce que ressentirait Santana quand elle saurait. Parce que Rachel avait compris l'idée de Kayla. Celle-ci voulait attirer l'attention de Santana mais la plus grande ne comprenait pas les allusions. Sa guitare n'avait pas été volée, c'est elle qui l'a laissée exprès dans la salle pour que Santana la trouve et la garde. Rachel, trop fatiguée par toutes ses émotions, s'endormit sans faire attention au dossier qui tombait par terre et aux photos et documents qui s'éparpillaient au sol.

**POV Quinn**

Quinn se réveilla la première à se lever. Après s'être doucher, elle retourna dans sa chambre et vit un dossier étalé par terre près du lit de Rachel. Elle se mit à ramasser les feuilles et lorsqu'elle retourna une des photos, elle fut tellement choquée qu'elle laissa tomber tous ce qu'elle avait ramassé par terre. Elle cligna des yeux pour voir si elle ne rêvait pas mais non. C'était bien Kayla Lopez, la sœur de Santana et son ancienne meilleure-amie. Mais elle n'était pas du tout pareil. Elle avait onze ans sur la photo. Son visage avait quelques bleus ici et là, sa lèvre inférieur était ouverte comme son arcade, son œil était violet-bleu et son nez était cassé. Quinn ramassa le reste du dossier et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle souffla un bon coup puis ouvrit le dossier. C'était un dossier d'élève de l'orphelinat. Quinn avait entendu rapidement le noms des élèves mais il n'y avait que... Le cerveau de la blonde comprit aussitôt. Cette fille qui avait tant caché son identité était Kayla, celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur de cœur. Toute cette histoire d'espionne n'était qu'une erreur. Quinn ne s'était jamais sentie aussi idiote et honteuse de sa vie. Elle continua à lire le dossier. Quand elle eut fini, elle eut du mal à ne pas casser la première qui lui tomba sous la main. Pendant six ans, Quinn s'était demandé pourquoi elle avait fugué et aujourd'hui, elle avait la réponse. Carlos (le beau-père de Santana et Kayla) avait menacé Kayla de s'en prendre à sa sœur et ses amis si elle ne s'en allait pas. Il n'y avait de chose plus lâche que ça, se dit Quinn. Elle se rappela soudain de la photo qu'elle avait vu plus tôt et du dos de Kayla, qu'elle avait aperçu dans les toilettes. La blonde dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas crier toute les insultes qui lui venait à l'esprit envers cet homme. Elle ferma les yeux pour ravaler sa colère et entendit la voix de Rachel:

-Est que tu va bien Quinn?

Celle-ci n'avait pas du voir le dossier près de Quinn.

-Où est que tu as trouvé ça? demanda froidement Quinn en désignant l'objet.

Rachel baissa les yeux et répondit d'une petite voix:

-Je l'ai volé dans le bureau de la directrice.

-Pourquoi?

Rachel la regarda puis dit:

-Mais personne n'a remarqué ce que j'ai vu.

-De quoi?

Quinn était maintenant intrigée.

-Mais voyons cette fille perd sa guitare tandis que nous, on en trouve une et en plus elle décide de le crier en public. Ensuite elle s'appelle Kayla, elle a 17 ans comme la sœur de Santana et en plus elle cache son nom de famille.

Quinn se sentit encore plus idiote à ce moment. Elle n'avait pas fait attention à tout ces détails. Rachel continua:

-J'ai été triste lorsque Santana à raconter l'histoire à tout le monde. Mais je l'ai été encore plus en lisant ce dossier.

Rachel se tut un moment puis demanda:

-Qu'est qu'on fait maintenant?

Quinn réfléchit. Elle ne pouvait pas le dire à Santana. Il faut que se soit Kayla qui le fasse.

-On ne dit rien à Santana. On ferra une photocopie du dossier au cas où. Et surtout, on va aller parler à Kayla.

* * *

Alors? Je sais que l'histoire du feu un peu (beaucoup) exagéré mais il me fallait un déclic et j'ai eu cette idée en me rappela d'un épisode de la série Un, Dos, Tres. J'espère que ça vous a plu. A bientôt!


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Voila mon 14ème chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture!

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

**faberry-momo:** C'est vrai qu'on y était presque. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci.

**Titimaya:** J'espère que ta patience survivra encore un peu. Merci.

**FabPezBerry78:** Tu le verras par toi même dans les prochains chapitres. Merci.

**Ellerinna:** Merci, la vérité est pour bientôt.

**Snixx-Marion:** Merci, tu n'est pas la seule à vouloir que Santana sache.

**Guest:** Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise.

* * *

**POV Quinn**

-T'es sur que c'est la bonne chose à faire? demanda Rachel.

-Bien sur que oui, répondit Quinn.

Elles étaient toutes les deux devant la porte de la chambre de Kayla mais aucune des deux n'osaient frapper. Lorsque Rachel prit son courage à deux mains et leva la main, la porte s'ouvrit sur Selena qui leur dit un bref "bonjour" avant de s'en aller rapidement. Kayla allait fermer la porte mais Quinn mit son pied pour la bloquer. Kayla leva la tête vers eux puis dit:

-OK, je suis pas de très bonne humeur alors dégagez et me faites pas...

-On est venue te parler, coupa l'autre brune.

-Oui et moi j'ai pas envie de vous parlez.

Elle allait fermer la porte quand Quinn mit le dossier de Kayla entre la porte. Les yeux de Kayla s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle le vit et elle leva les yeux vers Quinn qui répondit:

-C'est important.

Kayla ouvrit la porte puis les laissa entrer. La blonde observait la pièce très simple. 2 lits, 2 table de nuit, 2 bureaux et une armoire. Il y avait aussi une porte qui devait mener vers la salle de bain. Kayla partageait surement sa chambre avec Selena. Quinn regarda surtout la partie de la chambre appartenant à Kayla. Elle remarqua qu'il y avait beaucoup de photos, que se soit sur le mur, sur la table ou sur le bureau. La blonde se reconnu sur certaines d'entre elles. Elle décida de prendre la parole:

-Qu'est que tu as eu pour avoir essayé de brûler l'orphelinat?

-Je dois nettoyer la cantine tout les soirs et je dois repayer la chaise. Et je n'ai pas essayé de brûler l'orphelinat.

Quinn ne répondit pas et observait maintenant son ancienne meilleure-amie. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi clairs mais ce n'était plus de la joie et de la malice qu'on y voyait mais de la tristesse et de la douleur. Son visage était plus fin et ses cheveux étaient plus bouclés qu'avant. Elle avait aussi une cicatrice à l'arcade mais Quinn n'y avait jamais fait attention. Kayla ressemblait beaucoup à son père et Quinn se sentit idiote de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant. Quinn demanda alors:

-Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit?

-Je sais pas, la peur peut-être. Et puis les choses ont commencé à se dégrader alors...

Rachel décida de parler à son tour:

-Je suis désolée pour tout ce que je t'ai fait depuis que tu est à Lima. J'ai été horrible avec toi tout ça par jalousie. Tu chantes merveilleusement bien et j'ai été jalouse.

Kayla l'observa un moment avant de dire:

-J'ai toujours considéré les mauvais défauts comme bon, c'est vrai quoi je déteste les gens qui disent que la curiosité est un vilain défaut alors que quand on est curieux on est beaucoup plus intelligent.

Rachel sourit et Quinn aussi. Kayla n'avait pas changé et la blonde en fut contente. Elle la prit dans ses bras et lui dit:

-Tu m'a manqué Kay.

-Toi aussi Win

Quinn rit à ce surnom. Une fois, quand elle était petite, elles s'étaient disputées et Kayla avait dit que Quinn n'était qu'une enfant pourrie gâtée qui voulait toujours gagner. Lorsque qu'elles s'étaient réconciliées, c'est-à-dire le lendemain, Kayla avait décidé de la surnommée Win. Rachel, elle, demanda:

-Ce n'est pas le surnom que tu donnes à Beth?

Kayla sourit puis regarda Quinn, qui avait l'air étonné de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Elle répondit:

-Que veux-tu, telle mère, telle fille!

Les deux brunes éclatèrent de rires devant une Quinn qui n'appréciait que trop peu qu'on se moque d'elle. Mais intérieurement, la blonde souriait.

-Vous serez dans la grande salle, ce soir?

-Pourquoi? Qu'est qu'il y a ce soir? Demanda Rachel.

-Voyons, c'est le réveillon de Noel! Et l'orphelinat fait toujours une fête pour l'occasion avec tout les élèves et aussi les touristes. Vous n'avez pas trop eu la chance de voir les enfants les plus jeunes en plus.

Quinn avait complètement oublié. Heureusement qu'elle avait acheté tous ces cadeaux. Ce qui apparemment n'était pas le cas de tout le monde:

-C'est pour cela que je vais devoir vous laissez car je suis comme Selena; j'achète mes cadeaux à la dernière minute. Après tous, tout le monde ne s'appellent pas Quinn Fabray.

Quinn fit semblant d'avoir une mine outrée. Les filles sortirent dans le couloir où Kayla leur fit un signe avant de s'en aller rapidement. Quinn était heureuse. Elle avait retrouvé sa meilleure-amie.

**POV Kayla**

La grande était un genre de salon-préau avec des canapés et une télé, des jeux de sociétés, 2 tables de ping-pong, et d'autres jeux d'intérieur... Pour la soirée, on y avait rajouté des instruments et des micros pour ceux qui voudraient chanter. Kayla chercha quelqu'un dans la foule. Après quelque minutes d'observations, elle trouva les personnes qu'elle voulait voir. Elle se dirigea donc vers les News Directions. Arriver devant eux, elle les salua puis Santana dit:

-Pas mal la fête, dommage qu'il n'y ait pas d'alcool.

-Voyons Santana, il y a des enfants de 5 ans dans la salle, commença Mr Schuester. Au fait Kayla, on a pas eu l'occasion d'en voir beaucoup.

-Ouais, les enfants de 5 à 11 ans ont un emploi de temps précis ici mais suivez moi, je vais vous en présenter quelques uns.

Kayla n'eut pas besoin de bouger vu qu'elle vit deux petits blonds aux yeux verts courir près d'elle. Elle les prit chacun sur un bras et dit:

-Tiens, tiens, tiens. Vous savez que si Carter vous voit courir comme ça vous allez passer un sale quart d'heure.

-Mais tu nous protégeras, pas vrai? dit le blond aux cheveux bouclés.

-Oui, tu seras Kayla notre héros, dit celui aux cheveux raides.

La brune éclata de rire et se tourna vers le groupe:

-Je vous présente Jake et Blake, les seuls jumeaux de l'orphelinat. Pour les différencier, c'est simple, Jake a les cheveux raides et Blake les a bouclés.

Les deux petits de 5 ans firent un sourire. Mercedes dit:

-Ils sont trop mignons!

-Oui, on dit ça quand on connait pas les diables qui se cache derrière leurs têtes d'ange et leurs sourires charmeurs. Si vous voulez, Dray' fait un jeu avec les 5-11 ans, je vous laisse y aller seulement si vous me promettez de gagner.

-Promis!

Kayla les posa à terre et les deux garçons s'en allèrent vers Dray'. Kayla eut un sourire. Elle adorait les enfants de cette orphelinat. Finn posa une question plutôt embarrassante:

-Comment ils se sont retrouvé ici?

-Leurs parents sont morts dans un accidents de voitures. Ils avaient à peine 2 ans.

-Ils ont tous une histoire comme ça? demanda Noah.

-Ouais, à peu près on va dire. Sauf moi.

Les News Directions voulurent en savoir plus mais le regard de la jeune fille leur fit comprendre que c'était inutile. Un silence s'installa. Silence qui fut vite coupé par une petite blonde qui courrait vers eux en criant:

-'Ylaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Kayla sourit et prit sa filleule dans ses bras. Celle-ci se tourna vers les News Directions:

-Salut!

-Où est Shelby? demanda Kayla.

-Là, fit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna puis fit la bise à Shelby. Celle-ci regarda les News Directions et dit:

-News Directions, ça fait un bail!

Elle regarda Quinn et Noah qui lui sourit. Shelby se tourna ensuite vers Will:

-Je devrais même pas t'adresser la parole pour ce que tu as fais.

-Qu'est que j'ai fais?

-Tu m'as volé ma meilleure soliste.

Will éclata de rire et ils commencèrent à converser avec Sue tandis que les News Directions discutaient avec Beth. Au bon d'un moment, la fillette demanda à sa marraine:

-Est que tu peux chanter une chanson?

-C'est d'accord mais juste parce que c'est toi.

Kayla monta sur scène et se mit devant un micro.

-Salut à tous. Alors aujourd'hui c'est Noel et je vais vous chantez une chanson d'un groupe que j'adore. Les gars, dit-elle à ses amis qui étaient les musiciens, c'est parti!

**Shake up the happiness**  
**Wake up the happiness**  
**Shake up the happiness**  
**It's Christmas time**

Faites bouger le bonheur  
Réveillez le bonheur  
Faites bouger le bonheur  
C'est le temps de Noël

**There's a story that I was told**  
**And I wanna tell the world**  
**Before I get to old**  
**And don't remember it**  
**So let's December it**  
**And reassemble it oh yeah**

Il y a une histoire que l'on m'a racontée  
Et je veux la dire au monde  
Avant que je ne sois trop vieux  
Et que je ne m'en souvienne plus  
Alors allons la "décembrer"  
Et la réassembler, oh ouais

**Once upon a time in a town like this**  
**A little girl made a great big wish**  
**To fill the world full of happiness**  
**And be on Santa's magic list**

Il était une fois dans une ville comme celle-ci  
Une petite fille a fait un super grand souhait  
Remplir le monde plein de bonheur  
Et être sur la liste magique du Père Noël

**Shake it up**  
**Shake up the happiness**  
**Wake it up**  
**Wake up the happiness**  
**Come on y'all**  
**It's Christmas time**

Faites le bouger  
Faites bouger le bonheur  
Réveillez-le  
Réveillez le bonheur  
Venez tous  
C'est le temps de Noël

**Ho, Ho, Ho**  
**Ho, Ho, Ho**  
**It's Christmas time**

Ho, Ho, Ho  
Ho, Ho, Ho  
C'est le temps de Noël

**At the same time miles away**  
**A little boy made a wish that day**  
**That the world would be okay**  
**And Santa Claus would hear him say**  
**I got dreams and I got love**  
**I got my feet on the ground**  
**And family above**  
**Can you send some happiness?**  
**With my best to the rest**  
**Of the people of the East and the West And**  
**Maybe every once in a while you**  
**Get my grandma a reason to smile**  
**Tis the season of smile**  
**It's cold but we'll be freezing in style**  
**Let me meet a girl one day that**  
**Wants to spread some love this way**  
**We can let our souls run free and**  
**She can open some happiness with me**

En même temps à des kilomètres de là  
Un petit garçon a fait un vœu ce même jour  
Que le monde soit bien  
Et que le Père Noël l'entende dire  
J'ai des rêves et j'ai de l'amour  
J'ai mes pieds sur le sol  
Et ma famille au-dessus de moi  
Pouvez-vous envoyer du bonheur ?  
Avec mes meilleurs sentiments qui reste  
Des gens de l'Est et de l'Ouest, et  
Peut-être pour une fois vous  
Donnerez à ma grand-mère une raison de sourire  
C'est la saison de sourire  
Il fait froid mais nous nous gèlerons dans le style  
Laissez-moi rencontrer une fille un jour qui  
Veut aussi répandre de l'amour de cette façon  
Nous pouvons laisser nos âmes courir libres et  
Elle peut ouvrir du bonheur avec moi

**Shake it up**  
**Shake up the happiness**  
**Wake it up**  
**Wake up the happiness**  
**Come on y'all**  
**It's Christmas time**

Faites le bouger  
Faites bouger le bonheur  
Réveillez-le  
Réveillez le bonheur  
Venez tous  
C'est le temps de Noël

**I know you're out there**  
**I hear your reindeer**  
**I see the snowing**  
**Your boots have been**  
**I'm gonna show them**  
**So they will know then**  
**Then love will grow in**  
**Than to live again**

Je sais que vous êtes là-bas  
J'entends votre renne  
Je vois la neige là où  
Vos bottines ont été  
Je vais les montrer  
Comme ça ils sauront alors  
Et l'amour grandira dedans  
Et vivra de nouveau

**Shake it up**  
**Shake up the happiness**  
**Wake it up**  
**Wake up the happiness**  
**Come on y'all**  
**It's Christmas time (x2)**

Faites le bouger  
Faites bouger le bonheur  
Réveillez-le  
Réveillez le bonheur  
Venez tous  
C'est le temps de Noël (x2)

**Ho, Ho, Ho**  
**Ho, Ho, Ho**  
**It's Christmas time**

Ho, Ho, Ho  
Ho, Ho, Ho  
C'est le temps de Noël

**Shake it up**  
**Shake up the happiness**  
**Wake it up**  
**Wake up the happiness**  
**Come on y'all**  
**It's Christmas time (x2)**

Faites le bouger  
Faites bouger le bonheur  
Réveillez-le  
Réveillez le bonheur  
Venez tous  
C'est le temps de Noël (x2)

**Ho, Ho, Ho**  
**Ho, Ho, Ho**  
**It's Christmas time**

Ho, Ho, Ho  
Ho, Ho, Ho  
C'est le temps de Noël

Tout le monde applaudit Kayla qui fit une révérence au public. Elle descendit de scène et prit sa filleule dans ses bras:

-Alors Win?

-C'était génial!

Les News Directions souriaient. Ils en oublièrent leur haine contre Kayla vu qu'ils discutaient ensemble. Après tout, c'est Noel, se dit Kayla. Elle se surprit même à regarder Sam et lui rendre le sourire charmeur qu'il lui envoyait. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Rachel, Quinn et aussi à une autre personne qui elle était moins contente au vu de cette échange.

**POV Mercedes**

Mercedes observait Sam. Mais lui non ce qui agaçait la chanteuse. Mais ce qui l'agaçait le plus, c'est que c'était Kayla qu'il observait avec un sourire charmeur. Elle, une espionne. Mercedes était jalouse. Qu'est qu'il pouvait lui trouver. C'est vrai que Kayla est belle, intelligente et talentueuse. Mais ce n'est qu'une égoïste qui c'est infiltré dans leur famille. Mercedes regardait Kayla rendre à Sam son sourire ce qui la rendit encore plus furax. Elle n'allait pas en rester là. Sam était à elle et seulement à elle, parole de diva.

**POV Kayla**

La fête était terminée et tout le monde était censés dormir mais pas Kayla. Elle était dans la salle de musique en train de gratter une guitare. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas la sienne vu que celle-ci était avec Santana. 2 personnes pas très discrètes entrèrent dans la pièce et Kayla les reconnue comme étant Quinn et Rachel. Elle s'assirent sur le même canapé que l'hispanique et la regardèrent. Kayla leur demanda:

-Vous devriez pas dormir à cette heure-ci?

-Toi aussi, répondit Rachel. Mais on avait quelque chose à te demander.

Kayla continua à jouer sans se soucier des deux filles. Quinn prit la parole:

-Qu'est qu'il y a entre Sam et toi?

Kayla s'arrêta soudainement et les deux filles la regardèrent souriante.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

-Arrêtes, tu sais pas mentir, dit Quinn.

-Pourtant t'a bien cru que j'étais la cousine de Blaine.

Quinn fit abstraction de sa remarque et continua:

-Il n'a pas arrêté de te regarder depuis le début du voyage et le fait que tu évites son regard me fait penser qu'il s'est bien passé quelque chose entre vous.

Kayla soupira et avoua:

-J'ai couché avec lui, contente.

Les deux filles n'avaient pas pensé à ça. L'hispanique, elle, continua:

-Mais le lendemain, je l'ai vu en train d'embrasser Mercedes donc ça ne compte pas pour moi.

-J'étais là ce jour-là, c'est Mercedes qui l'a embrassé et tu le sais. Tu dis ça simplement parce que tu as peur que quand ton secret sera dévoilé, il en soit blesser et qu'il ne veuille plus te parler. C'est pour ça que tu le rejette et c'est aussi parce que tu es amoureuse de lui et que c'est la première fois que tu as ce genre de sentiments, ce qui te fait aussi peur, expliqua Rachel.

-Tu veux devenir psychologue plus tard? Interrogea Kayla.

-Bien sur que non, ce serais gâché mon talent musical.

-De toute façon, c'est pas important.

Rachel soupira. Elle n'arriverait pas à lui faire entendre raison.

-Vous devriez aller dormir, vous en aurez pas vraiment le temps vu que vous aller être réveiller par des enfants surexcité de pouvoir ouvrir leur cadeaux.

Les deux filles saluèrent Kayla et s'en allèrent. Kayla reprit la guitare puis recommença à jouer. Elle n'entendit pas la personne qui entra dans la salle et l'observait.

**POV Sam**

Sam n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il pensait trop. Il décida d'aller se promener dans l'orphelinat. Ses pieds le dirigèrent vers la salle de musique d'où il entendit une mélodie. Il s'avança et entra dans la salle. Elle était là, les yeux fermés, en train de jouer de la guitare de façon extraordinaire. Elle ne l'avait pas vu. Un moment, elle s'arrêta puis leva les yeux vers Sam qui alla s'asseoir près d'elle.

-Qui est qui t'a appris jouer comme ça?

-Mon père.

-Est qu'il est...?

-Mort? Il l'est depuis mes 9 ans.

-Je suis désolée.

Sam n'osait pas lui poser la question qui lui brûlait aux lèvres depuis qu'il était arrivé à L.A. Kayla semblait lire dans ses pensées vu qu'elle lui demanda:

-Tu n'oses pas me demander comment je me suis retrouvée dans cette orphelinat?

-Hé bien, je...

-Tu n'as pas à être gêné, après tout, c'est la question que se pose tous tes amis.

Elle se tut puis continua:

-J'ai fugué de chez moi quand j'étais petite.

-Pourquoi?

-Mon beau-père m'avait battu.

Sam était choqué. Il fut soudainement pris d'une rage indescriptible. Comment peut-on faire ça à une enfant et surtout à Kayla. Celle-ci dût remarquer son énervement et elle lui prit ses deux mains et lui dit:

-Tu sais, c'est horrible mais ça fait parti de la vie. Il y a des bons moments et des moins bons.

-C'est pour ça que ton dos est comme ça?

-Ouais.

Sam s'en rappelait mais n'avait pas osé poser de questions à ce propos avant. Sam décida de changer de sujet:

-J'adore cette ville.

Kayla eut un sourire.

-Moi aussi. Elle nous fait rêver.

Les yeux noisettes de Kayla croisa les yeux bleus de Sam. Sam adorait ses yeux. Ils les trouvaient si unique. Ils se regardèrent. Aucuns d'eux ne semblaient vouloir bouger. C'est comme si ils étaient déconnectés du monde. Ce fut Sam qui s'avança vers elle et captura ses lèvres. Il eut la même impression de feu d'artifice que la première fois qu'il l'avait embrassé. Et ce fut aussi, comme la première fois, Kayla qui coupa le baiser et se leva en disant:

-Je suis désolée mais je peux pas.

-Qu'est qui t'en empêche?

-Rien qui te concerne.

-Si ça me concerne vu que ça m'empêche de t'aimer.

Sam se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit trop. Le visage surpris de Kayla n'arrangeait rien. Mais ce visage devint bien vite indifférent et elle répondit:

-Oublie moi, ce sera mieux pour toi.

Puis elle s'en alla. Sam se retient de ne pas se cogner la tête contre le mur. Il ne comprenait pas. Ça devait être quelque chose de grave pour qu'elle le rejette comme ça. Il se sentait mal. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait.

* * *

Alors? Je sais que je ne parle pas trop de Santana dans ce chapitre mais je me rattraperais sur le prochain. A bientôt!


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour/ Bonsoir

Voici mon nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture!

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

_**Titimaya:**_Merci mais tu n'aura plus besoin de patienter après avoir lu ce chapitre.

_**FabPezBerry:**_ Merci.

**Ellerinna:** Ne t'inquiètes pas, Santana est très présente dans ce chapitre.

_**lovesog45**_ et **_CheesyKitten:_** Merci beaucoup j'espère que sa vous plaira.

* * *

**POV Santana**

-Bonjour à toutes, j'ai besoin de votre aide pour quelque chose, annonça Mercedes en entrant dans la chambres des 4 filles accompagnés de Tina et de Kurt.

Les filles et Kurt avaient été réveillés par les enfants qui courrait dans les couloirs en criant qu'ils voulaient leurs cadeaux. Santana comprit enfin sa mère et son père qui avait été obligée de supporter ses cris et ceux de Kayla à Noel. Santana sourit à ses souvenirs. Elle qui n'aimait pas attendre, demanda:

-Qu'est que tu veux Aretha?

-Comme vous le savez tous, je suis amoureuse de...

-Bouche de mérou, on le sait merci.

-Et bien, il est intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre et je vous demande de l'aide pour me venger de cette personne.

-Et qui est la malheureuse élue? Questionna Santana.

-Kayla.

Santana se releva soudainement. Même si elle ne le montrait pas, elle aimait tout les membres du glee-club. Mais elle était contre que l'un d'eux se fasse amadouer par cette espionne super sexy il faut bien l'avouer. Contre toute attente, Rachel dit:

-Ça sera sans moi.

-Et moi, ajouta Quinn.

Tout le monde se tourna vers les deux filles blotties l'une contre l'autre sur le lit de la blonde. Personne ne s'attendait à ça et encore moins Santana, qui avait participé au plan de Berry.

-Mais les filles, vous la détestez toutes les deux et vous ne voulez pas vous venger? demanda Mercedes

-Ouais, dirent les deux filles en même temps.

-Voyons, cette fille est une salope, pas besoin de la défendre, dit Santana.

La rage des filles apparaissait sur leurs visages après cette phrase. Rachel se mit alors à crier:

-COMMENT TU PEUX ETRE AUSSI MÉCHANTE ALORS QUE C'EST...

Quinn venait de mettre sa main sur sa bouche mais c'était trop tard. Santana savait qu'elles cachaient quelque chose et que ça la concernait.

-Qu'est que vous cachez?

Santana s'était rapprochée des deux filles. Elle n'avait même pas fait attention aux garçons et aux profs qui étaient entrer dans la chambre, attirés par le bruit. Rachel se blottit un peu plus sur Quinn, ayant peur de l'hispanique. Rachel bougea son pied, ce qui fit tombés le sac de Quinn dont le contenu se vida au sol. Santana n'y fit au départ, pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit les regards des filles se dirigeaient vers le dit-sac. Santana se retourna vers le sol et elle vit un dossier par terre. Dossier d'où dépassait une photo. Dès qu'elle l'a vit, son souffle se coupa. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle ramassa le dossier et sortit la photo en question. Elle pu la reconnaître entre milles. C'était Kayla, sa Kayla. C'était la photo de classe individuelle qui avait été prise à ses 11ans. Elle ouvrit le dossier puis regarda. C'était un dossier de l'orphelinat. Avec le nom de sa sœur. Elle ne lut même pas la suite. Elle se tourna vers les deux filles:

-Dites moi qu'il y a une autre Kayla ici, dit Santana avec tristesse.

Les filles baissèrent les yeux.

-Me dites pas que j'ai...

Elle ne put même pas finir sa phrase qu'elle éclata en sanglots. Ce qui fut un choc pour les News Directions. Sam prit le dossier et lu comme Santana, le début. Derrière lui, les News Directions regardèrent aussi. Ils furent choqués mais ils comprirent tout de suite que l'espionne n'en était pas une. Brittany prit sa petite-amie dans ses bras et lui murmura des paroles réconfortante. Santana se calma puis elle regarda les deux filles toujours sur le lit:

-Depuis quand vous savez?

-Hier, répondit Quinn.

-Et qui d'autre le sait ici? Demanda t-elle en se tournant vers les ND.

-Kayla nous la dit quand elle a était convoqué chez le principal, dit Schuester.

-Moi je le su dès que je l'ai vu.

Il se tournèrent vers Sue qui continua:

-C'est une copie conforme féminine de son père au lycée.

-Moi aussi je le savais.

Ce fut maintenant Brittany que tout le monde regarda.

-Comment tu l'as su? Questionna Santana.

-C'est les fées qui m'ont dit qu'elle lui avait lancé de la poussière pour qu'elle te retrouve.

-Et pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit?

-Parce qu'elle m'a demandait de ne pas le faire.

Santana n'en voulait pas à sa petite-amie. Elle avait toujours été loyale. Elle voulut prendre le dossier poser sur le lit pour lire la suite mais Rachel l'en empêcha.

-Hors de question que tu lises la suite.

-Pourquoi?

Elle ne répondit pas et rapprocha le dossier vers elle.

-C'est Kayla qui doit te dire ce qu'il s'est passé, dit Quinn.

Santana se rappela soudain que Kayla n'était pas loin. Sûrement dans la grande salle où tout le monde ouvre ses cadeaux. Elle se leva et se dirigea là-bas avec les ND derrière elle. Quand elle arriva dans la salle, elle la vit avec Blaine, plusieurs enfants autour d'eux qui étaient tous souriant. Elle portait un bonnet de Noel et rigolait au éclats avec Blaine et les enfants. La culpabilité revient mais surtout la honte. Elle ressemblait tellement à papa et pourtant elle ne l'avait pas reconnu. Les deux bouclés semblaient avoir vu le groupe car ils s'avancèrent vers eux. Comment pouvait-elle toujours aussi gentille malgré tout ce que Santana lui avait fait. Blaine et Kayla arrivèrent et dirent en même temps:

-Joyeux Noel.

**POV Kayla**

Kayla perdit son sourire lorsqu'elle vit les visages des ND mais surtout les yeux rouges de Santana. Sa sœur avait pleuré et ça lui fit mal au cœur. C'est pour ça qu'elle se tourna vers elle, oubliant que la plus grande la détestait:

-Est que tu vas bien Lopez?

Elle était bien obligée de rajouter le nom de famille, ça faisait trop suspect sinon. Celle-ci lui fit un signe de la suivre dehors. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, tout le monde étant en train d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Kayla observait Santana mais celle-ci ne semblait pas vouloir parler. Kayla, qui était d'une impatience pas ordinaire, lui dit:

-Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai horreur d'attendre et...

-Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit 'Yla?

Kayla fut déconcertée. Elle venait de l'appeler 'Yla. Ce n'était pas possible elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Elle regarda Quinn puis Rachel. Toute les deux évitèrent son regard. Brittany et Sue lui envoyèrent un regard rassurant. Kayla regarda ensuite Santana qui était légèrement plus petite qu'elle. Celle-ci continua:

-Pourquoi est que tu es partie?

-Ça te regarde pas!

Kayla avait répondit tellement vite que même Finn n'y avait pas cru. Santana commença à s'énerver:

-Ça fait six ans que je me demande ce qui c'est passé et tu me dit que ça me regarde pas. Je suis ta sœur, merde!

-Si tu étais vraiment une sœur, tu m'aurais reconnu et tu n'aurais pas passé tout ton temps m'humilier et me ridiculiser.

Kayla regretta ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais Santana ne devait pas savoir ce qu'il c'était passé. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Le visage de sa sœur était honteux et triste. Kayla l'avait vraiment blessée.

-Tu ne sais absolument pas tout ce que j'ai vécu depuis six ans.

-Si tu n'étais pas partie, tu n'aurais pas eu à vivre tout ça. C'est de ta faute.

Kayla fut prise par la rage et cria:

-TU NE SAIS MÊME PAS DE QUOI TU PARLES!

-NORMAL, TU NE VEUX RIEN ME DIRE.

-PARCE QUE TU N'ES PAS CENSÉE SAVOIR. TU NE DEVRAIS MÊME PAS ÊTRE AU COURANT QUE JE SUIS TA SŒUR.

-Kay, calme toi, dit Blaine.

Les deux filles n'étaient qu'à quelque centimètres l'une de l'autre.

-Tu n'es plus la Santana Lopez que je connaissais. La Santana que je connais ne lance pas des slushies sur les gens pour s'amuser et ne s'amuse pas des malheurs des autres.

-C'est de ta faute si je suis comme ça.

-Santana arrêtes! s'exclama Quinn.

-Si tu n'avais pas fugué je serais toujours cette fille innocente que j'étais.

-Tu penses peut-être que tu as perdu ton innocence mais crois moi, elle est intacte comparé à la mienne, répondit Kayla. Tu ne sais rien de la vie, tu as toujours vécu sous les jupons et le fric de ta mère.

Santana leva la main pour la gifler mais elle stoppa son geste au dernier moment. Kayla, elle, rit d'un rire froid.

-Bah, vas-y, gifle moi, ça soulageras peut-être ta petite conscience d'égoïste.

Santana ne répondit pas et baissa sa main. Mme Carter, qui semblait avoir entendu toute la dispute, arriva et lui dit:

-Venez, Lopez, les enfants vous demandent.

-J'arrive, dit Kayla.

Elle regarda une dernière fois Santana et dit:

-Je viendrais chercher ma guitare.

Elle tourna les talons et s'en alla avec Blaine. Elle regrettait tout ce qu'elle venait de dire. Sa tête lui dit qu'elle a bien fait de l'éloigner d'elle mais son cœur, lui, se serra de douleur.

Elle avait évité les ND pendant toute la fin des vacances. C'était aujourd'hui la rentrée et elle avait du rentrer à Lima car elle devait rester à McKinley jusqu'à la fin de l'année. La sonnerie venait de retentir. Le couloir se vida et lorsqu'elle vit qu'il n'y avait personne, Kayla se dirigea vers son casier pour prendre ses affaires et aller en cours d'espagnol. Arriver devant la porte, elle frappa et entra. Les ND de sa classe, c'est-à-dire Tina, Sam et Artie, la regarda ahuri. Elle s'excusa auprès de Schuester et s'assit au fond. Elle regarda Sam qui évitait son regard. Elle savait que ça allait arriver. Maintenant qu'il savait, il la détestait. Il n'y avait vraiment aucun bon côté dans cette affaire.

**POV Santana**

Santana n'écoutait à peine les conversations autour d'elle. Elle ne faisait même pas aux personnes qui lui parlait sauf Brittany. Elle était dans la salle de chant. Elle était venu simplement parce que Brittany lui avait demander, elle n'avait ni l'intention de parler ou de chanter. Tout le monde était là. Tous sauf celle que Santana voulait voir. Mr Schuester commença son cours mais Santana n'y faisait pas attention. Elle regardait ses pieds. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que plus personne ne parler. Elle releva la tête et croisa ce regard noisette si brillant et si unique. Cela ne dura que quelque secondes car Kayla détourna le regard et alla s'asseoir au fond. Elle l'observait de loin. Le portrait craché de papa. Même cheveux indomptable, même yeux pétillants, même bouche charnue. Mais on voit quand même une ressemblance avec maman. Elle écouta à peine le professeur et observa sa sœur pendant tout le cours. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Kayla sortit en vitesse de la salle suivie de Blaine. Santana, elle se dirigea vers la cafétéria avec les autres ND. Ils étaient tous à une table en train de manger tout en discutant lorsque tout à coup, Mercedes se leva pour se dirigeait vers Kayla et Blaine qui venaient de s'asseoir à une table éloignée. Elle se plaça devant la brune et dit:

-Toi, j'ai deux mots à te dire.

**POV Kayla**

Toute la cafétéria s'était tournée vers eux. Kayla aurait préféré se faire invisible pour cette rentrée. Elle ignora la chanteuse et continua de manger comme si de rien n'était. Mais celle-ci en décida autrement:

-Hé ho, j'te parle, c'est pas parce que t'es la sœur de Santana que je vais faire la gentille.

Ces paroles furent accueillies par une salves de murmures dans toute la pièce. Kayla, qui n'aimait pas qu'on expose sa vie, s'écria:

-Qu'est que tu veux, merde?

-Il est à moi, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle venait la déranger pour ÇA. Kayla éclata de rire et continua de manger. Mercedes s'énerva et poussa le plateau de la brune qui tomba à terre. Kayla perdit son sang froid, se leva et poussa la black en disant:

-Ecoute moi bien, tu vas pas me faire chier alors tu vas déguerpir à plus de 20m de rayon ou je te tabasse à la façon Lima Height Adjacents. Est que j'ai été clair, Big Mama?

Le visage de la diva se déforma par la rage de s'être fait humilier. Elle ne put se retenir et donna un coup de poing au nez de l'hispanique. Nez qui commença à couler de sang. Kayla cria alors:

-HIJA DE PUTA, VOY A MATARTE (Fille de pute, je vais te tuer)

Avant que quelqu'un n'est pu la retenir, elle se jeta sur Mercedes qui tomba à terre sous la surprise. Les News Directions accoururent aider Blaine qui essaya tant bien que mal d'écarter Kayla de la diva. Il y réussit enfin grâce à l'aide de Noah et Finn mais elle continuait à se débattre tout en lançant des insultes en espagnol. Mercedes se releva bien amoché et se reçu un coup de la part de Santana qui cria:

-OSES ENCORE TOUCHER A MA PETITE SŒUR ET JE TE FAIS MANGER TES DENTS.

Mr Schuester arriva en courant et dit:

-Non, mais qu'est qui se passe ici? Mercedes et Kayla, à l'infirmerie.

Kayla poussa Mercedes et s'en alla vers l'infirmerie. Elle avait juste le nez endommagée. Mercedes occupait le lit d'à coté et Kayla se retint de ne pas se jeter sur elle. Elle lui dit juste:

-Je t'avais prévenu.

L'infirmière les garda toute l'après-midi au plus grand malheur de Kayla et en plus elles n'avaient pas le droit au visite. Alors que tout le monde était en cours, la porte s'ouvrit sur Santana qui cria à l'infirmière:

-Ve a mostrarte. Tengo mi hermana que hay que ver (Vas te faire voir. J'ai ma sœur à voir)

Santana entra dans la pièce et se tourna vers Mercedes et dit:

-Toi t'as de la chance d'être sur ce lit mais quand tu sortiras, tu auras à faire à la colère Snixx.

La concernée frémit tandis que Kayla fronça les sourcils:

-Snixx?

-La partie de moi incontrôlable quand on m'énerve.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux filles. Santana continua:

-Comment tu vas?

-Bien. Mon nez n'a pas reçu de gros dommage.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de derrière. Santana demanda:

-Qu'est que tu fais?

-J'ai pas l'intention de discuter avec toi alors que Kelly Rowland est dans la pièce.

Kayla se tourna ensuite vers la black:

-Attention à toi si tu parles.

Elle sortit dans le couloir suivie de Santana. Ce fut Kayla qui brisa le silence:

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir dit ces choses horribles l'autre jour, j'étais énervée.

-Moi aussi j'ai pas été tendre avec toi.

-Tu l'as dit à maman?

-Non.

-Ne le fais surtout pas.

-Pourquoi?

**Parce que Carlos le saura et que toute la protection que je t'ai faite s'envolera,** pensa Kayla.

Mais elle ne dit rien. Santana dit:

-Encore quelque chose que je ne dois pas savoir?

La plus jeune hocha la tête et Santana continua:

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire mais je m'en fiche. Tu es revenue et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

Kayla regarda sa sœur puis sourit. L'aînée la prit dans ses bras. Kayla se sentit heureuse. Elle se retenait de ne pas sauté de joie. Elle avait retrouvé sa sœur et plus rien ne compter plus que ça à ce moment-là.

* * *

Alors? J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous êtes content des retrouvailles Kayla/Santana. Mais attention, le bonheur ne va peut-être pas duré car je vous rappelle que Santana ne sait pas pourquoi Kayla a fugué. A bientôt!


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour/ Bonsoir

Voici mon 16ème chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Bonne lecture!

_**Réponse aux reviews:**_

_**faberry-momo:**_ Merci, je pense écrire encore 3 ou 4 chapitres en plus de celui-là, je verrais.

**_FabPezberry78:_** Merci mais pas encore de Carlos dans ce chapitre.

_**Titimaya:** _Merci, j'ai déjà écrit le chapitre où la vérité va éclater, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

_**Willowpotetose:**_ Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :)

_**Snixx-Marion:**_ Merci, j'espère que ça te plaira.

* * *

**POV Kayla**

Kayla était une grande fan de sport. Toujours n°1 à toutes sortes de compétitions sportives. Capitaine de l'équipe de soccer (En Amérique du Nord, le soccer est le mot utilisé pour définir le football créé par les anglais car comme vous le savais, les américains ont leur propre football), de surf, de boxe, de basketball et de beach volley de son ancien lycée. Mais en arrivant à Lima, elle du se rendre à l'évidence. Le surf et le beach volley étaient impossibles, McKinley n'avait pas d'équipe de soccer ni de club de boxe, juste des sacs d'entrainement et le basket était réservé aux garçons ce que Kayla trouvait extrêmement sexiste. Kayla n'avait pas vraiment cherché d'autres sports, beaucoup trop occupée à garder son secret. Ce fut donc un soulagement pour elle lorsque Mr Schuester avait annoncé que cette semaine ne serait pas consacrée à la musique mais entièrement au sport. Les protestations fusèrent chez les filles et Kurt sauf Kayla . Lorsque le calme fut revenu, Rachel prit la parole:

-Mr Schuester, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, votre idée est disons...

-Merdique, finit Santana. Hors de question que je sois couverte de sueurs pour que vous nous appreniez une autre de vos leçons.

-Les filles, l'endurance est très important pour une représentation. Il faut donc de travailler ça.

-On a bien survécu sans depuis le temps, dit Mercedes.

-C'est pour ça que vous êtes arrivés 12ème l'année dernière, dit Kayla avec un petit sourire.

-C'est de la faute de Cachalot Man et de ses hormones de femme enceinte, dit Santana. Ne le prends pas personnellement Q.

Kayla regarda sa soeur avec un sourire. Depuis leur discussion, elles étaient redevenues aussi complices qu'avant. Et à son plus grand plaisir, les deux filles passaient la plupart avec Quinn, Brittany, Kurt et Noah mais aussi avec Rachel et Blaine qui s'était réconcilié avec Kurt. Santana, Kurt et Noah essayait toujours de savoir la raison de sa fugue mais elle réussissait toujours à changer de sujet. Quinn fit un signe de la main comme quoi elle s'en fichait. Sue prit la parole:

-Hé oui, bande de mollusques, je vais enfin pouvoir vous faire bougées vos gros cul d'obèses, de géant ou d'ex femme enceinte. Vous avez dix minutes pour être en tenue dans le gymnase et si vous avez une minute de retard, ce sera 10 tours de terrain suivis de 100 pompes. Alors BOUGEZ VOUS.

Les News Directions prirent peur et s'en allèrent en courant vers les vestiaires. Tous arrivèrent à l'heure dans le gymnase, vêtu d'un short noir et d'un tee-shirt du lycée, rouge pour les filles, noirs pour les garçons. Sue arriva avec son mégaphone suivis de Beiste et de Mr Schuester. La coach des cheerleaders alluma l'objet et cria:

-Échauffement 10 tours de gymnase.

Dès le premier tour, Mercedes et Kurt étaient essoufflés ce qui leur valurent les insultes du coach:

-Allez Big Mama fait moi brûler tes milliards de calories et toi Porcelaine, on t'a jamais appris à courir.

Pauvre Kurt! Le sport n'était vraiment pas son fort. Lorsque les tours fut finit, les trois quarts du club étaient essoufflés sauf Kayla, Quinn, Santana, Brittany. Surement parce que les trois filles sont ou était cheerleaders. Après 5min de pause donné par Schuester au plus grand damne de Sue, ce fut le coach Beiste qui parla:

-Alors aujourd'hui ça sera basket, on va commencer par faire un fille contre garçons.

Avant que Kurt n'ai pu dire un mot, Will dit:

-Non, Kurt tu ne peux pas aller chez les filles.

Le jeune homme bouda en murmurant des paroles incompréhensible jusqu'à ce que son petit ami le console. Noah affichait un sourire vainqueur que Kayla se promit de lui faire ravaler. Le match commença. Les garçons eurent la balle et Kayla les laissa marquer un but. Ce fut Quinn qui fit l'engagement en lançant la balle à Santana qui lança la balle à sa sœur. Au plus grand étonnement de tous, Kayla fonça sur la ligne de défense qu'avait crée les garçons, les contrant les uns après les autres pour aller vers le panier et marquer son but. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit les visages décomposés des garçons et les sourires victorieux des filles. Le match se finit et d'autres se fit et Kayla était heureuse de pouvoir enfin faire quelque chose qui lui plaisait.

Le lendemain (Mardi) fut consacré à la natation ce qui fut accueilli un peu mieux que le basket. Kayla, elle, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de regarder dans la direction de Sam et de ses abdos qui lui aussi la regardait. Cela n'échappa pas à Santana qui tira sa sœur à l'écart et la regarda avec suspicion. Elles furent rejointes par Quinn, Rachel et Brittany. Santana regarda sa sœur et dit:

-Y'a quoi entre toi et Bouche de Mérou?

-Rien du tout, répondit-t-elle un peu trop précipitamment.

-On me la fait pas à moi, tu étais en train de le mater et en plus, t'es pas discrète.

-N'importe quoi!

-Elle a raison, dit Rachel et Quinn.

-On vous a rien demandé vous!

-Donc tu n'es pas intéressé? demanda Santana.

-Non!

-Alors tu es d'accord pour que je lui arrange un coup avec Mercedes?

-Non!

Kayla se mit la main sur sa bouche. Elle venait de se faire avoir comme une collégienne. Sa sœur abordait un sourire victorieux qui disparu bien vite en se rendant compte de quelque chose:

-Attend 2 secondes, Sam Evans?!

Kayla leva les yeux au ciel tandis la plus grande continua:

-Tu rigoles, j'espère? Il pourrait te manger avec sa bouche! Et puis il a l'air nul au pieux!

-Pour ça, elle peux déjà te répondre, dit Rachel avant de se cacher derrière Quinn en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Santana fit les gros yeux tandis que Kayla rougit furieusement.

-Toi et... Heurk! J'ai des images dans la tête maintenant!

Santana afficha une mine dégoûtée ce qui n'était pas étonnant. Après tout, on parlait de sa soeur. Celle-ci évitait le regard de son aînée qui lui posa une question auquel elle ne savait pas quoi répondre:

-Est que tu es amour...?

-Allez bandes de loosers, faites la queue pour les longueurs! cria Sue dans son mégaphone.

Kayla partit presque en courant et remercia Sue lorsqu'elle passa près d'elle. Elle n'était vraiment pas prête à répondre aux questions de Santana alors qu'elle ne savait même pas la réponse elle-même. Elle regarda Sam sortir de l'eau et ne put empêcher les fantasmes qui lui vint à l'esprit. Toujours sous le regard dégoûté de Santana.

Le jeudi fut consacré au volley. C'était aux ND de choisirent les équipes et les deux capitaines choisis furent Santana et Quinn. Autant dire que c'était suicidaire vue la dispute que ça entraîna:

-Kayla est pour nous, cria la blonde.

-Hors de question, c'est MA soeur donc elle est dans mon équipe.

-Vas te faire foutre toi et des seins chirurgicales.

-Je t'emmerde toi et ton vagin de femme enceinte.

-STOP, cria Schuester.

Mais cela n'eut aucun effet vu que les deux filles continuèrent à s'insulter dont la moitié des injures était en espagnole. Britanny et Rachel essayaient tant bien que mal de retenir leurs petites amies pour ne pas qu'elle se saute dessus. Kayla, elle, regarda la scène amusée et flattée. Elle entendit quelqu'un dans son dos lui dire:

-Apparemment, aucunes ne semblent vouloir abandonner ou plutôt t'abandonner.

-Tiens, tu me parles maintenant, dit Kayla d'un ton froid.

Kayla vit le visage blessé de Sam après cette phrase. Mais c'était la vérité. Après que tout le monde est su, il ne lui avait plus parlé et l'avait évité ce qui avait beaucoup blessé la jeune fille. Même après la bagarre avec Mercedes, il ne lui avait pas reparlé, alors qu'il savait très bien que le sujet de la dispute était lui. Le blond répondit:

-Je suis désolé d'avoir été comme ça. J'étais juste... étonné que tu sois la sœur de Santana et blessé que tu m'en ai pas parlé.

-Tu n'étais pas la seule personne à ne pas être au courant.

-Est qu'elle sait?

L'hispanique savait qu'il faisait référence à Santana et à la raison de sa fugue.

-J'ai pas le courage de lui dire.

-Non, tu as juste peur des conséquences.

-Peut-être mais je préfère qu'elle ne sache pas.

-Elle le saura un jour. Peut-être même qu'elle l'apprendra de la même façon qu'elle a appris que tu étais sa soeur. C'est ça que tu veux?

Kayla ne répondit pas. Il avait raison. Bien sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle l'apprenne par surprise, il voudrait même qu'elle ne l'apprenne jamais.

-Est qu'on peut changer de sujet, s'il te plait?

-J'aimerais bien savoir ce que Santana dit depuis tout à l'heure.

La jeune fille sourit et écouta avec un peu plus d'attention ce que disait son aînée. Elle grimaça ce qui n'échappa pas au jeune homme qui éclata de rire bientôt suivi de Kayla:

-Je t'assure que tu ne voudrais pas savoir.

Finalement, ce fut Sue qui coupa la dispute, surement lassée par la dispute:

-Taisez vous, espèces de lesbiennes en surdose d'hormones, on change les capitaines, ça évitera qu'il y ai du sang dans mon gymnase. Kayla et... Frankenteen, faites vos équipes qu'on en finisse.

Le dernier jour, tout le monde se retrouva dans le stade mais personne ne savait qu'ils feraient. Les filles et Kurt espéraient juste que ce ne soit pas du foot. Mr Schuester arriva et dit:

-Aujourd'hui, on va faire du soccer.

-Attendez c'est une blague? Hors de question que je cours après un ballon, dit Rachel.

-C'est un sport de gays, dit Noah. Kurt, Blaine vous vexez pas.

-Vous dites n'importe quoi, le soccer est l'un des meilleurs sports du monde, dit Kayla. Est que vous avez déjà essayé?

Tous baissèrent la tête.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

-Bon, dit Schuester, on va les équipes Noah, Kurt, Quinn, Rachel, Kayla, Santana, Blaine contre Brittany, Finn, Artie, Sam, Mercedes, Tina et Mike.

Le jeu fut lancé et ils pensèrent tous que finalement, ce n'était pas un sport si horrible. Santana avait passé les trois quarts du temps à pester contre Schuester qui l'avait séparé de sa Britt-Britt. Ce fut pendant la dernière minute qu'un évenement que personne ne put prévoir sauf la personne qui la causée arriva. Kayla se dirigea vers les buts pour marquer un tir quand elle reçu un violent coup de pied qui la fit tomber en criant. Elle avait mal. Elle s'était déjà blessé avec tout les sports qu'elle faisait, mais jamais personne ne l'avait frappé volontairement. Car elle savait que c'était volontaire. Elle avait vu la haine dans les yeux de Mercedes quand celle ci l'avait frappé. Elle tenait son pied en gémissant. Qu'est que ça faisait mal! Elle vit Santana accourir vers elle et s'agenouillait à ses cotés:

-'Yla, tu vas bien?

**POV Santana**

Santana vit sa soeur tomber en criant suite au coup de pied de Mercedes. Elle couru vers elle en poussant tous ceux qui était devant elle. Elle vit sa soeur par terre en train gémir de douleur. Cette image lui fit mal au coeur. Elle s'agenouilla auprès de celle-ci et lui demanda si elle allait bien. Seul un nouveau gémissement lui répondit. Ce fut ensuite la haine qui prit le dessus. Elle se tourna vers Mercedes qui affichait un visage neutre mais l'hispanique vu une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux. C'en fut trop pour Santana qui essaya de lui sautait dessus mais elle retenu par Puck. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de crier:

-Te había dicho no tocar a mi hermana, salo a puta, vas a pagármelo. (Je t'avais dit de ne pas toucher à ma sœur, sale pute, tu vas me le payer)

Une salve d'insultes s'en suivit. Puck lui dit une phrase à l'oreille:

-Kay a besoin de toi, ne la laisses pas tomber.

La jeune hispanique se stoppa. Il avait raison. Kayla était sa petite sœur, son devoir était de la protéger mais aussi de l'aider. Et Santana n'avait jamais eu la chance de le faire. Elle murmura un "merci" à son meilleur-ami, lança un regard noir à Mercedes et alla auprès de Kayla qui fut ensuite emmener à l'infirmerie. Elle n'eut rien de grave, juste un bandage pour quelques jours. Santana en était heureuse. Elle était heureuse. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire: chercher pourquoi Kayla à fugué.

**POV Kayla**

UNE SEMAINE! Une semaine sans danse, sans sports rien. Elle allait tuer Mercedes Jones dès qu'elle serait rétablie. Elle était obligée de rester à l'infirmerie toute la fin de l'après-midi, à croire que cette infirmière l'aimer bien. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de la jeune fille qui l'avait interdit de vois ses amis et sa soeur pendant les heures de cours. Même si elle savait que ce n'était question de temps avant que 'Tana arrive. Elle était allongée sur son lit et s'ennuyait à mourir lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de derrière normalement interdite d'accès s'ouvrir sur Sam qui regardait autour de lui pour vois si il y avait quelqu'un. Il sourit à Kayla qui lui rendit son sourire en se redressant.

-Salut!

-Hey.

-Comment va ta jambe?

-Bien, une semaine de bandage et c'est réglé.

-Cool.

Un silence s'installa avant que Sam décide de reprendre la parole:

-C'était pas très fair-play ce que Mercedes a fait.

Kayla eut un petit rire puis répondit:

-Tout le monde sais que son geste n'a rien à voir avec le jeu.

Elle se tut puis ajouta:

-Toi aussi.

La blond la regarda en souriant puis dit:

-Je ne suis pas intéressé par Mercedes.

Il se rapprocha tout en continuant à parler:

-A vrai dire, j'en préfère une autre.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ce fut Sam qui décida de briser l'écart et de l'embrasser. Ce baiser aurait pu durer un moment si ils n'avaient pas été coupé par Santana qu'ils n'avaient entendu entrer:

-Hé ho, Evans, recules toi de ma soeur.

-'Tana! dit Kayla.

-'Yla! répondit l'aînée.

Kayla soupira et Sam murmura des paroles incompréhensible avant de s'en aller, rouge de honte. Santana le regarda partir avec amusement tandis que Kayla lui lança un regard noir:

-Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu arrives maintenant?

-Ho je vois, tu préférais explorer les amygdales de Bouche de Mérou?

Kayla se contenta de rougir et de s'allonger sur son lit. Kayla s'assit sur le siège à coté d'elle et dit:

-Tu ne veux rien raconter à ta grande soeur chérie?

-Surement pas!

-Tant pis, soupira Santana. Comment tu vas?

-Bien.

-Tu es sur? Demanda la plus grande, inquiète.

Kayla regardait sa soeur en souriant. L'attitude protectrice de Santana lui avait manquait. Et elle espérait ne plus jamais la quitter.

* * *

Avis? J'espère que ça vous a plu. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai choisi la sport car j'en ai aucune idée. Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura de nouveaux personnages qui ne sont pas difficile à deviner. A bientôt! **Et laissez une review pour les 3 mois de ma fanfiction.**


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour/ Bonsoir

Voici mon nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture!

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

_**Titimaya:**_ Merci! :)

_**willowpotetose:**_ Merci beaucoup. Ce n'est pas dans mes plans de tuer Mercedes :)

_**Snixx-Marion:**_ J'essaye de faire de Santana une sœur digne de ce nom. Je n'ai jamais aimé Mercedes plus que ça et j'ai eu un gros fou rire en imaginant Kurt en train de courir avec Sue en train de lui crier dans les oreilles. Merci!

_**CheesyKitten:**_ Merci beaucoup. J'hésite encore entre Sayla ou Kam alors conseilles moi.

_**FabPezBerry78:**_ Merci moi aussi je suis pas fan de Mercedes.

_**Ellerinna:** _Merci, j'essaye de créer un lien spécial entre Kayla et Santana.

_**Lisa418:** _J'ai mis but? J'ai du surement me tromper alors, merci de me l'avoir fait remarque. Merci pour ton commentaire et j'espère que ça te plaira.

* * *

**POV Kayla**

La semaine suivante se passa bien pour Kayla malgré quelques douleurs. Santana et elle étaient toujours aussi proche . Mercedes avait eu deux semaines de retenues. Les choses se passaient bien, elle n'avait aucun problème. Jusqu'à ce que Mr Schuester annonce cette nouvelle en ce lundi matin:

-Avec Mr Figgins, nous avons décidé d'organiser un concert devant tout le lycée vendredi soir.

Les élèves regardaient le professeur comme si il était fou. Rachel prit la parole:

-Mr Schuester, vous voulez notre mort ou quoi?

-Non, il n'y aura aucun débordements lors de cette soirée.

-Et qu'est qui vous fait dire ça? Demanda Noah.

-Car chaque élève est obligée d'être accompagner de membres de sa famille.

-C'est une blague, s'écria Kayla. Hors de question!

-Kayla, calmes toi.

-Non, hors de question. Comment je fait pour me cacher alors que tout le lycée sait mon nom?

-Techniquement tout le monde sait que tu es la sœur de Santana, explique Artie. Mais personne ne sait que tu es une Lopez.

-Il a raison, dit Quinn. Il suffit de te présenter comme Kayla Anderson et le tour est joué.

-Génial, dit Kayla avec sarcasme. Et tout mes problèmes sont censés être résolu?

Quinn ne répondit pas. Elle savait que le vrai problème était qu'elle allait être obliger de voir Carlos et qu'elle devrait se retenir pour ne pas exécuter ses envies de meurtre. Mr Schuester profita de ce silence pour continuer:

-Enfin, il va falloir travailler pour gagner des fonds qui serviront pour les Régionales (J'ai un peu oublier les communales, et comme la fiction est en janvier en ce moment, il est trop tard). Il aura des duos, des chansons de groupes mais qu'un seul solo que j'ai décidé d'attribuer à... Kayla.

Les ND applaudirent et Kayla sourit.

-Maintenant au boulot.

Le vendredi arriva bien vite au goût de Kayla. Elle n'avait jamais été stressée lors d'un spectacle devant des millions de personnes. Mais là, elle l'était plus que jamais. Elle regarda discrètement à travers le rideau. Elle vit Burt Hummel au bras de sa nouvelle femme. Plus loin, elle vit Judy Fabray et juste à coté, elle la vit. Elle était toujours aussi belle, elle n'avait prit une ride. Ses cheveux noirs étaient lâchés, son sourire étincelant et ses yeux profond. Kayla avait toujours considéré sa mère comme la femme la plus belle du monde. Et son jugement était toujours le même. A sa gauche se trouvait sa grand-mère. Lorsqu'elle regarda sur sa droite, son sang se glaça. Carlos était là, avec un air hautain sur le visage. Elle se retint de toute ses forces pour ne pas descendre de scène et frapper ce salopard.

-Allez les jeunes, mettez vous en place sur la scène. Kayla, tu rentres l'entrée des spectateurs.

Dans le couloir, Kayla pria de toute ses forces pour que tout ce passe bien. Elle entendit la musique s'élever dans la salle. Elle entra donc et commença à chanter:

**We were both young when I first saw you**  
_Nous étions jeune la premiere fois que je t'ai vu_  
**I close my eyes**  
_Je ferme mes yeux_  
**And the flashbacks starts**  
_Et les Flashback commencent_  
**I'm standing there**  
_Je suis debout ici_  
**On a balcony in summer air**  
_Sur un balcon dans l'air d'été_

**See the lights,**  
_Je vois les lumieres,_  
**See the party,**  
_Je vois la fête,_  
**The ball gowns**  
_Les robes de bal_  
**I see you make your way through the crowd**  
_Je te vois faire ta route à travers la foule_  
**And say hello**  
_Et dire Bonjour_  
**Little did I know**  
_Je ne me doutais de rien_

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles**  
_Comme si tu étais Roméo, tu me lançais des cailloux_  
**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**  
_Et mon pere t'as dis reste loin de Juliette_  
**And I was crying on the staircase**  
_Et j'ai pleuré dans l'escalier_  
**Begging you please don't go, and I said**  
_Te suppliant de ne pas partir, et j'ai dis_

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**  
_Roméo enmene moi quelque part où on pourrait etre seuls_  
**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**  
_J'attendrais et il ne nous restera plus qu'à courir_  
**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**  
_Tu seras le prince et je serais la princesse_  
**It's a love story baby just say yes**  
_C'est une histoire d'amour chéri, dis juste oui_

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you**  
_Alors je suis sortie discretement dans le jardin pour te voir_  
**We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew**  
_Nous faisions attention parce que nous serions morts si ils savaient_  
**So close your eyes**  
_Alors ferme tes yeux_  
**Escape this town for a little while**  
_Echape toi pour un petit moment_

**Cause you were Romeo, I was a Scarlet Letter**  
_Parce que tu étais Roméo, j'étais Scarlet Letter_  
**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**  
_Et mon pere t'as dis reste loin de Juliette_  
**But you were everything to me**  
_Mais tu étais tout pour moi_  
**I was begging you please don't go and I said**  
_Je t'ai supplié de ne pas partir, et j'ai dis_

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**  
_Roméo emmene moi quelque part où on pourrait etre seuls_  
**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**  
_J'attendrais et je quitterais tout ce qui est à faire_  
**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**  
_Tu seras le prince et je serais la princesse_  
**It's a love story baby just say yes**  
_C'est une histoire d'amour chéri, dis juste oui_

**Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel**  
_Roméo sauve moi, ils essayent de me dicter ce que je dois ressentir_  
**This love is difficult, but it's real,**  
_Cet amour est difficile, mais il est réel,_  
**Don't be afraid**  
_N'ai pas peur_  
**We'll make it out of this mess**  
_Tout rentrera dans l'ordre_  
**It's a love story baby just say yes**  
_C'est une histoire d'amour chéri, dis juste oui_

**Oh oh,**  
_Oh oh,_

**I got tired of waiting**  
_J'étais fatiguée d'attendre_  
**Wondering if you were ever coming around**  
_Me demandant si tu allais revenir_  
**My faith in you is fading**  
_Ma confiance en toi se fanait_  
**When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said**  
_Quand je t'ai vu aux alentours de la tour, et j'ai dis_

**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone**  
_Roméo sauve moi je me suis sentie si seule_  
**I keep waiting for you but you never come**  
_Je t'ai attendu mais tu n'es jamais venu_  
**Is this in my head, I don't know what to think**  
_Es-ce dans ma tête, je ne sais pas quoi penser_  
**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring,**  
_Il se jette au sol et me tend un anneau !_

**And said,**  
_Et il dit_

**Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone**  
_Marions-nous Juliette tu ne sera plus jamais seule_  
**I love you and that's all I really know**  
_Je t'aime et c'est tout ce que je sais_  
**I talked to your dad, you'll pick out a white dress**  
_J'ai parlé a ton pere, tu vas mettre la robe blanche_  
**It's a love story baby just say yes**  
_C'est une histoire d'amour chérie, dis juste Oui_

**Oh, oh, oh**  
_Oh, oh, oh_

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

**Cause we were both young when I first saw you**  
_Parce que nous étions jeunes la premiere fois que je t'ai vu_

Les chansons s'enchaînèrent, le public était satisfait et les paniers mit à chaque rangée se remplissait de billets et de pièces. Le spectacle finit, un banquet était organisé avec les élèves du glee-club et leurs parents dans la salle de chant. Tout le monde discutait joyeusement sauf Kayla qui essayait de se faire remarquer le moins possible. Mais elle n'avait pas pensé que sa grand-mère pourrait l'appeler. Elle se retourna, s'avançant vers la dame en souriant.

-Bonsoir Mme Lopez.

-Voyons, appelle moi Maria. Comment vas-tu?

-Bien merci et vous?

-Très bien.

-Hum, vous vous connaissez? demanda Santana.

-Hé bien oui, c'est elle qui m'a convaincu de venir te voir.

**POV Santana**

Santana n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'est grâce à Kayla qu'elle et sa mamita étaient de nouveaux réunis. Alors qu'à ce moment là, elle l'humiliait tout les jours en lui envoyant des slushies. Kayla la regarda et elle comprit que la cadette ne lui en voulait pas. Maria continua:

-Je dois dire que tu as une voix magnifique Kayla.

-Merci.

-Bonjour, dit la nouvelle arrivante.

Santana guetta la réaction de Kayla face à leur mère. Celle-ci lui tendit sa main en se présentant:

-Gloria Rodriguez.

Elle vit le dégoût de sa soeur face au nom de famille mais sa mère ne le vit pas.

-Kayla Anderson. Ravi de vous rencontrez Mme Lop... Rodriguez.

Gloria sourit face à cette faute. Elle continua:

-Ton solo était magnifique.

-Merci, répondit Kayla en rougissant.

-J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu et pourtant non.

**POV Kayla**

Kayla ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à ça. Elle se contenta de sourire en répondant:

-Je ne suis pas de Lima. Je viens de Los Angeles.

-Vraiment? J'y était allée avec Pablo, mon premier mari. C'est une ville magnifique. Pourquoi être venu à Lima?

-Pour passer plus de temps avec mon cousin Blaine.

Elle désigna le jeune homme tenant la main de Kurt et discutant avec Burt.

-Le petit ami de Kurt je suppose?

-Je penses qu'un inconnu qui rencontrait notre groupe serait étonné de voir que la moitié sont gays ou lesbiennes, dit Santana.

-La moitié? s'étonna la mère.

Kayla et Santana désignèrent en même temps Quinn et Rachel qui venait de s'embrasser. Gloria eut un petit rire. Kayla perdit son sourire quand elle vit Carlos arrivé et se présenté à elle:

-Carlos Rodriguez.

-Kayla Anderson.

Elle essayait de garder une expression neutre ce qui était difficile quand on savait que toute sa pagaille de mensonges étaient à cause de lui.

-Tes parents ne sont pas là? Demanda Carlos.

Salopard, ma mère est devant toi, se dit Kayla. Bien sur elle répondit:

-Je vis chez mon cousin Blaine.

-Ils n'ont pas pu faire le déplacement de L.A? Demanda sa mère.

Kayla passa une main dans ses cheveux, signe de nervosité et dit:

-Je vis dans un orphelinat à L.A donc...

-Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne savais pas, dit précipitamment Gloria.

-C'est pas grave.

-Comment c'est arrivé? Demanda l'homme.

-C'est pas vos affaires, répondit froidement Kayla.

-Carlos, ce n'est pas des questions à poser, lui dit sa femme.

-Tu pourrais t'excuser au moins? dit l'homme à l'adresse de la jeune fille.

-Et m'excuser de quoi au juste?

-De ton insolence.

Toute la salle les observait. Kayla eut un petit rire et répondit:

-Je ne m'excuse qu'aux personnes qui le méritent.

-Et qui te dit que je ne le mérite pas?

-Une personne qui a assez de haine pour séquestrer un mineur ne mérite même pas qu'on lui porte de l'attention.

Le visage de Carlos se décomposa ce que Gloria vit et elle demanda:

-Carlos, c'est quoi cette histoire?

-Tu ne sais rien de cette histoire!

-Vraiment? Kayla Lopez est née le 14 février 1995 à Lima, Ohio. Sa famille était composée de son père Pablo Lopez, grand businessman; sa mère Gloria Lopez, médecin généraliste à l'hôpital de Lima et sa soeur aînée de 1 ans Santana Lopez. Elle a grandit à Lima Height Adjacents, quartier chaud de la ville. A l'âge de 9 ans, Elle perdit son père qui était pour elle un grand modèle. Quelques temps après, sa mère se remaria avec Carlos Rodriguez, patron d'une petite entreprise. Carlos et Kayla n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, loin de là, ils se détestaient et s'ignoraient. Ce qui ne plaisait pas trop à la mère. Le 21 mars 2006, Kayla fit une grosse bêtise dont elle se rappellera toujours des conséquences: elle fit exploser les toilettes de son école. Ce qui lui valut 3 jours d'exclusion. Ce qui n'avait pas plus à sa mère qui lui avait fait passer un sale quart d'heure. Mais le pire fut à venir lorsque son beau-père lui demanda de venir dans son bureau. Bureau où elle se fit battre par l'homme qui était censé remplacer son père. Mais ce fut pas tout. Car il lui fit un chantage. Un chantage très douloureux: soit elle devait s'en aller et ne plus jamais revenir, soit sa soeur subirait le même sort qu'elle. Pour elle, c'était une évidence que protéger sa soeur était plus important que n'importe quoi. Ce fut donc pour ça qu'elle prit le strict minimum et partit de chez elle, laissant derrière elle sa famille, ses amis, sa vie.

Tous regardèrent Carlos pour voir ce qu'il allait répondre. Celui ci pâlit et sa femme comprit que les paroles de la jeune fille était vrai.

-Carlos ne me dit pas que...

Celui ci ne répondit pas, regardait la fille en face de lui et dit:

-Comment est que tu sais ça?

-Demande à Mme Lopez de me regarder dans les yeux et elle comprendra.

POV Gloria

Gloria se demanda si elle devait croire ce que cette fille disait. Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir. La femme regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux et son souffle se coupa. Elle pouvait reconnaître ce regard entre milles. C'était **son **regard.

_**Flashback**_

_Lycée McKinley, rentrée 1985_

Gloria Lopez était resplendissante. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour de son existence: son entrée au lycée. Elle avait bien l'intention de passer 4 années de bonheur, capitaine des cheerleaders et au bras du quaterback. Elle venait d'inscrire son nom sur la liste des auditions et quand elle tourna la tête elle croisa un regard. Un regard noisette d'une clarté étonnante. Le garçon était tout simplement magnifique. Elle vit qu'il s'inscrivait pour l'équipe de basketball et se dit qu'elle serait finalement peut-être au bras d'un basketteur.

**_Fin du flashback_**

La seule personne qui avait ses yeux et ce regard était sa deuxième fille. Mais cela voudrait dire que...

-Kayla...

POV Kayla

-Kayla...

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure pourtant tout le monde l'avait entendu. Kayla savait qu'elle la reconnaîtrait d'un regard. Elle se rappela soudain que Santana n'était au courant de rien. Elle se retourna vers celle-ci qui semblait sous le choc:

-Santana, je...

-Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit? Pouquoi tu m'as pas dit que tout était de ma faute?

-'Tana, c'est pas de ta faute...

-SI C'EST DE MA FAUTE, TOUT EST DE MA FAUTE.

Kayla prit sa soeur dans ses bras qui pleurait. Tout d'un coup, celle-ci la repoussa et se dirigea vers Carlos en disant:

-Toi, je vais te tuer!

Quinn, Rachel et Kayla réagirent en même temps et retinrent Santana qui se débattait en criant des insultes. Kayla lui murmura des mots à l'oreille:

-Il n'en vaut pas la peine, ne t'abaisses pas à son niveau, tu as plus de valeur que ça...

Peu à peu, la jeune hispanique se calma et les 3 filles la lâchèrent. Ce fut à Gloria d'exprimer sa colère. Elle donna à Carlos une claque tellement forte qu'il tomba par terre.

-Tu n'est qu'un salopard, tu me dégoûtes, j'arrive pas à croire que t'es pu faire ça. Mais crois-moi, tu vas pas t'en sortir comme ça.

Carlos se leva et s'en alla en courant mais il fut bloqué à l'entrée par Burt Hummel qui lui dit:

-Où tu comptes aller comme ça? Je vais t'expliquer un truc, tu vois cette gamine-il désigna Kayla-? Hé bien, c'est la première amie de mon fils et ce que tu lui a fait, c'est dégueulasse. Alors tu vas gentiment attendre que les flics arrivent.

Mais l'espagnol ne semblait pas de cette avis car il courra vers l'autre porte mais cette fois, il fut plaqué sur un mur par Sam qui semblait en colère.

-Lâches moi gamin, dit Carlos.

-Ou sinon?

L'homme ne répondit rien et c'est à ce moment que la police et que certains prirent Carlos et d'autres prirent les témoignages. Lorsque Kayla eut raconté l'histoire un policier, ils prirent Carlos qui se débattait en criant:

-JE ME VENGERAIS LOPEZ! JE ME VENGERAIS!

Puis les policiers s'en allèrent avec Carlos qui criait toujours. Elle se sentit soulager et en paix. Elle se tourna vers sa mère qui était en face d'elle. Kayla sentit les larmes coulées sur ses joues.

-Maman, je...

Sa voix se cassa et Gloria la prit dans ses bras tandis qu'elle pleurait. Sa mère la berçait en lui disant "Tout est fini maintenant". Cela faisait tellement qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'étreinte maternelle. A ce moment, Kayla put enfin se sentir bien.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. N'oubliez pas de laissez votre review. A bientôt!** Au fait j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire une autre version de cette histoire. Genre, Kayla est en première année à Julliard et certains evènements feront qu'elle rencontrera Kurt, Rachel et Santana à New-York. Qu'est-que vous en dites?**

P.S=La chanson est _Love Story_ de Taylor Swift


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour/ Bonsoir

Voici mon 18ème chapitre. Il y en a encore un 19ème et aussi un épilogue avant la fin de ma fic. Merci à tout mes lecteurs qui continue à lire ma fiction. Bonne lecture!

**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

_**faberry-momo:**_ Non ce n'est pas encore la fin. Merci.

_**willowpotetose:**_ Merci beaucoup.

_**Titimaya:** _Je suis d'accord avec toi. Merci.

_**FabPezBerry78:**_ Merci, je suis touchée.

_**CheesyKitten:** _Moi j'ai ri en lisant ton commentaire, mais à chacun de voir sa façon de voir cette fin de chapitre. Même si j'aurais jamais pensé que quelqu'un rigolerais :). Merci.

_**alyssa1:**_ Pour répondre à ta question, je pense que je vais te laisser la surprise mais je vais te donner un indice: je suis fan du couple que j'ai moi-même créé. Merci.

* * *

**POV Kayla**

2 semaines étaient passées depuis la fête. Le procès de Carlos avait eu lui: trop de preuves étaient contre lui ce qui l'emmena en prison. Le divorce fut prononcé et sa mère avait reprit le nom de son père. Kayla avait réaménagé chez les Lopez après avoir chaleureusement remercier les Anderson pour leur hospitalité. Elle s'était expliquée avec sa mère et sa grand-mère. Elle était enfin chez elle. Le seul problème: sa dispute d'il y a quelques minutes avec Santana.

_**Flashback**_

La famille Lopez était à table, Maria vivait maintenant avec eux. Le repas se déroula bien jusqu'à ce que la mère demande à Santana:

-Que comptes tu faire l'année prochaine?

-Je reste à Lima, j'irais surement à la fac de la ville.

-Quoi? S'écria Kayla. Tu peux faire tellement mieux, tu vas pas rester dans ce trou pourri alors que tu veux être une artiste.

-Kayla ton langage, réprimanda sa mère.

-Je reste à Lima, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis!

-Tu as juste peur.

-La ferme, s'énerva Santana.

-Tu as peur que Brittany te quitte si tu es trop loin.

Santana ne put retenir son geste et donna une claque à sa soeur. Gloria cria:

-SANTANA, EXCUSES TOI TOUT DE SUITE!

-Non maman laisses, Santana n'aime pas qu'on dise la vérité à haute voix.

S'en fut trop pour Santana qui se leva en criant:

-TU CROIS QU'ELLE VA RESTER AVEC MOI ALORS QUE JE SUIS A L'AUTRE BOUT DU PAYS!

-ET TU CROIS QUE C'EST EN DEVENANT UNE LOOSEUSE QU'ELLE VA RESTER AVEC TOI!

Santana poussa Kayla et leur mère se mit entre les deux filles avant que la bagarre éclate mais Santana s'en alla dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Kayla dit à sa mère:

-Hors de question que je la laisse faire.

Puis elle s'en alla avant même que sa mère ait pu répondre.

**_Fin du Flashback_**

Kayla faisait maintenant les cents pas dans sa chambre en tenant son téléphone dans sa main. Elle se demanda si elle devait faire ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire. Elle se dit que Santana la remercierait plus tard. Elle chercha dans son répertoire le numéro qui l'intéressé et appuya sur le bouton vert. Deux sonneries suffirent pour que le destinataire réponde et dise:

-Allô?

-Bonjour Mme Streisand, ici Kayla Lopez vous vous rappelez de moi?

-Bien sur, comment oublier un si extraordinaire talent, je suis toujours d'avis que tu pourrais faire carrière sur Broadway. Et je t'ai toujours dit de m'appeler Barbra.

-Je laisse ma place à quelqu'un d'autre sur Broadway, Barbra. J'aurais besoin de votre aide pour constituer un dossier scolaire à envoyer aux meilleures écoles de musique du pays.

-Tu as appelé la bonne personne. J'arrive à L.A demain.

-Hum... En fait, je ne vit plus à l'orphelinat mais j'ai retrouvé ma famille biologique à Lima, Ohio.

-Je suis contente pour toi. Va pour l'Ohio, alors!

-Merci, Barbra. Au revoir.

Kayla raccrocha et se retint de sauter de joie. Avec l'aide de la grande Barbra Streisand, impossible qu'une école refuse sa soeur ce qui lui donnera le choix.

_Le lendemain, vers 16h au Lima Bean._

-Alors, tu veux envoyer un dossier de ta soeur Santana qui n'est pas au courant de ce que tu fais? demanda Barbra perplexe.

-Exactement!

-Mais il y a certaine chose que tu as besoin venant d'elle.

-Comme?

-Sa signature?

-Je sais la falsifier.

-Son dossier scolaire?

-Je sais comment l'avoir.

-Une vidéo?

-Je... Attendez, une vidéo?

Kayla ne s'attendait pas à ça. Barbra lui répondit:

-Bien sur, il faut une vidéo d'elle chantant pour l'envoyer. Il faut bien leur montrer son talent.

-J'ai demandé à 3 deux amis de m'aider, ils devraient bientôt arriver, ils auront peut-être une idée.

Barbra hocha la tête et c'est à ce moment là que Rachel, Quinn et Kurt entrèrent dans le café. Kayla leur fit signe qu'elle était là et ils avancèrent vers elle. Barbra voulut se retourner mais Kayla lui dit:

-De deux d'entres eux font parti de vos plus grands fans alors, éviter de vous retourner, ça pourrait alerter toute la ville.

Barbra était de dos au trois amis et Kayla les stoppa avant qu'ils la voit et dit:

-Quinn, mets tes mains sur les bouches de Kurt et Rachel.

-Pourquoi? Demandèrent t-ils en même temps.

-Pour le bien des habitants Lima.

Quinn haussa les épaules et fit ce que Kayla lui dit. Lorsqu'ils furent devant Barbra, Les cris de Kurt et Rachel furent heureusement presque inaudible et lorsque que Quinn les lacha, Rachel se mit tout de suite à parler avant même que Kurt n'est pu le faire:

-Boujour Mme Streisand, je m'appelle Rachel Barbra Berry, je suis votre plus grande fan. Je rêve de chanter sur Broadway depuis mes 3 ans et mes papas m'ont donnés votre prénom comme deuxième prénom car ils vous admirent autant que je vous admire et...

-Et moi je suis Kurt Hummel, dit-il en bousculant un peu Rachel. JE SUIS votre plus grand fan et j'ai toujours rêvé de vous rencontrez, c'est un grand honneur de pouvoir vous parlez, vous êtes mon idole depuis que je suis petit vous pouvez demander à Kayla, on se connait depuis notre jeune age...

-Bon taisez vous, vous deux ou c'est moi qui vous fait taire!

Les deux se turent et Quinn se présenta:

-Quinn Fabray, ravi de vous rencontrez.

-Moi aussi, je suis ravi de tous vous rencontrez. C'est toujours un plaisir de rencontrer des fans, dit-elle en regardant Kurt et Rachel.

Les trois amis s'assirent et Kayla prit la parole:

-Santana ne veut pas aller à la fac!

-Quoi?! S'écrièrent les trois amis.

-Elle veut rester à Lima pour être avec Brittany.

-C'est complètement débile, elle gâche son avenir, dit Kurt.

-Je sais et c'est pour ça qu'on va intervenir.

-Et comment? Santana est une tête de mule! contra Quinn.

-Qui a dit qu'elle devait être au courant, répondit Kayla avec un sourire.

Elle leur expliqua le plan. Rachel demanda:

-Comment faire pour filmer Santana sans qu'elle le remarque?

Tout le monde réfléchit puis tout à coup, Kayla s'écria:

-Caméra cachée!

-Quoi? demanda la blonde.

-On va placer une caméra cachée dans la salle de chant.

-Et comment on fait chanter Santana? Demanda Kurt.

-C'est simple, je vous explique le plan...

Le lendemain (lundi), Kayla entra en dernière dans la salle de chant en compagnie de Barbra Streisand. Kurt et Rachel se levèrent en simulant un parfait cri de fan puis Rachel dit:

-Boujour Mme Streisand, je m'appelle Rachel Barbra Berry, je suis votre plus grande fan. Je rêve de chanter sur Broadway depuis mes 3 ans et mes papas m'ont donnés votre prénom comme deuxième prénom car ils vous admirent autant que je vous admire et...

Kurt poussa Rachel et dit:

-Et moi je suis Kurt Hummel, dit-il en bousculant un peu Rachel. JE SUIS plus grand fan et j'ai toujours rêvé de vous rencontrez, c'est un grand honneur de pouvoir vous parlez, vous êtes mon idole depuis que je suis petit vous pouvez demander à Kayla, on se connait depuis notre jeune age...

-Fermez la ou je vous étrangle tout les deux, dit Santana.

Les deux se turent et Will Schuester se présenta à Barbra suivi de tout les membre du club. Lorsque tout fut assis, Kayla fit signe à Barbra de commencer. Celle ci regarda Santana et dit:

-Santana Lopez?

-Oui.

-Tu sais chanter?

-Humm... Oui.

-Alors montres moi.

Santana fronça les sourcils et Kurt et Rachel lui firent les gros yeux comme pour lui dirent qu'il ne faut rien refuser à Barbra Streisand. L'hispanique haussa les épaules et se leva. Elle murmura un titre aux musiciens et elle commença à chanter:

**She's just a girl and she's on fire  
Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway  
She's living in a world and it's on fire  
Filled with catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away**

_C'est juste une femme et elle est enflammée  
Plus torride qu'un fantasme, solitaire comme une autoroute  
Elle vit dans un monde dangereux  
Rempli de bouleversements, mais elle sait qu'elle peut s'en sortir_

**Oh, she got both feet on the ground  
And she's burning it down  
Oh, she got her head in the clouds  
And she's not backing down**

_Ho, elle a les deux pieds sur Terre  
Et rend son sol incandescent  
Ho, elle a la tête dans les nuages  
Et n'en reviendra pas_

**This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire**

_Cette femme est enflammée  
Cette femme est enflammée  
Elle marche sur des braises  
Cette femme est enflammée_

**Looks like a girl but she's a flame  
So bright she can burn your eyes  
Better look the other way  
You can try but you'll never forget her name  
She's on top of the world  
Hottest of the hottest girls say**

_L'apparence d'une femme mais c'est une flamme  
Si éblouissante qu'elle pourrait t'aveugler  
Mieux vaut ne pas la freiner  
Tu peux essayer mais tu n'oublieras jamais son nom  
Elle est au sommet du monde  
La plus ardente des ces filles intenables qui disent_

**Oh, we got our feet on the ground  
And we're burning it down  
Oh, got our head in the clouds  
And we're not coming down**

_Ho, nous avons les deux pieds sur Terre  
Et rendons son sol incandescent  
Ho, nous avons la tête dans les nuages (2)  
Et n'en reviendra pas_

**This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire**

_Cette femme est enflammée  
Cette femme est enflammée  
Elle marche sur des braises  
Cette femme est enflammée_

**Everybody stands as she goes by  
Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes  
Watch her when she's lighting up the night  
Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl  
And it's a lonely world  
But she gon' let it burn baby burn baby**

_Tous le monde baisse les bras mais elle va de l'avant  
Car ils contemplent la flamme dans ses yeux  
Regardez la inonder la nuit de son éclat  
Nul ne sait qu'elle n'a besoin de personne  
Dans ce monde égoïste  
Mais elle va l'embraser baby, l'embraser baby_

**This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire  
Oh, oh, oh…**

_Cette femme est enflammée  
Cette femme est enflammée  
Elle marche sur des braises  
Cette femme est enflammée  
Oh, oh, oh..._

**She's just a girl, and she's on fire**

_C'est juste une femme et elle est enflammée_

(Ma fiction se passe en 2012 et je sais que cette chanson est sortie en 2013 mais je savais pas quoi mettre comme chanson)

Tout le monde applaudit et Barbra dit:

-Tu as un talent exceptionnelle, tu devrais l'exploiter!

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir une star.

-Vraiment? C'est bien dommage, tu as assez de talents pour le devenir et crois moi j'en ai vu des jeunes prodiges.

Santana ne répondit pas et partit se rasseoir. Plus tard, Kayla, Rachel, Quinn, Kurt et Blaine qui avait été ajouté au plan entrèrent dans la plus chambre du seul grand hôtel de luxe de Lima. Barbra les attendait et Kayla dit:

-Bon j'ai la caméra et mon ordinateur. Il suffit de couper les scènes inutiles et amélioré un peu la qualité.

-Alors fait le, dit Barbra.

Pendant que Kayla arrangeait la vidéo avec l'aide de Quinn et Blaine, Kurt et Rachel se dirigèrent vers Barbra qui lisait le dossier de Santana. Rachel dit:

-Vous savez Mme Streisand...

-Barbra, coupa t'elle avec un sourire.

-Barbra, Kurt et moi nous avons l'intention d'envoyer nos dossiers à la NYADA et...

-Et vous voulez que je vous signe votre lettre de motivation, c'est bien cela?

Les deux concernés rougirent et Barbra continua:

-Vous savez que Kayla m'a montré les vidéos que vous avez l'intention d'envoyer à la NYADA.

-Vraiment? Dirent t-ils en même temps.

-Oui et je dois dire que vous avez tout les deux des voix exceptionnelles et une grande motivation. Alors donnez moi vos dossiers que je les signe.

Les deux sourirent et remercièrent chaleureusement la chanteuse tout en tendant leurs dossiers. Kayla cria tout d'un coup:

-FINI!

Elle montra à tout le monde la vidéo qui était très bien réussi. Le dossier était prêt et la lettre motivation signé par Barbra et même par Sue qui avait accepté car Santana avait été une de ses plus fidèle cheerleaders. Ils s'en allèrent ensuite et prirent chacun des chemins différents. Kayla, elle, partit faire des photocopies et des copies de la vidéo et du dossier et elle envoya un bon gros paquets de lettres, toutes partant aux quatre coins du pays.

Une semaine plus tard, Kayla se réveilla en première et partit chercher le courrier. Elle vit un bon gros paquet de lettres, la plupart destinées à Santana ce qui fit sourire Kayla. Elle rentra chez elle et jeta le courrier de sa mère sur la table, elle entra dans sa chambre et se retint de crier à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait une lettre. Elle était toute positive. La jeune hispanique tenait entre ses mains la dernière lettre, celle en laquelle elle avait le plus d'espoir: Julliard. Elle ouvrit la lettre et ne put retenir son cri de joie. Elle entendit des pas se dirigeait vers sa chambre et cacha les lettres sous son oreiller. Santana entra dans sa chambra, ferma la porte et demanda:

-Pourquoi tant de joie?

-Pour rien, répondit-t-elle précipitamment.

Santana s'approcha de Kayla et questionna:

-Qu'est que tu caches? T'es bizarre en ce moment!

-Assis toi.

Santana s'exécuta et Kayla continua:

-Il y a une autre raison à cause de laquelle tu ne veux pas quitter Lima, pas vrai?

-J'ai peur de ses grandes villes, New-York, Los Angeles... J'ai peur de ne pas être assez bien pour ses villes qui sont bourrées de jeunes prodiges. J'ai peur d'être refusé à une université.

-Mais tu es meilleure qu'eux. Tu es une battante, une Lopez, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de ça. Et l'université qui te refuse n'en vaut pas la peine.

-De toute façon, les envois de dossiers sont terminés.

-C'est vrai, mais tu n'as quand même pas cru que j'allais te laisser gâcher ton avenir?

Santana fronça les sourcils tandis que Kayla sortit la pile de lettres et la tendit à son aînée. Celle-ci ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu'elle vit de quoi il s'agissait. Elle feuilleta le paquet puis demanda à sa cadette:

-Comment tu as fait ça?

-Je me suis débrouillée pour avoir ton dossier scolaire, j'ai demandé à Barbra de m'aider pour faire ton dossier, je t'ai écrit une lettre de motivation avec son aide, lettre qu'elle a signé et que Sue a signé, j'ai caché une caméra pour te filmer sur Girl On Fire et j'ai envoyé le tout aux quatre coins du pays.

-Tu as fait tout ça pour moi?

-Bien sur, tu es ma soeur.

Il y eut un silence puis Santana dit:

-Tu es la meilleure des soeurs!

-Merci.

-Au fait, comment je suis censée choisir entre toutes ses université?

-La première lettre de la pile.

Santana regarda et dit:

-Julliard?

-C'est la meilleure de pays, tu apprendras tout ce qu'il y a apprendre et je postule là-bas l'année prochaine avec Brittany.

-Tu crois qu'ils prendront Britt?

-C'est la meilleure danseuse que j'ai jamais vu et je l'aiderais à remonter tes notes. Et puis tu sera avec Kurt et Rachel qui seront à la NYADA et il y a aussi Quinn qui ira à Yale, c'est pas très loin de New York.

-Comment tu peux être sur qu'ils seront acceptés?

-Parce qu'ils sont géniales. Et que j'ai demandé à Cassandra July de regarder d'un peu plus près le dossier de Rachel et Kurt.

Santana rigola et prit sa soeur dans ses bras:

-Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

-C'est normal, tu es ma soeur et je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Les deux filles se relachèrent et Kayla reprit:

-Et si on allait annoncer la nouvelle à mama et mamita?

-Allons-y!

* * *

Voilà, il y a beaucoup de Kayla/Santana dans ce chapitre mais dans le prochain, il y aura plus de Kayla/Sam (J'hésite entre les appeler Sayla et Kam, si vous pouvez me conseiller par reviews, ça serait géniale). N'oubliez pas de laissez votre avis par reviews. A bientôt!

P.S= Je sais que, dans la saison 3, Kurt et Rachel ont fait une audition pour la NYADA et pas une vidéo mais j'ai préféré changer ce détail pour que ce soit plus simple.


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour/ Bonsoir

Voici mon dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à vous de continuez à lire ma fiction. Bonne lecture!

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

_**Titimaya: **_Merci, ça fait plaisir d'avoir des lecteurs fidèles comme toi.

**_FabPezBerry78:_** Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

_**Ellerrina:**_ Merci, j'espère que tu liras aussi ma prochaine fic.

* * *

**POV Kayla**

Kayla se réveilla de mauvaise humeur ce matin. Son réveil l'avait extirpé de ses rêves où elle était en compagnie d'un beau blond. Elle descendit les escaliers à moitié endormie et s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise sous le regard réprobateur de sa mère. Elle eut le droit à l'habituel "Hola, mi hija" avant de commençait son petit déjeuner qui se limitait à la base d'un café au lait mais depuis qu'elle était de retour, sa mère l'obligeait à manger le matin, lui répétant à quel point que un bon petit déjeuner est important pour passer une bonne journée. Après tout, sa mère n'était pas médecin pour rien. Santana qui était en face d'elle, se mit à fredonner Love Story de Taylor Swift. Ce qui agaçait Kayla qui n'aimait pas être déranger le matin, surtout que en chantant, Santana la regardait avec un petit sourire curieux, signe qu'elle voulait savoir quelque chose. Au bout du 2ème couplet, Kayla posa sa tasse sur la table avec énervement et dit:

-Je ferrais tout ce que tu veux, mais je t'en supplie, tais toi!

-Vraiment tout?

-Oui... Enfin presque tout.

-Alors dit moi quand est que tu as l'intention de demander à Sam Evans alias Bouche de Mérou de sortir avec toi?

3 "Quoi?" répondirent à sa question. Sa mère demanda:

-Qui est ce Sam Evans?

-Le blond qui a retenu Carlos au concert, répondit Santana.

Sa mère réfléchit puis dit:

-Mignon...

-Mamá! Tu as vu sa bouche? s'écria Santana.

Gloria répondit d'un revers de la main puis se tourna vers sa deuxième fille:

-Alors comme ça tu es amoureuse de ce Sam Evans?

-Mais non je... Santana dit n'importe quoi comme d'habitude!

-Tu me l'a avoué quand je t'ai surprise en train de le mater à la piscine et en plus je vous ai vu vous embrassé quand cette salope de Jones a essayé de t'arracher la jambe.

-Santana, ton langage, réprimanda Gloria. Maintenant que j'y pense, tu le regardais beaucoup pendant le concert.

-Vous êtes toute contre moi, s'indigna Kayla puis elle se tourna vers sa grand-mère qui n'avait pas encore parlé. Mamitá, dis moi que tu es de mon côté.

-Bien sur ma chérie que je suis de ton côté.

Kayla souffla de soulagement et Maria continua:

-Mais elles ont raison.

Kayla jura sous le regard noir de sa mère puis elle dit en regardant le ciel:

-Papá, dis moi que toi tu es de mon coté!

Un éclair retentit dehors et Kayla sursauta, ne s'attendant à aucune sorte de réponse. Santana répondit avec un sourire:

-Ça, ça veut dire non.

Puis elle continua:

-Au fait, il est comment au lit?

Kayla se dit qu'elle allait tuer sa soeur. Gloria frappa sur la table et dit:

-KAYLA SANTANA GLORIA MARIA LOPEZ, QU'EST QUE C'EST QUE CETTE HISTOIRE?

Kayla paniqua et dit:

-Bon sang, vous avez vu l'heure! J'ai cours moi!

Elle remarqua le sourire moqueur de son aînée et décida de se venger en révélant:

-Au fait 'Tana, c'était bien vendredi dernier toi et Brittany dans les vestiaires des cheerios?

Kayla partit en courant tandis que Santana blémit et s'en alla en courant aussi avant que sa mère ne crie. En dix minutes, les deux filles furent prêtes et partirent en criant:

-On vous aime.

-On en pas fini vous deux, lui répondit leur mère.

Marchant cote à cote sur l'allée menant à leur maison, Santane dit à sa cadette:

-J'te déteste.

-C'est toi qui as commencé!

C'en suivit une dispute de vraies gamines qui n'avait pas fini en arrivant au lycée devant leurs amis Rachel, Quinn, Noah, Kurt, et Blaine qui les regardaient d'un air moqueur, surtout quand ils comprirent le sujet de la dispute.

Kayla était en espagnol et s'ennuyait à mourir. Elle aimait bien Mr Schuester mais il fallait être honnête: il n'était pas très fort en espagnol. Elle laissa son regard divaguer dans la salle et vit Sam, le visage concentré sur ce que disait le professeur. Kayla ne put s'empêcher de le trouvait mignon et le regarda pendant tout le cours. Elle ne vit même pas le regard malicieux que Blaine lui lança.

**POV Blaine**

-Aujourd'hui, en espagnol, j'ai eu une idée géniale, dit Blaine.

Devant lui se trouvaient Kurt, Noah, Quinn, Rachel, Santana et Brittany. Santana lui dit:

-Ton petit cerveau de hobbit a enfin eu une mission dans sa vie, bravo!

Blaine ignora la remarque et dit:

-Il est temps de mettre Kayla et Sam ensemble!

-Hors de question que je l'aide, elle m'a dénoncé à mamá.

-C'est pas toi qui as commencé? Demanda Quinn

-Si mais c'est moi la grande!

-Tu lui dois ça, c'est grâce à elle que tu vas Juilliard l'année prochaine, dit Noah.

Les autres approuvèrent et Santana finit par accepter avec réticence mais tout le monde savait qu'au fond, elle était heureuse d'aider sa soeur. Kurt demanda:

-Et comment on fait?

-Heu... j'en sais rien.

-Je me disais aussi que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, dit Santana.

Les 7 amis se mirent à réfléchir à la meilleure façon de mettre le blond et la brune ensemble. Rachel dit soudain:

-Et si on laissait le pouvoir de l'amour faire son travail.

-Bien sûr, et pendant qu'on y est, on va demander à Cupidon de lancer sa flèche, ajouta Santana avec sarcasme.

-Cupidon! s'écria tout d'un coup Kurt.

-Oui, Cupidon Lady Hummel, tu sais le bébé avec ses flèch... expliqua Quinn

-Oh mais je sais qui est Cupidon merci! Mais Cupidon est un signe d'amour et l'amour est fêté le 14 février et le 14 février c'est...

-Demain! finit Noah.

-Et comme tout les ans, Mr Schuester nous demande de chanter une chanson à notre grand amour donc il suffit de... commença Rachel

-Demander à Sam ce qu'il veut lui chanter, finit Brittany.

-Et qui va se charger de soutirer des informations à Sam? Demanda le brun à la crête.

Tout le monde le regarda et il répondit à sa question:

-Moi je suppose.

Les autres hochèrent la tête et Santana annonça:

-Kurt va t'aider!

-Attendez, quoi?!

-Tu crois vraiment que Puck ou Evans connaissent des chansons d'amours? Tu les aideras, expliqua Quinn.

-J'accepte seulement parce que c'est pour Kay... et Sam aussi je l'aime bien.

-Alors c'est parti pour l'opération Sayla! s'écria Blaine.

-Sayla? N'importe quoi c'est Kam, dit Quinn.

-Non Sayla!

-Kam!

-Sayla!

-Kam!

-STOP, coupa Rachel. C'est le glee-club entier qui choisi toujours le nom de couple, c'est la tradition. C'est pour ça qu'il y a Klaine, Faberry et Brittana.

-Et aussi Finchel, se moqua Santana.

Elle eut droit à un double regard noir de Quinn et Rachel tandis que les autres éclatèrent de rire.

**POV Sam**

Sam réfléchissait à ce qu'avait dit Mr Schuester. Leur devoir de la semaine était de chanter une chanson à la personne qu'on aime pour demain. Le même thème tout les ans à la Saint Valentin. Mais cette fois, il devait trouver quelque chose de très exceptionnelle pour une personne aussi exceptionnelle que Kayla. Il entendit des personnes derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Kurt et Puck devant lui. Le plus grand des deux commença la conversation:

-Salut mec, comment tu vas?

-Bien merci. Pourquoi vous êtes là et... tout les deux?

Les deux jeunes hommes devant lui se regardèrent et Kurt déclara:

-Bon, je vais pas tourner autour du pot. Est que tu as l'intention de chanter une chanson à Kay demain?

-Comment tu sais que...?

-Mec, ça se voit autant les fringues de Kurt!

-Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Alors? Demanda Kurt.

-Oui je vais lui chanter une chan...

-Géniale laquelle?

-Ben en fait, j'en sais rien.

Kurt soupira puis railla:

-Vous, les hétéros, ils faut tout vous apprendre. Tu as de la chance d'avoir l'aide de Kurt Hummel. Grâce à moi, Kayla passera le meilleur anniversaire/ Saint Valentin de sa vie.

**POV Kayla**

Kayla se réveilla de meilleur humeur que la veille. Son anniversaire avait toujours était son jour préféré dans l'année et c'est surement pas parce que c'est la Saint Valentin. En descendant ce matin là, Kayla eut droit à 2 grandes accolade de la part de sa mère et sa grand-mère et un " 17 ans, tu commences à te faire vieille" de la part de Santana. En arrivant au lycée, elle se dirigea vers la salle du glee-club qui était éteinte à son plus grand étonnement. Elle alluma la lumière et plusieurs "Joyeux anniversaire" lui vint aux oreilles. Elle sourit. Tout le monde vint lui faire la bise ou la prendre dans ses bras sauf Mercedes mais Kayla ne s'en plaint pas. Tout le monde avait aussi remarqué que son accolade avec Sam avait duré plus longtemps qu'avec les autres. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Sam lui fit un sourire auquel elle répondit sous le regard noir de Mercedes. Lorsque tout le monde fut assis, Mr Schuester demanda:

-Alors, qui vient nous chanter quelque chose pour la Saint Valentin?

Sam leva la main et le professeur lui demanda de venir à sa place. Il se leva avec les autres garçons du club qui se mirent derrière lui:

-Alors, Kayla je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire et une joyeuse Saint Valentin parce que cette chanson est pour toi.

**Give me all, give me all, give me all your attention baby**  
_Donne-moi tout, donne-moi tout, donne-moi toute ton attention chérie_  
**I got to tell you a little something about yourself**  
_J'ai à te dire un petit quelque chose sur toi_  
**You're wonderful, flawless, ooh you're a sexy lady**  
_Tu es merveilleuse, parfaite, ooh tu es une femme sexy_  
**But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else**  
_Mais tu te promenes ici, comme si tu voulais être quelqu'un d'autre_

**(Oh oh) I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine so fine)**  
_Je sais que tu ne le sais pas, mais tu es bien, si belle (belle si belle)_  
**Oh girl I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine oh mine)**  
_Oh ma belle je vais te le montrer quand tu seras à moi, oh à moi (à moi oh à moi)_

**Treasure, that is what you are**  
_Trésor, voilà ce que tu es_  
**Honey you're my golden star**  
_Ma douce tu es mon étoile d'or_  
**You know you can make my wish come true**  
_Tu sais que tu peux faire que mon vœu devienne réalité_  
**If you let me treasure you**  
_Si tu me laisses te chérir_  
**If you let me treasure you ooooh oh ooooh**  
_Si tu me laisses te chérir ooooh oh ooooh_

**Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl you should be smiling**  
_Jolie fille, jolie fille,jolie fille tu devrais sourire_  
**A girl like you should never live so blue**  
_Un fille comme toi ne devrait jamais vivre si triste_  
**You're everything I see in my dreams**  
_Tu es tout ce que je vois en rêves_  
**I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true**  
_Je ne te le dirai pas si ça n'était pas vrai_

**(Oh oh) I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine so fine)**  
_Je sais que tu ne le sais pas, mais tu es bien, si belle (belle si belle)_  
**Oh girl I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine oh mine)**  
_Oh ma belle je vais te le montrer quand tu seras à moi, oh à moi (à moi oh à moi)_

**Treasure, that is what you are**  
_Trésor, voilà ce que tu es_  
**Honey you're my golden star**  
_Ma douce tu es mon étoile d'or_  
**You know you can make my wish come true**  
_Tu sais que tu peux faire que mon vœu devienne réalité_  
**If you let me treasure you**  
_Si tu me laisses te chérir_  
**If you let me treasure you ooooh oh ooooh**  
_Si tu me laisses te chérir ooooh oh ooooh_

**You are my treasure, you are my treasure**  
_Tu es mon trésor, tu es mon trésor_  
**You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are**  
_Tu es mon trésor, ouais, toi toi toi, tu es_  
**You are my treasure, you are my treasure**  
_Tu es mon trésor, tu es mon trésor_  
**You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are**  
_Tu es mon trésor, ouais, toi toi toi, tu es_

**Treasure, that is what you are**  
_Trésor, voilà ce que tu es_  
**Honey you're my golden star**  
_Ma douce tu es mon étoile d'or_  
**You know you can make my wish come true**  
_Tu sais que tu peux faire que mon vœu devienne réalité_  
**If you let me treasure you**  
_Si tu me laisses te chérir_  
**If you let me treasure you ooooh oh ooooh**  
_Si tu me laisses te chérir ooooh oh ooooh_

Pendant toute la chanson, Sam n'avait regardé que Kayla. Et ils se regardaient toujours en souriant. Ce fut comme d'habitude Santana qui cassa le moment en disant:

-Bon, vous vous embrassez oui ou non?!

-Je vais me gêner! Dit Kayla en se levant.

Elle attrapa Sam par le cou et l'embrassa tandis que Sam mit ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune hispanique. Tout cela sous les applaudissement des New Directions sauf ceux de Mercedes mais ça, tout le monde s'en fichait. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Rachel se leva et déclara:

-Un nouveau couple s'est créé au sein de notre famille, enfin une famille qui n'ont pas le même sang vu tout les couples. Bref, nous devons leur donner un nom. Qui propose?

-Sayla, dit Blaine.

-Bon dieu Anderson, on a déjà eu cette discussion et le meilleur nom c'est KAM! répondit Quinnn.

-Mais non, Sayla c'est mieux!

-Non, c'est Kam!

-Sayla!

-Kam!

-SAYLA!

-KAM!

-Simple question, on a le droit de voter moi et Sam?

-NON! crièrent le bouclé et la blonde.

Après de longues minutes de batailles, d'insultes et de règlement de compte, le nom choisi fut Kam. Le blonde souriait de victoire et le bouclé marmonnait des mots dans sa barbe. Mais il fut vite consolé par Kurt. Le cours continua entre amour et musique tous ensemble. Car les New Directions étaient une famille.

La nuit était tombée. La plupart des couples était au Breadsticks mais pas Kayla et Sam maintenant surnommés Kam. Ils avaient pic-niqué près du lac, préférant cela à l'agitation du restaurant. Ils étaient maintenant allongés par terre, silencieux jusqu'à se que Kayla déclare:

-Tu sais je n'ai jamais aimé la Saint Valentin.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que c'était le jour de mon anniversaire et que la plupart des personnes pensent plus à cette fête qu'à me dire "joyeux anniversaire" mais aujourd'hui, j'ai eu la preuve qu'on peut penser aux deux.

-Moi j'ai pensé aux deux.

Il sortit de derrière un arbre un bouquet de roses et le tendit à Kayla qui sourit. Elle adorait les roses rouges. Et il sortit de sa poche une boite qu'il ouvrit. Il y avait un bracelet simple où il y avait écrit "Kam". Kayla sourit et embrassa celui qu'elle pouvait aujourd'hui appelé son petit-ami. Il passèrent la soirée dans les bras l'un de de l'autre et pour la première fois de sa vie, Kayla avait aimé la Saint-Valentin.

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu, il ne me reste plus qu'à posté mon épilogue et après c'est fini (snif). Mais comme vous le savez, j'ai l'intention d'écrire une autre version de cette histoire après avoir tout posté. A bientôt!


	20. Épilogue

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Voici mon épilogue, sachez que j'ai été heureuse d'écrire cette fanfiction. J'ai l'intention d'écrire une autre version de cette histoire et j'espère que vous la lirez aussi. Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont suivi jusqu'à la fin. J'espère que cette épilogue vous plaira, je suis sûr que vous y auriez jamais pensé. A bientôt!

**Note de dernière minute: Petite note en hommage à Cory Monteith sans qui la série n'aurait jamais pu voir le jour. Glee ne sera plus jamais pareil sans lui.**

_**Réponses aux**_** reviews:**

_**Titimaya:**_ Merci pour toutes les reviews que tu m'as laissé depuis le début. J'espère que tu liras ma prochaine fic.

_**Ellerrina:** _Merci, j'espère que tu aimeras cette épilogue et que je retrouverais tes reviews dans ma prochaine fic.

_**FabPezBerry78:**_ Merci beaucoup pour tous les commentaires que tu m'as laissé.

_**Guest **_et_** alyssa01:**_ C'est toujours un plaisir de lire des reviews. Merci.

* * *

**POV Kayla**

-Bonjour à tous, chers téléspectateurs. Je suis Oprah Winfrey en direct du Oprah Winfrey Show. Aujourd'hui, nous recevons une personne que vous connaissez tous. Mesdames et Messieurs, applaudissez bien fort Kayla Lopez-Evans!

En entendant son nom, Kayla sortit des coulisses pour monter sur le plateau sous les applaudissements des téléspectateurs. Ce soir-là, elle portait une robe bustier noir simple s'arrêtant au dessus des genoux, dévoilant ses longues jambes bronzées. Elle s'assit sur le siège en face de la présentatrice après lui avoir fait la bise. Lorsque le calme fut revenu, Oprah reprit la parole:

-Alors Kayla, comment allez vous?

-Bien merci.

-Les gens pensent que la chance est toujours de votre côté.

-Elle ne l'a pas toujours été.

-Faites vous référence à votre livre qui est sorti il y a une semaine pour être exact?

-Oui, saviez vous que je n'est même pas regardé l'avancement des ventes?

-Vraiment, en tout cas, tout le monde s'est jetés dessus. Tous voulaient savoir ce que la vie de leur icône musicale, parce que je l'ai lu et vous y racontez votre vie?

-Oui, de mon enfance jusqu'à mon première album.

-Pourquoi ce titre, The Soul Of An Ordinary Girl?

-Parce que les gens ont tendance à voir les célébrités comme des personnes exceptionnelles ou supérieur, oubliant le faite qu'elles ont été comme eux à un moment ou un autre de leurs vies.

-Si nous parlions un peu plus en détail de ce roman mais d'abord j'ai une question que je suis sûr que plusieurs personnes se pose et surtout la gente féminine: est-que votre mari Sam Evans était aussi beau au lycée qu'il ne l'est maintenant?

Des éclats de rires retentirent dans la salle et Kayla ne put que s'y joindre. Elle répondit tout naturellement:

-Oh que oui. Je peux vous l'assurer.

-Bon on va faire comme si je n'avais jamais posé cette question. Est-que vous auriez pensé que votre livre aurait autant de succès?

-Franchement, pas vraiment. Je n'aurais pas pensé que ma vie intéresserait autant de monde.

-Est que l'orphelinat où vous avez vécu existe encore?

-Bien sûr, je fais un don tout les mois pour cette endroit et je connais pas mal d'enfants qui était là-bas lorsque moi-même j'y étais.

-Dans votre livre, vous parlez du lien que vous entretenez avec votre sœur. Ça parait si... spéciale.

-Vous savez Oprah, je suis sûr que la plupart des personnes dans cette salle ou devant leur écran ont un frère ou une sœur. Ils se disent souvent que c'est une plaie. Je peux confirmer car je l'ai déjà pensé. Mais au fond, on sait que notre sœur/frère est une personne qui sera toujours là pour nous, pour nous réconforter, pour nous aider dans les moments difficiles. Et c'est ce que ma sœur a fait, elle a toujours été une grande soeur qui me protégait et qui me soutenait. Et ce jour là, ce jour où j'ai fugué, j'ai fait pareil. Je n'ai pas pensé au conséquences de mes actes, juste au bien être de Santana, et je ne regrette absolument pas de l'avoir protéger.

-Vous êtes quelqu'un de courageux Kayla. Et je vous admire pour ça et pour votre talent.

Kayla sourit et la femme continua:

-Vous parlez de votre histoire d'amour avec Sam Evans. Aujourd'hui, vous êtes le couple le plus aimé de Los Angeles et l'un des couples les plus appréciées du pays. La chanteuse prodige et le talentueux quaterback! Mais ce que les gens oublient, c'est qu'à l'époque, vous n'étiez que de simple lycéens.

-Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai rencontré Sam au lycée qui au départ n'était qu'un ami mais qui est devenu beaucoup plus que ça.

-Cela veut dire que vous croyez au grand amour?

-Oui je pense que tout le monde a quelqu'un qui l'attend quelque part dans ce monde. On rencontre cette personne peut-être à la maternelle, au lycée, à l'université ou même après mais je pense que si on croit, on finit par la trouver.

-Je suis de votre avis. Cela fait maintenant un an que vous avez sorti votre première album. Des millions de ventes partout dans le monde et des milliards d'écoute et de vue sur internet. C'est impressionnant, pas vrai?

-Oui, j'ai du apprendre à m'y faire de tout ce succès même si j'ai eu du mal au départ. Et milliard de vue me rappelle le Gangnam Style pas vous?

-Si quand même mais je préfère de loin vos clips vidéos.

-Je sens tout les froncements de sourcils des adolescents qui se demandent ce qu'est le Gangnam Style. Regardez sur youtube et demandez vous comme moi comment ça a pu devenir l'une des vidéos les plus aimé du net.

Oprah rit puis dit:

-Votre nouvelle album sort dans dix jours. Est que vous appréhendez la réaction du public?

-Un peu, je dois l'avouer, après tout, c'est le public qui forge la popularité.

-Vous êtes souvent entouré de vos amis d'enfance et de lycée pas vrai?

-Oui c'est vrai. Mes tenues sont toutes conçues par Kurt Hummel-Anderson, je donne mes interviews exclusives à Selena Blaker et Dray Blaker, Brittany Pierce-Lopez et Mike Chang sont danseurs dans tout mes clips vidéos et tout mes concerts, j'ai un duo avec la star de Broadway Rachel Berry-Fabray dans mon nouvelle album et aussi avec l'autre star de Broadway Brody Weston, Quinn Fabray-Berry est mon avocat, Santana Lopez-Pierce et Blaine Anderson sont souvent en collaboration avec moi en tant qu'acteurs, Artie Abrams veut m'engager dans son nouveau film qui a était écrit par Noah Puckerman et Tina Chang est mon médecin traitant même si bizarrement je ne tombe jamais malade. En tout cas, je vous la conseille à tous, c'est un excellent médecin. Et j'ai bien sûr mon mari Sam Evans qui est comme vous le savez quaterback de l'équipe de football de Los Angeles.

-Vous ne comptez pas Mercedes Jones et Finn Hudson qui sont dans votre livre?

-Finn est professeur de chant et batterie et je le vois de temps en temps et pour Mercedes, vous avez dit amis non?

Des rires retentirent dans la salle.

-En tout cas, vous avez une merveilleuse vie: un mari, une soeur et une famille, des amis, et même une filleule. Vous comptez avoir des enfants?

-Oui mais pas tout de suite.

-C'est vrai vous n'avez que 25 ans, vous avez le temps alors un conseil, profitez de la vie. Ça a était un plaisir de vous recevoir sur notre plateau. Avez vous un dernier mot à dire à nos téléspectateurs.

-Oui, poursuivez toujours vos rêves et suivez votre cœur comme moi je l'ai toujours fait.

* * *

Fini! (snif). J'espère vous revoir sur ma nouvelle fiction qui sortira sûrement en septembre sauf si j'ai trop envie de savoir votre réaction. A bientôt!


End file.
